Echos sur la lande
by T.Tramontane
Summary: YAOI - L'un est enseignant, l'autre metteur en scène. Tout parait normal et banal jusqu'ici. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un calme qui veut travailler avec un excentrique et que le surnaturel s'en mêle, rien ne dit que les problèmes ne vont pas arriver au triple galop. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Heero et de Duo - Léger changements, dans le titre et remaniements dans le récit.
1. Darlian Boarding School

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Etre enseignant ça peut être marrant, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler avec un excentrique, rien ne dit que les problèmes ne vont pas arriver au triple galop, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Heero et de Duo.

**Chap. 1.**

**Darlian Boarding School for gifted children**.

Sept heures et vingt cinq et déjà le manque de café se faisait sentir alors que j'en avais déjà pris un chez moi.

Dieu que je hais l'automne, son ciel bas et gris, ses pluies intermittentes et le bourdon qui va avec.

Sans parler du fait que pour se lever le matin c'est la croix et la galère. C'est toujours la même chose. Passé le quinze Août, la météo commence à se dégrader, les vacanciers sont de retour au boulot et la circulation recommence à devenir un cauchemar.

La grogne saisit tout ceux qui reviennent de vacances et ceux qui n'y ont pas eu droit sont des bouledogues.

- Tu te vires de là connard ! On a pas toute la journée, on va bosser nous !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire moi ? Tricoter un pull pour l'hiver ? Je vais bosser aussi, sale con !

Mots balancés à la figure avec une rare finesse et des mots délicieusement élégants de bon matin. En voilà deux qui remportent le prix de l'amabilité et de la courtoisie. Ils finiront stressés et cardiaques bien avant la quarantaine.

On s'en fout, la circulation se fait plus fluide et on avance. J'ai un café à prendre en salle des profs.

Bâille.

Café, café, café.

Arrêt au feu rouge, double file de voitures, point mort, attente.

Je tourne légèrement la tête alors que mon bâillement s'achève et mon regard tombe sur la voiture voisine. Le conducteur bâille aussi, l'arrière du crâne posé sur son appuie-tête. Joli spécimen. Châtain, cheveux longs et barbe nette, très courte.

J'en oublie provisoirement le breuvage chaud qui m'attend et m'attarde sur la vision de mon voisin de galère.

Il possède un profil intéressant. Plus que cela. Belle bête. Ce que je vois de son corps, même habillé demi saison, me laisse rêveur.

Il tourne la tête de mon côté. Je détourne les yeux après avoir posé mon coude sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma portière et relève la main pour appuyer la mienne sur mon poing fermé dans un geste naturel.

Dommage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la couleur de son regard.

Le feu passe au vert et je continue sur une centaine de mètres sur l'avenue avant de bifurquer sur la droite. Le lycée est devant moi. Il n'y a encore personne devant le grand portail à cette heure-ci.

- Bonjour monsieur Yuy. Me salua madame Une, la gardienne, petite femme replète mais toujours tirée à quatre épingles.

Elle m'adresse un gentil sourire et son regard brilla derrière ses lunettes.

- Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui. Vous quittez déjà plus tard que la plupart des autres professeurs le soir, n'en faites pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir malade. Ajoute-t-elle légèrement grondeuse.

Tous les matins en arrivant, il fallait passer dans la loge de notre adorable gardienne, qui gérait les clefs de l'établissement, pour recevoir les doubles de clefs de la salle attribuée à la première heure de cours.

- L'amour de mon métier et mes élèves causeront un jour ma perte mais, rassurez-vous, je saurais résister à la tentation d'aller jusqu'à vouloir prendre mes quartiers dans l'établissement. Répondis-je avec une petite grimace tandis qu'elle me remettait la clef de la salle 124.

La cinquantenaire se mit à rire.

- Je vous vois mal rester à demeure ici moi aussi, surtout avec le tempérament de solitaire que vous avez. Dit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Après quatre années passées ici, elle finissait par bien me connaître. Je lui répondis par un sourire grimacé.

- Allez donc prendre votre café en salle des professeurs, j'ai mis la cafetière en route il y a quelques minutes. Il doit être prêt. M'indiqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle mettait ses boucles d'oreilles, des cabochons bleus qui allaient parfaitement avec son ensemble.

- Merci madame Une, vous êtes un ange. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ouh, grand dieux non, heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas. S'esclaffa-t-elle, coquette, avec un petit sourire coquin. Sinon comment aurais-je pu trouver des galants après la mort de mon mari, mmh ? Allez, filez donc, affreux jojo ! Ah si j'avais vingt ans de moins !

Je m'esquivais avec un petit rire tandis qu'elle faisait mine de me donner une petite tape sur le bas des reins puis je me rendis d'un pas un petit peu plus motivé vers la salle des professeurs. Ma drogue s'y trouvait, prête à être consommée.

Je passais la porte et la refermais avant d'aller poser mon imposante sacoche en cuir puis allais me servir du café. Je pris place dans l'un des vieux fauteuils qui se trouvait non loin des casiers et portait la tasse à mes lèvres avec un soupir de satisfaction. Madame Une faisait un excellent café et je ne rêvais que du moment où, une fois arrivé au lycée, dans le silence avant le coup de feu et la journée bruyante qui m'attendait, j'allais pouvoir en consommer une tasse.

J'avais le nez au dessus du récipient, que je tenais à deux mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux, et inspirais profondément les effluves dégagées par le breuvage chaud.

Une merveille. Je portais enfin mes lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse et pris une gorgée avant de complètement me laisser aller contre le dossier de mon siège les yeux fermés.

Soupir d'aise.

- Yuy ? Eh bien je vois que je suis pas le seul à arriver tôt ce matin. Bonjour.

J'ouvrais un œil puis le second, perturbé dans mon instant de zenitude absolue et insultais silencieusement celui qui venait d'entrer.

Grand, blond, tête de premier de la classe. Milliardo Peacecraft. Professeur de mathématiques.

Mon ennemi juré.

Simplement parce qu'il était un matheux et moi un littéraire.

Sans doute aussi parce que, contrairement à moi qui suis l'équivalent d'un ours mal fagoté, il avait le don de faire se pâmer la presque totalité des élèves féminines et le personnel féminin de l'établissement avec sa longue queue de cheval qui lui donnait des allures de faux mauvais garçon.

Ah non, je n'étais pas jaloux. Pas du tout.

Il m'agaçait prodigieusement à parader avec des vêtements griffés, à se croire au Rotary et à mépriser ces mêmes élèves, filles ou garçons qui avaient pour lui de l'admiration.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je par simple politesse.

- Toujours aussi peu loquace. Dit Peacecraft avec un sourire ironique. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que pour un professeur de français, ça ne le faisait pas ?

- Mal dormi cette nuit ? Trop de copies à corriger ? Ne me dites pas que c'est déjà le stress, nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année. Vous, comme l'ensemble d'entre nous, venons tout juste de démarrer les premiers contrôles. Raillais-je avant de prendre une autre gorgée de café puis de le regarder. Suis-je toujours aussi peu loquace ?

Après moi le déluge. Lorsque j'avais envie de frapper, je frappais fort. Rien à faire de sa mauvaise humeur, qu'il la passe sur quelqu'un d'autre.

La gravure de mode se déplaça jusqu'à la table qui se trouvait au centre de la salle et y posa son élégante sacoche avant de retirer sa veste en cuir. Il se tourna, s'appuya et pressa le haut de son nez entre ses doigts avec un soupir.

- Pourriez-vous être moins agressif pour une fois, Heero ?

Tiens, il vient d'employer mon prénom. Je soulevais un sourcil, étonné. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

- Je n'ai sincèrement pas envie de relever le gant aujourd'hui et de me battre contre vous. Dit-il après avoir laissé retomber sa main. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Il n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions de me moquer de vous.

- Très bien. Drapeau blanc, cessation des hostilités. Dis-je d'un ton plat, avant de reprendre une autre gorgée de mon breuvage puis je lui désignais la cafetière. Prenez en une tasse, il est frais.

Il opina avant d'aller se servir puis revint à la table pour s'asseoir dessus. Je l'observais avec curiosité. Il avait l'air abattu. Je me demandais bien ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il affiche aussi grise mine. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état.

- Je vais sans doute vous paraître indiscret mais, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie, Heero ? Demanda-t-il après avoir pris quelques gorgées.

Il me fixa de son regard bleu lorsque je recrachais pratiquement le café que j'étais sur le point d'avaler.

Je levais une main pour lui demander d'attendre puis je pris un mouchoir dans ma poche de veste et m'essuyais la bouche.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demandais-je, intrigué.

- Il se trouve que je ne vous ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Cela fait quatre années où nous nous fréquentons en tant que collègues, vous êtes, de nous tous, le plus mystérieux sur votre vie privée. Répondit-il avec honnêteté. Vous n'avez jamais amené qui que ce soit aux pots entre collègues ou lors d'autres occasions où nous avions la possibilité d'amener nos conjoints ou compagnes.

- Je suis un célibataire endurci et un vieux garçon. Ennonçais-je tranquillement. Pas de seconde brosse à dents chez moi. Je déteste les prises de têtes et encore plus que l'on me dérange dans mes habitudes.

- Vous vivez encore chez votre maman ? Plaisanta à demi Milliardo.

Je lui adressais un regard indifférent.

- Ma mère est décédée et je ne vois pas ce que mon mode de vie aurait pu avoir à faire avec elle, si elle avait encore été en vie. Etre un vieux garçon n'implique pas obligatoirement de vivre chez ses parents ou dépendre d'eux, de quelque manière que ce soit. Rétorquais-je d'un ton neutre. Ne relancez pas les hostilités, Peacecraft, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous casser les reins, surtout si vous m'attaquez sur ce terrain là. Ce que je fais en dehors de l'établissement ne vous regarde pas.

- Eh bien, eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Fit une voix familière au moment où Milliardo avait la langue levée pour dire quelque chose.

- Rien de bien spécial. Dis-je avant de me lever pour lui serrer la main. Bonjour monsieur le Proviseur.

Monsieur Khushrenada, prénommé Treize, à presque soixante ans, offrait la plupart du temps l'image d'un homme à l'air sévère avec ses perpétuels sourcils froncés et sa façon de se tenir très droit. Il savait pourtant sourire et lorsqu'il le faisait, il apparaissait alors pour ce qu'il était. Un très bel homme de la soixantaine, à la chevelure auburn qui grisonnait à peine.

Ses tempes étaient blanches, ce qui lui donnait un air distingué. Il était grand, long, mince, élégant, avait de longues mains d'érudit, était un homme patient, sévère à l'occasion, très à l'écoute des jeunes qui fréquentaient son établissement et un excellent gestionnaire.

Il me rendit ma poignée de mains avec un sourire franc. Je respectais l'homme tout autant que je l'appréciais, même s'il avait une légère tendance à parfois oublier que les professeurs n'étaient pas des élèves lorsqu'il leur adressait la parole. Ce qui donnait parfois des résultats assez comiques.

Milliardo le salua à son tour.

- J'ai vaguement entendu votre échange, jeunes gens. Déclara tranquillement le Proviseur sur un ton paternel. Milliardo, je trouve que vous auriez pu vous dispenser de faire ce genre de réflexion et effectivement, en ce qui concerne la vie privée de votre collègue, je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut bien vous intéresser.

Et paf.

Milliardo avait changé de couleur et était un peu rouge.

Je jubilais.

Nous étions tous habitués à sa façon de s'adresser aux gens, mais entendre monsieur Belle Gueule se faire tomber dessus comme un môme de dix-huit ans m'a donné envie de rire.

Je notais que le regard bleu de Milliardo pétillait également d'amusement et demeurait fixé sur moi. Il n'avait pas l'air de mal prendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Vous êtes arrivé au beau milieu d'une conversation que j'aurais voulue privée, monsieur. Déclara Peacecraft avec un petit soupir. L'ennui est que je suis à présent dans l'impossibilité de reculer...

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- … et je me vois dans l'obligation de justifier les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai posé ces questions.

Ah mais non, mais non ! Pas d'accord !

- Eh bien dans ce cas, continuez votre conversation, je ne faisais que passer. J'étais venu prendre une tasse de ce délicieux breuvage que notre chère madame Une nous prépare tous les matins. Répondit le proviseur avec un petit sourire gourmand avant de se diriger vers la cafetière.

Il prit une tasse, la remplit et sortit de la pièce.

Je le regardais partir avant d'orienter un un regard méfiant à mon collègue. Je me demandais bien ce que celui-ci me réservait. Il était en train de tranquillement s'approcher de moi.

- La conversation a mal débuté. Nous sommes partis sur un malentendu. Je suis maladroit, Heero, parce que je ne sais pas comment agir avec vous. Expliqua Milliardo. Je ne sais plus. Approcher ce solitaire renfermé que vous êtes est sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais tenté d'entreprendre dans toute ma vie.

Je sourcillais.

_- Pourquoi diable me dit-il cela et pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'autant s'approcher de moi ? _Pensais-je, légèrement crispé. _Va-t-en ! Recule ! Ne reste pas si près !_

Nous n'étions plus séparés que d'une longueur de bras.

- Nous ne disposons que de peu de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent donc je serais bref. Poursuivit Peacecraft après avoir pris une inspiration.

Cette fois il avançait trop à mon goût et je reculais imperceptiblement. Il hésita, s'arrêta. De l'incertitude avait pris place dans son regard, même s'il semblait décontracté avec ses mains dans ses poches.

- Il se trouve que je vous observe depuis quelques temps, voire plusieurs mois. Ajouta-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Vous me fascinez.

Je cillais, très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose se trouvait dans ce regard bleu qui venait de remplacer le manque de confiance en lui qui s'y trouvait la seconde précédente.

Quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu auparavant, il y avait des années, chez quelqu'un qui m'était proche et dont je m'étais éloigné. Ce quelque chose était très aisément reconnaissable.

Il s'agissait d'une lueur qui trahissait un sentiment. Cette lueur je pouvais encore la voir aujourd'hui, tous les jours, dans le regard de certains élèves qui se tenaient par la main dans la cour.

Ou même chez les autres dans la rue, lorsqu'ils étaient en couples.

Je reculais, posais ma tasse sur la table. J'avais compris. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre continuer. Je saisis ma sacoche et amorçais une courageuse retraite vers la porte lorsque je le sentit me prendre par le bras.

Le geste était loin d'être brutal. Ses doigts se contentaient d'exercer une pression douce.

Mon regard s'élargit démesurément tandis que les battements de mon cœur accéléraient. Je m'étais instantanément au contact de ses doigts. La sueur commençait à envahir mon corps.

_- Ne me touche pas. _Pensais-je, révulsé.

Les doigts remontèrent légèrement vers mon coude puis mon biceps pour le presser avec davantage de douceur. Il s'était rapproché, je sentais sa chaleur dans mon dos. Le sentiment de dégoût était en train de dangereusement s'accroître.

J'étais hérissé. Tendu comme un arc. Je contrôlais difficilement l'ensemble des symptômes de la crise de panique qui était en train de vouloir prendre le pas sur ma volonté.

_- Lâche moi bon sang ! _Avais-je envie de crier alors que je me contraignais à conserver mon sang-froid.

Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche. Même mes amis évitent de le faire ou m'avertissent avant et le contact ne dure jamais.

- Je suis amoureux de vous, Heero...

Il l'avait dit.

Je baissais la tête, les mâchoires serrées. J'étais désolé pour lui.

- Pardonnez moi, Milliardo mais vous courez après une chimère. Je suis incapable de vous rendre ce que vous ressentez pour moi. Dis-je après avoir relevé la tête.

Je fis demi tour, puis deux pas vers l'arrière pour m'éloigner de lui après avoir dégagé mon bras d'une secousse. Je regardais bien en face. Ne plus sentir ses doigts sur moi m'apporta un soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de comprendre. Il n'était pas moi, ne savait rien sur moi.

Quoi de plus normal, je ne me confiais à personne ici. Je n'avais aucun ami au lycée. Que des collègues de travail.

- Non pas que je rejette ce que vous êtes, Milliardo. Je sais que vous êtes gay. Là n'est pas le problème. Expliquais-je brièvement. Je suis très loin d'être homophobe. L'ennui, voyez-vous, c'est que vous êtes tombé sur le mauvais numéro.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous rendre si amer ? Qui vous a brisé le cœur pour que vous soyez devenu aussi insensible ? Demanda doucement mon collègue qui conservait une distance qui me convenait mieux.

- Ne cherchez pas à me comprendre, vous ne ferez que vous rendre plus malheureux que vous ne l'êtes déjà avec mon refus. Lui dis-je avec un sourire bref. Je vous laisse. J'ai un cours qui commence dans vingt minutes.

Du brouhaha se faisait entendre dans le couloir et des pas annonçaient l'arrivée de nos collègues. Je reculais, fit demi tour et sortit au moment où mademoiselle Bloom et monsieur Dermail faisaient leur entrée. Ils me saluèrent et je répondis par un rapide bonjour avant de filer dans ma salle.

L'incident ne m'avait pas particulièrement mis de mauvaise humeur mais il était certain qu'il m'avait gâché la matinée. Il m'avait rappelé certaines choses que j'aurais préféré garder enfouies au fond de ma mémoire.

Je refusais de me laisser approcher. Que ce soit de cette façon ou autrement et par qui que ce soit. Tomber amoureux était une calamité.

Je m'installais sur ma chaise qui se trouvait face à mon bureau, sur l'estrade, et ôtais ma veste pour la poser sur son dossier puis je m'accoudais au bureau. Je réunis mes mains avec un soupir et posais mon menton dessus.

Cela faisait presque huit ans que je m'étais enfermé dans un rôle, celui du gentil garçon qui savait sourire, parler aux autres, qui paraissait avoir un contact facile mais qui demeurait en réalité loin de tout contact humain. Je me suis forgé une armure qui empêchait aux autres de m'atteindre.

Je vis seul. Je n'ai que de rares contacts avec mon entourage proche, qui ne se résumait qu'à deux personnes, de très bons amis. Autrement je n'ai aucun autre ami, pas de parents. Je demeure aussi loin que possible de tout ce qui ressemble à un humain.

Pas de téléphone portable non plus, je limite ainsi toute relation ou fréquentation. Je me sens si peu concerné par ce qui se passe autour de moi ou dans le monde que je n'écoute pas la radio, je ne regarde même pas la télévision. Les rapports que j'entretiens avec mes voisins sont des plus limités, bien que je demeure aimable et souriant. Simple question de politesse.

J'empêche quiconque de m'approcher de trop près. Ma philosophie est de vivre et de laisser vivre.

Et comment dans ces conditions puis-je être un professeur et enseigner à une trentaine d'élèves bruyants et remuants ?

Eh bien c'est très simple. J'aime mon métier. Les relations que j'ai avec mes élèves sont tout à fait chaleureuses. L'attitude que j'arbore dans ma salle de classe est différente de celle que je présente en dehors. Tout comme lorsque je suis chez moi.

Je me sens à l'aise avec mes élèves, j'adore enseigner et contrairement aux adultes que je rencontre en dehors de ma salle de classe, les adolescents à qui j'enseigne ne s'embarrassent pas de principes comme tous les jeunes de leur âge. Je sais au moins à quoi m'attendre avec eux et je sais que je ne fais que passer dans leur vie.

Huit heures moins le quart. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je sortais ma trousse, les copies corrigées et je pris un magazine plié en deux qui se trouvait déjà ouvert à la page que j'avais commencée la veille.

Je m'adossais de nouveau contre le dossier de ma chaise, m'installais un peu plus confortablement et me mis à lire.

_« Les anciens Egyptiens disaient que la topaze était colorée du reflet doré de Ra, le puissant dieu du soleil. Voilà qui faisait d'elle un puissant talisman, protégeant le fidèle, le croyant, du mal._

_Les Romains associèrent la topaze à Jupiter, dieu solaire lui-même._

_La topaze possède parfois la couleur d'ambre doré du très bon cognac mais aussi, le rosé de la pêche et tous les magnifiques intermédiaires, allant du marron à l'orange. Quelques topazes, rares et même exceptionnelles, vont du rose pâle au rouge cerise._

_Certaines sont d'un bleu extraordinaire, qui passe du clair au sombre selon les jeux de lumière._

_Ne portez que des topazes si vous souhaitez être clairvoyant ! La légende prétend que non seulement elles dissipent tout enchantement mais aussi, qu'elles améliorent votre vue !_

_Les anciens Grecs croyaient que la topaze avait le pouvoir d'augmenter la force de qui la portait et aussi, de le rendre invisible, en cas de nécessité urgente._

_La topaze était également censée changer de couleur, en présence de nourriture ou de breuvage empoisonnés. Ses vertus mystiques curatives, diminuaient et s'atténuaient avec les phases de la lune. On disait aussi qu'elle guérissait les insomnies, l'asthme et les hémorragies. »_ (*)

J'eus un petit rire silencieux. La personne qui m'avait donné cet article à lire avait affirmé que mon regard avait la couleur de la topaze bleue et avait ajouté avec un rire qu'il pouvait parfois être au moins aussi glacial que ladite gemme.

Il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami, Troy Barton, que nous avions surnommé Trowa avec Wu Fei, mon second ami, qui nous accompagnait dans nos frasques l'été, lorsque nous partions en vacances.

L'article n'était pas fini, il y avait d'autres pierres avec leur description. Je parcourais rapidement les lignes qui se présentaient devant mes yeux et mon attention fut attirée par quelque chose.

_« L'arme secrète des vikings était l'iolite. Les navigateurs vikings se servaient de petits morceaux d'iolite qui furent les premiers filtres à polarisation au monde._

_En regardant à travers une lentille, faite en iolite, ils purent déterminer la position exacte du soleil, naviguer ainsi jusqu'au nouveau monde et en revenir._

_La propriété qui rendit l'iolite si précieuse aux Vikings, est son pléochroïsme très prononcé._

_Le pléochroïsme est une variation de couleur de certains minéraux en lumière polarisée non analysée - lumière naturelle - que l'on observe lorsque l'on fait varier l'orientation de la lame mince par rapport au plan de polarisation. _

_L'iolite présente des couleurs différentes, suivant les différents axes du cristal._

_Prenons un cube en iolite ; il sera d'un bleu violet, d'un côté - presque comme un saphir - clair comme de l'eau de source d'un autre et jaune miel, en surface. »_(**)

Je me demandais tout à coup si un regard de couleur bleu violet existait.

Je haussais les épaules.

J'en doute.

Il y avait du brouhaha dans le couloir. Mes élèves devaient déjà se trouver le long du mur à attendre que j'arrive. Ils étaient bruyants mais disciplinés. Ce n'était pas tout à fait dû à leur âge mais au règlement de l'établissement qu'ils suivaient à la lettre.

Avais-je précisé que je me trouvais dans l'un des plus anciens établissements privés de Sank ?

Je pense que non. La Darlian Boarding School for gifted children était un établissement renommé qui ne prenait que les jeunes surdoués. Il était strict, offrait de multiples activités extra scolaires et possédait d'excellents professeurs. Des jeunes du monde entier ainsi que de l'ensemble des colonies venaient y faire leurs études.

Je remis le magazine dans ma sacoche et me levais pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Un adolescent qui faisait presque ma taille et qui me tournait le dos, devait être adossé contre la porte parce qu'il manqua de me tomber dessus aussitôt. Je le rattrapais juste à temps par le haut des bras avec fermeté pour le remettre sur ses pieds et le relâchais la seconde suivante avec un demi sourire amusé.

- Sacré nom d'un chien boiteux, vous m'avez fait peur m'sieu ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la salle et encore moins que vous ouvriez la porte.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me trouve dans la classe avant que vous n'arriviez, Mac Forsythe. Dis-je, avec un demi sourire.

J'attirais ensuite l'attention de mes élèves en frappant du plat de la main sur le mur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers moi.

- On se calme les zigotos et vous n'êtes pas à la foire ! Dis-je d'une voix juste assez forte pour me faire entendre de tout le monde sans déranger le reste des personnes dans les environs. On va prendre place dans la salle !

Ils me saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient devant moi. L'humeur du matin dépendait toujours de l'état de somnolence dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillé chez eux.

Je notais la présence de Milliardo un peu plus loin, qui avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de sa salle, alors que je relevais la tête un instant.

Il avait tourné la tête dans ma direction et qui me fixait avec insistance. Le regard de cocker malheureux qu'il m'adressait n'était pas exactement fait pour me remonter le moral.

Je détournais aussitôt la tête et entrais à mon tour pour rejoindre mes élèves. Le sentiment de malaise était revenu, légèrement teinté de culpabilité.

Refuser aux autres de vous approcher de soi ne vous rendait pas insensible. Cela ne vous empêchait malheureusement pas d'éprouver du remords lorsque vous savez que vous venez de rendre quelqu'un malheureux. Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un pour qui vous n'avez pas particulièrement de sympathie.

J'espérais, tandis que je me rendais à mon bureau sur l'estrade, que ces deux heures de cours avec mes hurluberlus d'élèves me changeraient les idées.

- Je vais rendre les copies et nous allons passer à l'analyse de la pièce de théâtre que je vous ai donné à lire. Dis-je, tandis que je réajustais mes lunettes sur mon nez.

Je descendis de l'estrade et m'approchais de la table qui se trouvait en face de moi au premier rang. Il y eut des gloussements. Je levais rapidement le regard pour voir les deux adolescentes assises à leur table devant moi qui se tortillaient sur leur chaise. L'une d'elle était rouge comme une pivoine et n'osait pas me regarder.

Il n'y avait pas que Milliardo qui avait du succès avec ses élèves. J'en avais parfois mais mon indifférence les décourageait au bout d'un moment à poursuivre les petites mines coquettes et les frôlements à la moindre occasion.

- Carla, mon bouchon, si on ne tient pas compte des innombrables fautes d'orthographe, dont est mitraillée, et je tiens à ce dernier mot, cette pauvre copie, qui en a d'ailleurs rendu l'âme, l'ensemble est plutôt bon. Dis-je avec une petite grimace.

J'avais longuement insisté sur le «a» de innombrable, ce qui avait exagérément allongé le mot lors que je l'avais prononcé et l'adolescente prit sa copie avec un petit rire.

- Tiens distribue le reste à tes petits camarades et essaie de réveiller ceux qui sont en train de finir leur nuit. Lui dis-je tandis que je lui tendait le reste de la pile.

Il y eut quelques rires tandis que je remontais sur l'estrade avec un sourire amusé. J'avais rapidement parcouru l'ensemble des visages, désormais familiers, de mes élèves et les têtes d'endormis de certains étaient assez hilarantes. Il y en avait même un qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il portait son pull à l'envers et devant derrière avec l'étiquette juste sous le menton.

- Je ne vais pas vous accabler mais il va falloir que vous preniez conscience du problème. Ajoutais-je d'un ton léger avant de soupirer. Vous êtes en première L, il serait plus que dommage que vous continuiez l'année avec un handicap pareil.

- Vous parlez des fautes d'orthographe monsieur ? Demanda Matthew, un garçon assis au centre qui venait de recevoir sa copie et qui la consultait. Oh purée ! Vous m'avez mis du rouge partout ! C'est plus une copie c'est une boucherie !

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Répondis-je, avec un sourire en coin. C'est un massacre parce que vous êtes incapables d'aligner trois mots sans faire une faute. Ce qui est esthétiquement impardonnable pour des littéraires. Vous écrivez de la même façon que vous avez de vous exprimer en smeuss ou en chat. Lorsque je vais jouer online avec certains d'entre vous, j'en ai les yeux qui saignent.

- Mais m'sieu, ouais, ok, on comprend, m'enfin quoi, c'est notre premier contrôle vraiment sérieux... Souligna David Mac Forsyth, l'élève qui avait trébuché un peu plus tôt et il se gratta l'occiput, découragé devant mon regard. Arf, bon, je laisse tomber, vous avez raison.

- Eh, ce n'est pas plus mal que nous connaissions vos lacunes maintenant plutôt que d'avoir à tout reprendre au beau milieu de l'année. Le contrôle n'est rien d'autre qu'un test, David. Expliquais-je, les mains posées à plat sur le bureau. Quand je dis que j'ai des problèmes pour ne pas me taper la tête contre les murs lorsque je joue online devant l'ortho, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Si c'est pour retrouver ça avec mes élèves, très peu pour moi. Je t'avoue avoir même pensé devoir me rendre aux urgences après avoir fini de corriger les copies tant j'avais mal aux yeux cette fois. Alors faites moi plaisir, mmh ? Secouez vous la carcasse.

- Oh non ! On va avoir dix tonnes de boulot ! Râla un élève au fond de la classe.

- L'ortho n'est pas aussi importante aujourd'hui que cela ne le fut il y a quelques années. Avec les logiciels de correction on peut tout à fait s'en sortir aujourd'hui. Argumenta l'une de mes meilleurs élèves, Mei Li.

- Eh bien je te répondrais, Marc, que c'est soit dix tonnes maintenant, soit dix fois plus l'année prochaine et avec les cent tonnes que travail en plus avec le programme que vous aurez, mieux vaut éviter. Rétorquais-je tranquillement. Quant à ton argumentation, Mei, elle ne tient pas. Ceci étant dit, nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ce sujet plus longtemps. Je suis heureux de constater que vous avez eu par contre, d'excellentes idées et que vous avez su, pour la plupart, parfaitement exploiter le sujet. Continuez comme ça, vous aurez des bons points, des gommettes et même des chocolats.

- Merci, m'sieu ! Répondirent les jeunes pratiquement en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha que je laissais durer quelques instants, le temps de prendre un petit recueil dans ma sacoche et de m'installer sur un coin de mon bureau.

- Très bien. Maintenant qui a envie de s'amuser un peu et de faire du théâtre ? Demandais-je avec un large sourire.

Il y eut quelques mains levées et je vis les visages de certains exprimer un franc désintéressement. D'autres firent des grimaces éloquentes.

Je me retins de rire. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, surtout de la part des garçons. Je posais le petit livret près de moi et croisais les bras.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de ce que peut penser le voisin de votre façon d'interpréter un personnage ? Vous vous trouvez dans une salle de classe qui est fermée, avec vos camarades. Dis-je, goguenard. Pas sur une scène avec un vrai public. Ce que nous allons faire ici est un simple exercice pour mieux comprendre la pièce.

- Tout le monde n'aime pas avoir le regard de l'autre posé sur soi et être jugé. Déclara Mei Li avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça ne me dérange personnellement pas.

- Jouer, même mal, avec ses copains de classe autour qui donnent la réplique, c'est plutôt cool et marrant. Ajouta Ludovic, avec un sourire.

- Ouais mais moi j'aime pas. Le théâtre c'est pas mon truc. Emit son voisin de table, Jinsei.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'apprécier ou non ce que nous allons faire, je vous demande de participer à un travail. Dis-je alors avant de descendre sur l'estrade et de venir me mettre devant la classe. Vous êtes censés avoir lu la pièce. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de faire une relecture et nous allons directement travailler dessus. Je vous donne deux minutes pour repousser les tables et laisser un espace vide au centre.

- Mais m'sieu ! Tenta de protester David. Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à faire ça ! Jouer devant tout le monde.

Un brouhaha s'éleva sitôt qu'il eut fini de parler. Les élèves qui avaient envie de travailler la pièce comme je le demandais s'opposaient à ceux qui n'en avaient pas envie. L'ambiance commençait à tourner au vinaigre.

Je levais la main et fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne force personne. Vous êtes pratiquement des adultes, non plus des collégiens. Il est temps que vous preniez conscience que vous avez des impératifs. Leur dis-je avec calme. Vous vous acheminez vers le BAC. Lors de cet examen il y aura un bon nombre d'épreuves orales. Les oraux sont plus nombreux et obligatoires depuis l'année dernière. N'oubliez pas que vous allez passer votre BAC français à la fin de l'année.

- Vous nous faites faire ça uniquement pour nous entraîner aux épreuves orales ? S'étonna Marc avant de sourire. Hey, c'est vachement bien comme idée.

- Autrement dit, jouer ou travailler une pièce entre nous, se donner la réplique, ça nous permettra d'être plus à l'aise devant les examinateurs ? Demanda Jinsei, dubitatif.

- T'as tout compris mon kiki ! S'exclama David.

L'ensemble des élèves éclata de rire et l'atmosphère changea.

David était le boute-en-train de la classe. Il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de me venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je l'aimais bien, non pas parce qu'il était un bon élève, mais parce qu'il était intelligent et extraverti. Un gentil garçon qui savait jouer les conciliateurs et avait un don extraordinaire pour cela.

(*) et (**) sont des articles tirés d'un blog sur les gemmes que j'avais trouvé amusant ^^

**Note du professeur de français :**

Hem hem, le sujet du prochain devoir est : quel est à votre avis la meilleure manière d'accomoder le héros de GW ? A la mode ordinaire ou à la mode yaoi ?

faites en un minimum de quatre pages ^^


	2. Lightning

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Etre enseignant ça peut être marrant, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler avec un exentrique, rien ne dit que les problèmes ne vont pas arriver au triple galop, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Heero et de Duo.

Merci pour les petits mots gentils qui m'ont été adressé pour le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap. 2.**

**Lightning.**

Les élèves s'étant décidés à aménager la classe comme je l'avais demandé, nous pûmes nous atteler à la tâche et il y eut bientôt des rires. La pièce que j'avais choisie de leur faire travailler était d'Oscar Wilde et était pleine d'un humour qui avait séduit les jeunes lorsqu'ils l'avaient lue.

Elle avait été proposée parmi d'autres dans le programme et je préférais les voir s'amuser plutôt que de déprimer avec une autre œuvre que j'avais aussitôt écarté lorsque j'avais dû faire mon choix.

Le temps passa très vite et je décidais de les laisser partir en pause quelques minutes.

J'étais en train d'écrire quelques mots sur un bloc notes, lorsqu'une voix masculine, un baryton chaleureux inconnu, attira mon attention. Je relevais la tête et vis au travers de la vitre de séparation qui donnait sur le couloir, notre proviseur en grande conversation avec un inconnu.

Réflexion faite, il ne m'était pas si inconnu que cela. Je me levais de ma chaise, surpris.

Il s'agissait du conducteur dont le véhicule s'était trouvé voisin au mien lorsque j'étais arrêté au feu rouge et que j'avais trouvé intéressant. J'allais me rendre dans le couloir pour enfin le voir dans son entier, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours.

Mon bel inconnu adressa encore quelques mots au proviseur puis tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la direction des escaliers. J'accélérais le pas.

Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans l'établissement. Il avait piqué ma curiosité. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison j'agissais ainsi, moi qui suis d'un naturel méfiant et qui ai tendance à fuir les autres comme la peste, mais il me fallait absolument le revoir.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le couloir empli d'élèves, il n'y était plus.

- Entrez, je vous rejoins dans une seconde. Dis-je distraitement à mes jeunes, tandis qu'ils me passaient devant pour entrer dans la classe.

J'étais déçu. L'inconnu avait disparu et je restais planté là comme un idiot. Je secouais la tête et allais faire demi tour pour rejoindre mes élèves lorsque quelqu'un me héla.

- Monsieur Yuy ! Attendez une minute, s'il vous plaît.

- Attendez avant de reprendre où nous en étions arrêté. J'arrive tout de suite. Demandais-je à mes élèves. Essayez de ne pas être trop bruyants.

Je me tournais vers celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Monsieur Khushrenada s'avançait vers moi, tout sourires.

- Je pensais bien vous avoir avant que vous n'entriez en cours. Je n'arrête pas de galoper dans tous les sens. Dit-il, un peu essoufflé, avec un petit rire et les pommettes rouges. Nous sommes un peu bousculés depuis la reprise des cours ce matin. J'ai fait le tour de pratiquement l'ensemble des classes avec la personne que nous devions recevoir à propos de ce projet de fin d'année.

Je manquais de me frapper le front. J'avais oublié qu'un metteur en scène devait passer dans le lycée pour venir choisir des élèves pour sa pièce. L'inconnu était donc cet homme. J'essayais désespérément de me souvenir de son nom lorsque le proviseur poursuivit ses explications.

- Monsieur Maxwell est pour le moment avec votre collègue, monsieur Peacecraft, il ne devrait plus tarder. Vous devriez rejoindre vos élèves. Reprenez tranquillement votre cours, je vais l'attendre et nous viendrons ensuite vous parler du projet.

J'opinais avant de retourner dans la salle.

- On laisse la porte ouverte, m'sieu ? Demanda David, étonné.

- Monsieur Khushrenada ne va pas tarder à venir vous rendre visite d'ici quelques minutes. Expliquais-je brièvement puis j'allais prendre mon livret sur le bureau. Reprenons. Qui avait la dernière réplique ? Marc ?

Après une pause et avoir pris une boisson chaude au distributeur, mes élèves se sentaient bien plus toniques que l'heure précédente. Je poursuivis donc le cours sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Les élèves passaient par petits groupes et il arriva un moment où je dus participer. Il manquait une personne pour donner la réplique. Le faire ne me dérangeait pas. Je me trouvais dans ma salle avec mes élèves et dans un environnement familier. J'étais donc très à l'aise.

La bonne humeur se mit à régner lorsque David, qui interprétait le rôle principal de la pièce, commença à me donner la réplique et il jouait avec un très grand naturel. J'en étais d'ailleurs surpris.

Nous en étions au début de la pièce.

- _Oui… Et bien… En fait… Cecily est ma tante._ Me dit David, qui avait pris l'air embarrassé.

- _Votre tante ? Pourquoi vous appelle-t-elle son oncle ? « De la part de votre petite Cecily, avec tout son affection à son cher oncle Jack ». Je n'ai aucune objection, je peux comprendre tout à fait qu'une tante puisse appeler son propre neveu son oncle. Mais votre nom n'est pas Jack, c'est Constant._ Répliquais-je avec un sourcil levé.

- _Ce n'est pas Constant, c'est Jack._ Me corrigea David, les sourcils froncés, complètement dans la peau de son personnage.

- _Vous m'avez toujours dit que c'était Constant ! _Rétorquais-je, l'air légèrement agacé._ Je vous ai présenté à tous mes amis sous le nom de Constant. Vous répondez au nom de Constant. Vous êtes l'homme le plus constant que je connaisse ! C'est absurde de dire vous appeler Constant si ce n'est pas le cas ! Tenez, vos cartes de visite en sont la preuve ! _

Je feignis d'en sortir une de ma poche et de la lui tendre.

- _Mr Constant Worthing. B. 4. Les Albany. Ha !_ Dis-je avec un sourire triomphant. (1)

Je remarquais tout à coup, à la fin de cette réplique, que l'attention de certains de mes élèves était ailleurs. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient même du mal à conserver leur sérieux. Tous leurs regards avaient convergé vers la porte.

Je me tournais à demi et demeurais interdit. Pris dans la pièce, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais joué devant un public sans m'en rendre compte. Tout comme David qui semblait visiblement plus que surpris. Quasi abasourdi.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, légèrement embarrassé.

Le proviseur se tenait près du metteur en scène. Ils étaient entrés dans la salle. Ils se trouvaient contre les tables et avaient vraisemblablement dû assister aux cinq dernières minutes de mon cours sans même que je remarque leur présence.

Mais ce n'était pas simplement cela qui m'avait saisi.

Le metteur en scène, Maxwell, était l'un des hommes les plus séduisants que j'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici et j'en avais pourtant rencontré tout comme j'en avais remarqué beaucoup depuis que j'étais en âge de m'intéresser à autre chose que les pâquerettes qui se trouvaient sur le bord d'un chemin. Aucun en tout cas ne m'avaient littéralement attiré l'attention de cette façon. Il était sublime.

J'avais également noté que ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité discrète de mes élèves était sa tenue pour le moins excentrique. Il portait le kilt. Il nous regardait tous avec un sourire jovial et avait les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Euh... Monsieur le Proviseur, monsieur Maxwell, entrez, je vous en prie. Dis-je un peu pris de court.

- Bonjour monsieur Yuy. Duo Maxwell. Enchanté de faire connaissance. Monsieur Khushrenada m'a énormément parlé de vous et du travail que vous effectuez avec vos élèves. Dit Maxwell, de sa voix grave, qui venait vers moi, main tendue. Je vous ai observé pendant quelques minutes et je dois dire que ce qui se passe ici m'impressionne. Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation.

- J'apprécie le compliment mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le faire, plutôt à mes élèves. Nous venons tout juste de commencer à travailler sur la pièce. Répondis-je avant de saisir sa main.

Sa main était chaude, légèrement rêche, avec des doigts longs et forts. La solide poignée de mains que nous échangions faillit me faire grimacer. Il avait une fichue poigne.

Et un fichu regard. Je me secouais et tentais de conserver mon sang froid. La question que je me posais il y avait un peu plus d'une heure, en début de cours, avait une réponse.

Un regard bleu violet existe. Ce Duo avait des yeux au moins aussi fascinants que la gemme citée par l'article.

Je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal parce qu'il me tenait toujours la main et je ne ressentais rien de particulier. Aucun malaise, aucun stress, aucun dégoût. Cet homme, un parfait étranger, était en train de me toucher et je me sentais tout à fait bien. Il avait réussi à effectuer ce tour de force et je n'arrivais pas m'expliquer comment.

J'étais partagé entre l'incompréhension et la stupéfaction. Je finis par me secouer et retirer ma main de la sienne avec un bref sourire avant de me tourner vers le proviseur qui était en train d'expliquer aux élèves la raison de la présence de Maxwell.

- Génial ! S'exclama Mei Li, qui s'avança vers le metteur en scène enthousiaste. Donc vous faites une sorte de casting ?

- C'est un peu ça oui. Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire avant de poursuivre, l'air subitement beaucoup plus professionnel et concentré. Comme je l'ai annoncé à tout vos autres camarades, il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose à ne pas prendre au sérieux mais bel et bien d'un projet qui relie l'ensemble des lycées de la ville.

Il sortit des feuilles d'un dossier qu'il avait sous le bras et le donna au premier élève qui se présenta devant lui. Je vis alors ce qu'il avait dans le dos lorsqu'il s'avança et que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. J'en restais bouche bée.

Il avait bien les cheveux longs, je l'avait déjà plus ou moins noté lorsqu'il était dans la voiture mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Pas à cette tresse qu'il avait d'une longueur interminable pour un homme. La pointe de cette dernière lui arrivait au niveau des reins et se balançait dans son dos à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

Ce qui lui conférait une vie propre. Le balancement de cette tresse était hypnotique, fascinant, surtout que son extrémité était placée dans le creux de ses reins, juste au dessus d'un postérieur qui était pour le moins, on pouvait aisément le deviner sous l'épaisse étoffe du kilt, relativement ferme et rebondi.

Je déglutis et portais mon doigt replié sous mon nez pour dissimuler un sourire. L'homme était non seulement surprenant mais de plus en plus intéressant.

Je me morigénais et me demandais ce qui m'arrivais tout à coup. Voilà que je m'intéressais de près à l'anatomie d'un visiteur en pleine salle de classe bourrée d'élèves. Jamais encore je n'avais complètement zapé quelque chose pour me laisser distraire par un homme que je trouvais à mon goût. Cela faisait des années que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Des années. Pas depuis l'_incident_.

Je reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait.

- Tout vos autres petits camarades ont reçu ce papier que vous devez remettre à vos parents si vous n'êtes pas majeurs. Si vous l'êtes, c'est à vous de le remplir et de le signer bien entendu. Expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Je remarquais subitement que certains élèves se livraient à un curieux manège. Ils s'étaient rapprochés du metteur en scène et se penchaient derrière lui pour regarder sous son kilt. Je haussais les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de reculer d'un geste sec de la main.

Ils le firent avec des sourires gênés pour certains, avec l'air hilare pour d'autres.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a un bon potentiel dans cette classe. Poursuivait Maxwell. Un bon nombre d'entre vous pourraient être comédiens dans cette pièce que nous allons monter. D'autres pourraient aider au niveau technique. Je prends tout le monde mais tout le monde ne montera pas sur scène. L'atelier théâtre que je propose se scindera en différents groupes. Certains joueront, d'autres feront partie de tout ce qui est technique, lumières, dont l'habillage et le maquillage.

Il y eut des exclamations enthousiastes suivies de mains levées d'élèves qui se proposaient spontanément pour les différents groupes et Maxwell se mit à rire avant de lever les mains.

- Pas tous en même temps. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- JINSEI ! Aboyais-je tout à coup.

Ce qui fit sursauter plus d'un. Ma voix avait porté dans l'espace clos. J'oubliais souvent que j'avais du coffre. Le regard violet de Maxwell se tourna vers moi, surpris.

J'étais irrité par le comportement de Jinsei qui insistait. Il passait son temps à discrètement tenter de savoir ce que cachait la jupe plissée de notre visiteur.

Mon exclamation le fit aussitôt se redresser et il se fit tout petit. Je le foudroyais du regard.

- Je vois que mon kilt vous intéresse. Soupira Maxwell, qui avait saisi toute la scène et qui avait compris la raison de mon ire.

Il eut un rire bref.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde et vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir ce réflexe. Tous les autres lycéens ont fait la même chose. Ajouta-t-il, l'air amusé. C'est tout à fait normal. J'ai eu le même comportement de la part des enfants autant que d'adultes, dans tous les pays. Cette curiosité à propos du kilt est très répandue. Allez-y, demandez le puisque ça vous démange tant.

- Laissez moi passer les gars, je vais la poser votre question, même si je connais la réponse. S'esclaffa quelqu'un parmi mes jeunes.

Il y eut une bousculade, les élèves se resserrèrent et David s'avança avec un large sourire. Le metteur en scène souleva un sourcil. Il avait l'air étonné de le voir mais semblait le connaître. Je constatais, étonné à mon tour, qu'ils avaient un air de famille. L'adolescent était aussi roux qu'un renard et ses traits avaient quelque chose de familier avec ceux de notre visiteur.

Il avait un regard bleu dont la teinte était proche de celle du regard de Maxwell.

- David ? Demanda ce dernier, d'un ton hésitant, puis il sourit. Jeune cousin Mac Forsythe, comment vas-tu ? Je savais bien que tu te trouvais quelque part dans cet établissement mais je ne me souvenais plus dans quelle classe. Ta mère m'a bien donné des indications mais tu me connais, j'ai dû les égarer quelque part.

- C'est bien moi cousin, tu n'as pas la berlue. J'ai beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans à l'époque. Dit David, hilare. Par contre tu n'as pas beaucoup changé toi. Ah si, ta tresse est plus longue.

Maxwell eut un bon rire franc avant de rejoindre l'adolescent qui attendait avec le sourire. Il lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

- Je ne m'attendais effectivement pas à te trouver dans cette classe-ci, ni à te voir aussi ... grand ? Presque aussi grand que moi. Encore du chemin à faire. Et tu as du poil au menton aujourd'hui, du muscle aussi. Dit-il goguenard avant de le faire tourner sur lui même tandis que David râlait pour la forme. Ah oui il s'est développé le bougre ! Ça doit plaire au demoiselles.

Les garçons s'esclaffaient, les filles rougissaient et David finit par lui donner un léger coup de poing après que Maxwell l'ait repris par les épaules hilare.

- Cesse donc de te servir de moi pour faire diversion et réponds donc à leur question, Duo. Protesta David, amusé. Allez, dis leur ce que tu as sous ton kilt, qu'on se marre.

- Bien. Vous vouliez une réponse à cette question qui taraude bon nombre de personnes en général et que pourtant aucun n'a osé me poser, vous allez l'avoir. Dit Maxwell, qui promena son regard violet sur l'ensemble de mes élèves avec un sourire. Beaucoup des élèves ont tenté une approche assez acrobatique des dessous de ma personne mais n'ont pas réussi à voir quoi que ce soit. N'est ce pas Jinsei ?

Un rire général accueillit la dernière phrase et Jinsei lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait l'ébranler. J'avais un peu de mal avec ce jeune qui provenait, comme moi, du pays du soleil levant, mais il n'était pas si tête de lard qu'il en donnait l'air.

- Un gentleman répond toujours, que ce qu'il porte sous son kilt ne regarde que lui. Il est de règle qu'un homme bien élevé se montre discret sur la question. Reprit tranquillement Maxwell avec le sourire, lorsque les rires furent calmés, et il regardait Jinsei droit dans les yeux. Sachez que toute question posée à ce sujet, obtient rarement une réponse directe. J'aurais pu également vous dire que tout était en parfait état de marche ou encore que je porte des chaussures et des chaussettes.

Il y eut de petits rires et des sourires amusés. Il en profita pour faire une légère pause et son regard se déplaça pour venir se poser dans le mien.

- J'aurais pu vous le dire. Poursuivit-il, toujours aussi tranquillement. Mais je préfère vous donner la réponse que nous donnons nous écossais. Parce que je suis écossais et qu'en Ecosse nous avons une réponse toute faite.

Il prit une seconde pour ménager un peu plus son effet.

- Puisque vous tenez tant à savoir ce que je porte sous mon kilt, je vais vous le dire. Ma réponse est celle-ci : The future of Scotland. Dit-il, avec un petit sourire et l'œil brillant.

Nouvel éclat de rire auquel monsieur Khushrenada et moi même participons. Cet homme était imprévisible, patient, pourvu d'un sens de l'humour qui me plaisait beaucoup et il avait ce don pour la communication que possédaient peu de personnes.

Je réalisais qu'il me regardait toujours et lui adressais un sourire.

Il détourna ensuite ses yeux pour les diriger vers le proviseur qui paraissait être subitement très pressé.

- Nous allons devoir vous laisser et passer à la classe suivante. Annonça Khushrenada. Vous avez dans vos mains tout les détails du projet et la fiche d'inscription au cas où vous voudriez y participer. Parlez-en à vos parents. Le bureau des surveillants est l'endroit où vous devez rendre les fiches.

Il quitta ensuite la salle, accompagné de Maxwell, non sans que celui-ci ne dise au revoir à mes élèves et qu'il vienne me serrer la main. J'eus droit à un nouveau regard mais plus appuyé cette fois. Tout comme fut la poignée de main. Très légèrement plus insistante mais sans plus. Il ne s'imposait pas.

C'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'il était gay.

Je demeurais légèrement distrait après qu'ils soient partis. Je ne vis pas passer les heures de cours suivantes et me rendit à la cantine pour y prendre mon déjeuner.

Duo Maxwell occupait toutes mes pensées. Il y avait très longtemps que ce genre de chose ne m'était arrivé et j'en étais tout de même un peu contrarié. Je savais qu'il ne me servait à rien de rêver, que je n'allais jamais avoir de contact plus poussé avec cet homme. Il fallait être réaliste, je ne pouvais avoir aucune relation avec qui que ce soit, pour des raisons qui étaient tout à fait évidentes.

Mes deux seuls amis avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à me supporter au bout d'un moment, raison pour laquelle les très courtes vacances que nous passions tous les trois ensembles ne duraient jamais plus d'une dizaine de jours. Alors imaginer que je pourrais avoir une relation plus suivie avec cet homme qui m'avait littéralement charmé, et ceci en quelques minutes, impossible.

Impossible.

Inconcevable. Même après tout ce temps.

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu du couloir qui allait en direction de la cantine et allais m'appuyer au mur, la respiration subitement courte. Je me sentais envahi de sueur froide. Des images me revenaient, images d'un passé qu'il ne me sera jamais possible d'oublier.

Leur violence me donnait la nausée. Je pouvais encore sentir leurs mains sur moi, leur odeur de sueur, leur peau, leurs doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans mes muscles et ailleurs. Leurs souffles. J'entendais presque leurs voix murmurantes ou rauques, emplies de désir, qui m'insultaient, tandis qu'ils me prenaient, encore et encore.

Une vague de nausée plus forte que la précédente me fit avoir un haut le cœur et je sentais le mal de tête poindre, lancinant. Une douleur sourde était en train d'envahir le bas de mon dos.

Je me redressais une main appuyée sur les reins, incrédule. Il y avait des mois que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Beaucoup de ces manifestations physiques qui me rendaient la vie dure autrefois avaient disparu avec le travail que j'avais effectué chez mon psychiatre.

Je devais me calmer, venir à bout de cette attaque de panique, sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir assurer mes cours cet après midi.

- Merde Heero ! Secoue toi ! Murmurais-je avant de prendre une bonne inspiration puis de relâcher l'air avec lenteur.

Le mal de tête était toujours présent, la douleur au dos semblait vouloir disparaître, mais je me sentais encore patraque.

- Monsieur Yuy ? Fit une voix derrière moi et je sursautais violemment. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Attendez.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Dis-je entre mes dents serrées, lorsque je vis sa main près de mon bras.

La main recula.

- Mais enfin, vous me semblez sur le point de vous effondrer...

Je levais le regard vers Maxwell qui se tenait devant moi et qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. Je pris conscience du spectacle pitoyable que je devais offrir et levais la main avec un faible sourire.

- Je m'effondrerais, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas bien grave, cela va passer. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me touchez pas. Articulais-je avant d'appuyer mon dos contre la surface fraîche derrière moi.

Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol et posait ma tête contre le mur. Il s'assit près de moi, frotta sa barbe, l'air pensif mais évita de me toucher comme je l'avais demandé. Il gardait en revanche les yeux posés sur moi et me surveillait, guettait la moindre faiblesse. Il avait compris qu'il fallait me laisser me remettre seul de ce malaise qui m'avait saisi.

En plus d'être beau, amusant, d'avoir ce léger accent qui le rendait encore plus sexy et en plus du fait qu'il paraissait visiblement très intelligent, il était compatissant, serviable et venait en aide à son prochain. Mais je ne voyais pas de pitié dans son regard. Il y en aurait-il eu, je l'aurai envoyé balader. Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

J'étais sincèrement en train de craquer pour ce type. Tout ça parce qu'il montrait un tant soit peu de compassion et d'attention pour moi, parce qu'il était mignon. A moins que ce ne soit le coup de foudre.

Ma psy n'avait pas tort. Il semblerait finalement qu'après tout ce temps j'aille tout de même mieux.

Je me retins tout de même de gémir de frustration. Il fallait que je me sente attiré par lui alors que je n'étais pas encore très sûr de moi. J'étais loin d'avoir regagné toute la confiance en moi que j'avais perdu il y avait si longtemps de cela.

Je laissais tomber ma tête en avant avec un soupir et passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Je les avais raides mais plus ou moins indisciplinés, raison pour laquelle je les coupais assez courts. Incoiffables, donc mon geste n'avait fait que les mettre davantage dans tous les sens.

- C'est sympa d'avoir voulu me venir en aide mais vous devriez y aller. Dis-je avec un très bref sourire. Je vais rester encore un peu ici en attendant que cela passe complètement.

- Je peux rester. Mon estomac est un solide estomac écossais et peut tout à fait attendre. Répondit-il gentiment avant de se tapoter le ventre. J'ai de quoi vivre sur mes réserves encore voyons... une petite demi heure ?

J'eus un sourire qui lui fit en avoir un autre.

- Je ne veux pas vous laisser seul, monsieur Yuy. Ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Bien aimable. Murmurais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Il avait un regard magnifique. L'on pouvait aisément se perdre dans ses yeux. Ses iris n'étaient qu'une moire vivante de mauves bleutés dans lesquels la lumière ambiante venait jouer.

Je me détendais lentement, je me sentais bien et pourtant j'étais devenu un paradoxe vivant. Une partie de moi-même me hurlait de m'enfuir, très loin, l'autre me suggérait de permettre à mes émotions et mes sentiments de se déployer, d'accepter, d'apprendre à redevenir plus « normal ». J'appréhendais ce qui était en train de m'arriver et je le recherchais. Je me sentais avoir des élans, des envies, un besoin de tendresse, tout un monde de sentiments et d'émotions que je n'avais plus connu depuis très très longtemps.

C'était délicieux et effrayant dans le même temps.

Je sentis, incrédule, les doigts de Maxwell passer sur mon front pour repousser l'une de mes mèches vers l'arrière. Il les retira aussitôt avec un sourire très doux.

- Désolé. Mon geste était complètement irréfléchi et spontané. Dit-il devant mon expression interloquée. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Je vous intéresse. Dis-je avec un peu de sécheresse avant de soupirer. Pardon, j'ai été un peu trop agressif.

- Le mot intéresser est un faible mot, Heero Yuy, professeur de lettres modernes. Répondit tranquillement Maxwell, avant d'avoir un sourire. Depuis que je vous ai remarqué dans votre voiture ce matin, vous ne cessez d'occuper mes pensées.

- Vous m'avez quoi ? Demandais-je, stupéfait, avant de me reprendre. Vous m'avez vu dans ma voiture ?

- C'est exact. J'avais même noté que, pendant un court instant, vous aviez regardé de mon côté. Ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace embarrassée. J'avoue également que vous revoir dans cette salle de classe m'a mis les idées à l'envers. Vous avez un regard bleu assez percutant et j'ai un faible pour les hommes dans votre genre. Suis-je trop direct ?

- Seigneur dieu tout puissant, c'est ma journée ! Emis-je dans un gémissement.

Il souleva un sourcil.

- Did I say anything wrong ? Demanda-t-il, avant d'aussitôt s'excuser. Il m'arrive encore souvent d'employer ma langue maternelle alors que je vis dans ce pays depuis un certain temps déjà. Pardonnez moi. Je vous demandais si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Passer un peu de temps avec lui à simplement parler m'avait étrangement apaisé.

J'en connaissais une qui serait ravie si elle savait tout cela et il s'agissait de ma psy. Elle allait d'ailleurs en entendre parler à notre prochain rendez vous. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu me laisser approcher aussi facilement en si peu de temps.

Je décidais de cesser de me poser des questions pour le moment et de vivre les choses.

- No you didn't, Duo. Vous n'avez rien dit qui puisse m'indisposer ou même m'irriter. Répondis-je avec un sourire. Seulement vous êtes le second à me faire une déclaration aujourd'hui.

- Oh. Et quel est le premier, quel est cet homme que je sache le nom de mon rival pour lui dire ma façon de penser et l'écarter de mon chemin ? Demanda Duo sur le ton de l'humour, le coude posé sur son genou.

Il avait posé son autre main à plat sur la petite sacoche en cuir qui était posée sur le devant de son kilt pour le plaquer un peu plus entre ses jambes. J'essayais de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce geste venait de me faire réaliser qu'il n'avait vraiment rien en dessous.

- Peu importe de qui il s'agit, sir Maxwell. Il est loin d'être un rival dans la mesure où je l'ai refusé comme prétendant. Répondis-je avec un sourire franc.

- Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes totalement et absolument libre de toute attache ? S'enquit-il avec une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

Je l'observais une courte seconde. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien me cacher cette question pour le moins franche. Si l'on y réfléchissait bien, il avait toujours été franc et honnête, n'avait jamais louvoyé, dissimulé, cherché à cacher quoi que ce soit concernant sa personne.

C'était cela qui faisait que je l'acceptais avec autant de facilité en réalité. Cet homme était franc comme l'or et d'une honnêteté extraordinaire. Cela se notait dans sa façon d'être, son regard, ses mots.

- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Confirmais-je et les mots étaient sortis si vite de ma bouche que je m'en retrouvais idiot.

- Accepteriez-vous donc que je vous fasse la cour, monsieur Yuy ? Demanda le sieur Maxwell, tout à fait sérieusement.

- Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Demandais-je sincèrement ébahi.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je tiens à vous faire la cour dans les formes. Déclara-t-il, l'air très calme. A l'ancienne. Je suis un homme courtois, qui a été élevé selon certains principes. Vous êtes le premier à qui je pose la question. Le premier et le seul. Je pense savoir ce que je dis lorsque j'assure que je suis certain que je ne fais pas d'erreur en vous ayant choisi comme Promis. Et non je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit.

Je le considérais, les yeux ronds. La question qu'il venait de m'adresser et le principe même d'être courtisé paraissait tellement hors de contexte, surtout à notre époque, et surtout adressée à un homme, que j'en restais totalement stupide.

Il voulait me faire la cour. Il y tenait et il voulait faire de moi son Promis parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi.

- _Mince. Il est sérieux._ Pensais-je, paniqué._ Il est vraiment sérieux._

Son regard était tout à fait sérieux. Plus que cela, amoureux, tendre, attentif.

Inquiet.

- _Que Dieu me patafiolle ! Saperlipopette ! Waouh ?_ Pensais-je de nouveau, avant de déglutir, et je reportais mon regard vers les arbres qui se situaient un peu plus loin. _Personne ne m'a encore jamais fait ce coup là._

Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Les pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit enfiévré.

- J'en serais flatté. Murmurais-je finalement.

Une fois de plus les mots avaient littéralement franchi la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je n'y puisse grand chose.

Pourquoi ai-je répondu ça !

- J'en serais honoré. Dit-il, le regard brillant.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, me frottais l'arrière du pantalon d'un geste rapide pour le dépoussiérer.

- Je vais bien mieux, merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Lui dis-je après m'être éclairci la voix, horriblement embarrassé et charmé dans le même temps. Je vais me rendre à la cantine et prendre mon repas. Je pense que ce qui vient de m'arriver devait être dû à un coup de fatigue. Manger me fera du bien.

- J'allais également dans cette direction. Je comptais prendre mon repas à la cantine. Puis-je vous accompagner et vous tenir compagnie ? S'enquit-il une fois qu'il fut debout.

J'acceptais avec un hochement de tête.

Je m'attendais à attirer l'attention des élèves comme celle des professeurs, à la cantine, puisque j'étais en compagnie du metteur en scène qui devait animer un projet important dans le lycée, mais pas à ce point là.

Les élèves nous suivirent du regard tout le temps où nous nous trouvâmes au self en train de nous servir, puis nous eûmes la visites de quelques collègues, toutes féminines, qui vinrent bavarder quelques minutes avec nous avant d'enfin avoir la paix.

- Il était temps ! On en arrivait au fromage tout de même ! Ronchonnais-je, agacé.

Duo se mit à rire.

- Je pensais que vous en auriez eu l'habitude. Vous êtes plutôt beau garçon. Dit-il, amusé. Vous devez avoir du succès auprès des femmes.

- J'attaque ma cinquième année dans cet établissement. Plus personne ne m'approche, homme ou femme, depuis les premières semaines de mon arrivée, la toute première année. Lui dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon eau. Vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle. Pour tout le monde, sauf mes élèves, je suis un ours mal léché et je mords tout ceux qui tentent de sympathiser avec moi.

- Non ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si. Rétorquais-je avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Le regard violet brillait doucement. Je secouais la tête. L'angoisse revenait. Ce qui m'arrivait été inattendu, trop rapide. Incroyable.

Je plaisais à quelqu'un qui pour une fois paraissait être un homme qui ne semblait pas être simplement intéressé que par mon physique mais bien par l'ensemble de ma personne.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Bégayais-je presque, complètement perdu. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet devant ma soudaine confusion. Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'enlevais mes lunettes, portais mes mains à mon visage pour le frotter puis je les abaissais lentement et les gardais jointes contre mes lèvres. Il s'avança légèrement par dessus la table.

- Voulez-vous que nous sortions pour faire quelque pas et prendre l'air ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

Son regard était sincère. Il était sincère. Il avait vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur moi, d'être avec moi, après simplement quelques heures depuis le début de notre rencontre. Il voulait être auprès de moi mais ne voulait pas me bousculer. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Il me faisait peur. Je me faisais peur. Tout me faisait peur.

Je remis mes lunettes, saisit ma sacoche posée sur la chaise près de moi et me levais en catastrophe pour sortir de table et fuir l'endroit sans lui laisser d'explication.

Je l'ai planté là. Une fois sous le préau, je me suis mis à courir vers la salle des professeurs qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cour, rouge de honte.

Je m'enfuyais comme une adolescente, incapable d'assumer ce que je ressentais, incapable de faire face à de véritables émotions. A des émotions qui me faisaient me sentir plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis des années. Vivant et heureux. Je me sentais heureux et bien avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et que je venais tout juste de rencontrer.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il y avait des années que je n'avais éprouvé cela et je me sentais totalement emporté par le tourbillon que cela avait engendré.

Dire qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques heures, quelques toutes petites heures, pour que tout ce processus enfoui en moi se remette si facilement et si violemment en marche.

- Attendez !

Je m'arrêtais. Il était ridicule de fuir davantage. Je devais me raisonner, j'étais un adulte.

Faire face, c'est ça. Merde, c'est chiant d'être adulte. Ça fait mal. Même à trente six ans. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Heero, attendez. Ne partez pas.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et prit une grande inspiration. Courage mon vieux.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça... Commençais-je et je me tus, surpris, lorsqu'il posa ses doigts dans un geste rapide sur mes lèvres avant de les retirer.

Il était décidément très tactile.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Dites moi simplement si vous êtes disponible ce soir après les cours. Dit-il doucement. J'aimerais pouvoir vous parler, dans un endroit public, où vous voulez et uniquement si vous le désirez.

Son ton de voix était parfait. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer et me proposait un rendez-vous dans un endroit où je ne risquais pas d'avoir peur d'être en sa compagnie. J'avais la sensation qu'il avait compris certaines choses qui me concernaient.

J'hésitais.

- Eh bien, je...

- Acceptez. Vous êtes mon meilleur atout pour ce projet. Je ne parle pas simplement de vous mais de vos élèves. Le travail que vous faites avec eux est extraordinaire. Dit-il avec précipitation, le regard chaleureux. Vous êtes un homme brillant, doué et bien plus vivant que vous ne pensez l'être.

- N'est-ce donc pas pour mon charme que vous me courtisez ? Demandais-je avec humour.

- J'ai envie de vous courtiser à l'ancienne parce que vous êtes un homme qui méritez un traitement particulier. Dit-il très doucement, avant de se rapprocher et il passa le revers de ses doigts sur ma joue.

La caresse me fit frémir mais parce que je l'appréciais. Je me surprenais moi-même. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de ma sacoche.

- Vous avez besoin de délicatesse, Heero. Celui qui pourra vous approcher devra faire preuve de patience et de beaucoup d'amour. Ajouta-t-il avant de m'adresser un sourire tendre qui me surpris. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci ce soir.

- Vous êtes surprenant. Dis-je à mi voix, étonné de constater combien, sans le savoir, il était proche de la vérité.

- Je ne le suis qu'avec de très rares personnes. Répondit-il avant de ramener sa tresse sur son épaule et il retira le ruban mauve qui en entourait l'extrémité.

Je ne bougeais pas lorsqu'il me le passa avec des gestes mesurés et doux à la boutonnière de ma veste avant de le nouer puis de retirer ses mains. Je regardais le noeud qu'il venait de faire, un peu large, à deux boucles, qui retombait très souple sur le haut de ma veste, j'y passais les doigts puis je relevais les yeux pour aussitôt les avoir dans les siens.

- Un petit cadeau pour mon promis. Dit Duo avec un sourire. Gardez le.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire.

- J'accepte pour ce soir. Je finis à dix sept heures. Précisais-je.

- A ce soir devant le lycée. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

(1) Répliques tirées de "L'importance d'être Constant" d'Oscar Wilde.

**Mot du prof de français : **

Les copies ont été rendues, les notes étant situées dans les régions sub terriennes, j'ai décidé que le prochain sujet porterait sur l'archéologie ^^

Remettez vos oeuvres aux surveillants ( vous savez les choses hyperstressées qui se trouvent dans le bureau quelque part dans nos locaux XD)

Votre bien aimé enseignant qui se la coule douce hehehe.


	3. Drame et déclaration

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il se trouve par contre des satellites qui sont venus se greffer aux personnages originaux qui eux m'appartiennent et qui sont ici pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.

**Genre **: Fic à chapitres. Yaoi.

**Résumé** : Etre enseignant ça peut être marrant, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler avec un excentrique, rien ne dit que les problèmes ne vont pas arriver au triple galop, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Heero et de Duo.

Merci pour les petits mots gentils qui m'ont été adressé.

Bonne lecture :)

**Chap. 3.**

**Drame et déclaration.**

Il pleuvait à verse. Temps de saison qui contraignait les passants à courir se mettre au chaud pour fuir l'humidité et les véhicules à circuler au ralenti.

- Temps de chien ! Grommela l'homme qui entra dans l'immeuble en coup de vent avant de secouer son parapluie qu'il venait de refermer.

- Bonjour monsieur Yuy. Le salua une jeune femme, assise derrière son guichet.

Elle lui adressa un sourire agréable lorsqu'il releva la tête puis se dirigea vers elle sans prêter attention aux quelques personnes qui circulaient dans le vaste hall lumineux, employés de bureau pressés, habitants de l'immeuble et personnes en visite.

Il rendit brièvement son sourire à la jeune réceptionniste de cette énorme bâtisse qui abritait principalement des bureaux.

- Bonjour Martha. Comment se porte Timo ? S'enquit-il sur un ton courtois.

- Notre vieux toutou va beaucoup mieux, monsieur Yuy. L'opération lui a réussi. Répondit celle-ci, avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir indiqué l'adresse de votre ami vétérinaire. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

- Nul besoin de me remercier, Martha. L'essentiel est que votre petite famille et vous puissiez être heureux et profiter encore longtemps de ce brave compagnon. Répondit gentiment Heero avec un sourire, avant d'amorcer un pas vers les ascenseurs. Je dois y aller, sinon le docteur Po va me tirer les oreilles.

Une fois dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton du huitième étage et s'adossa au fond avec un soupir.

Il avait eu une semaine chargée, entre les cours, les répétitions et les réunions entre les membres du staff de la Etherial Theater Compagny. Sans compter certains rendez-vous qui n'étaient pas toujours prévus et qui avaient bousculé ses habitudes.

Son regard se mit à briller et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il ne détestait pas tant que cela voir ses habitudes bousculées en fin de compte. Il s'était un peu trop encroûté dans son quotidien. Un certain écossais au regard bleu violet, qui était actuellement l'objet de ses pensées, était celui qui l'avait sorti de sa routine depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

A vrai dire, il lui accordait ses attentions depuis plusieurs jours de manière nettement plus intensive sans pour autant se montrer insistant et indélicat.

Heero appréciait de plus en plus sa présence.

La cabine s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme en sortit d'un pas alerte. Il s'arrêta devant la secrétaire qui avait le regard rivé sur son écran et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle tapait un texte, sans doute un compte rendu de visite, dont elle reprenait le contenu directement du dictaphone auquel était branchés les écouteurs.

Parfaitement consciente du fait que quelqu'un venait d'arriver, elle releva la tête pour la tourner vers Heero et lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de professionnel.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il venait au cabinet et ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié.

- Bonjour Heero. Dit-elle de sa voix douce après avoir ôté ses écouteurs. Comment allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Parfaitement bien. Répondit-il avec un large sourire. Et toi Cassy ?

- Oh hoo ! Ouhouhouh ! Oulala ! Mais qu'est ce que je vois ? Gloussa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle levait un doigt pour volontairement le pointer vers lui. Je connais ce regard là !

Le regard vert de la jeune femme étincela.

- Toi, tu es amoureux ! Dit-elle, taquine. Dis moi tout.

Heero souleva un sourcil, saisi. Il se gratta l'occiput. Il ne pensait pas être amoureux. Attiré, sensible à une certaine personne mais pas au point d'être amoureux.

Il avait encore du mal à admettre ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Je vois quelqu'un mais c'est tout. Admit-il, un peu gêné.

- Tu vois quelqu'un mais c'est tout. Je suis très contente pour toi. Dit la secrétaire, avec un sourire maternel, amusée. Tu sais très bien que je ne te demanderais rien d'autre, Heero. Je suis simplement contente que tu aies trouvé un ami. Tu vas pouvoir parler de tout ceci avec Sally. Elle n'en a que pour une petite dizaine de minutes, le temps de finir avec l'autre patient. La salle d'attente te tend les bras.

Il la remercia avec un sourire. Cassy était très gentille et était effectivement une personne discrète. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle et ce qui lui avait lentement permis de reprendre confiance dans les autres. Elle faisait partie du cercle de ses très rares amis.

Il alla prendre place en salle d'attente. Elle était vide. Il n'y avait en règle générale personne à cette heure-ci. Cassy prenait toujours soin de lui donner des rendez-vous à des heures où ne venaient que de peu de personnes et le plus souvent des femmes.

Il avait pendant très longtemps très peu toléré la présence des hommes dans un entourage fermé. Sa relation aux autres ne s'était nettement améliorée que depuis deux ans environ. Il arrivait à rester dans des lieux bondés, comme le lycée, des cafés ou encore dernièrement un espace restreint comme le théâtre dans lequel il allait trois fois par semaine tous les soirs.

Il dressa tout à coup l'oreille, tous ses sens en alerte. Des sons lui parvenaient du couloir. La porte de la salle d'attente était ouverte et il pouvait nettement entendre ce qui se passait.

Hors il venait d'entendre quelque chose se briser et un vague cri. Le son avait été étouffé, comme si cela provenait d'un endroit lointain.

Il y eut un autre son, un choc sourd et il bondit sur ses pieds avant de se rendre dans le couloir. Il vit Cassy contourner son comptoir, le regard effrayé. Elle s'arrêta, une main posée sur la poitrine, devant la porte du bureau du docteur Po, comme si elle contenait ses battements de cœur.

- Cassy ? Appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard agrandi, l'air sincèrement angoissée. Il y eut un autre choc sourd et elle sursauta, se retint de crier. Quelque chose avait été projeté contre la porte. Ils n'entendaient pas grand chose de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, celle-ci étant insonorisée, mais s'ils avaient pu entendre des sons, cela indiquait qu'il s'y déroulait une action suffisamment violente pour que cela ait pu se percevoir à l'ouïe.

L'insonorisation avait surtout été prévue pour qu'on entende pas les entretiens entre le médecin et le patient, donc le son de la voix mais à un niveau normal de conversation.

- J'entre. Décida Heero, sans même réfléchir. Appelle la sécurité de l'immeuble.

- Non ! Pas toi Heero ! S'exclama presque la jeune femme, qui se précipita vers le téléphone. J'appelle la sécurité, tu ne bouges surtout pas d'où tu es !

- Mais le temps que la sécurité arrive, il peut se passer n'importe quoi là dedans ! S'énerva le jeune homme, avant de poser une main sur la poignée de la porte. J'y vais !

- Heero non ! S'écria Cassy affolée puis elle dut prêter attention à la personne qui se trouvait au bout du fil. Venez vite au...

Heero n'entendit pas le reste. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et était entré en coup de vent pour faire dix pas, puis s'arrêter, net.

Pétrifié.

Le cauchemar recommençait, à la différence près que celle qui se trouvait à sa place était Sally Po, son médecin.

Statufié, les muscles tétanisés et douloureux, Heero n'arrivait pas à bouger, le regard posé sur la jeune femme allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix, qui demeurait immobile.

Elle avait les yeux aux pupilles rendues immenses par l'adrénaline et la souffrance, mais elle avait le visage impassible. Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune peur. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et tailladés à d'autres. Son corsage avait été déchiré pour laisser sa poitrine nue.

Elle avait également été blessée. De fines entailles se voyaient sur ses avant-bras, sa poitrine et son abdomen.

Un homme se penchait sur elle, un couteau à la main, avec un rictus malsain et était en train de s'acharner sur la ceinture de pantalon de la jeune femme.

Il ne comprenait pas. Sally qui se montrait si sélective, si prudente dans le choix de ses patients, avait laissé le loup entrer dans la bergerie. Bien entendu, comme tous les représentants de sa profession, elle n'était jamais à l'abri d'un problème mais il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi à la tromper.

Il était évident que ce type était un dangereux déséquilibré. Puis il se souvint des mots qu'elle avait un jour prononcés dans une conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

_La personne la plus dangereuse aura toujours l'air la plus inoffensive et la plus ordinaire qu'il soit dans son comportement de tous les jours. Rien ne laissera deviner ce qu'elle était en réalité._

Heero déglutit, serra les poings, fit un pas en avant. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne devait pas rester là à attendre que l'homme continue à s'acharner sur elle.

Il était terrifié.

Sally vit le mouvement sur le côté. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers son agresseur et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas, concentré ailleurs. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Heero avant de lui faire signe du bout des doigts de sortir de la pièce.

Il secoua la tête. Il refusait de la laisser. Il avait peur, mais il resterait et affronterait ce type. Il était absolument terrorisé mais il le ferait.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Lâche la. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'agresseur cessa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et pivota la tête vers lui dans un mouvement sec. Puis il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit la peur dans le regard de celui qui osait le déranger. Il reconnut aisément le comportement habituel qu'optaient systématiquement ses victimes.

Il se redressa, abandonna Sally pour l'enjamber et tranquillement se diriger vers Heero qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant. La doctoresse était bien trop indifférente à son goût. Il avait du mal à la faire plier à sa volonté et c'était ce qui le rendait furieux.

- Je parie que je n'aurais même pas à me fatiguer pour te demander de te dessaper. J'aurais même pas à utiliser ça, hein mon joli ? Dit-il avec un petit rire avant de montrer son couteau et il s'arrêta devant le jeune homme. Dites, docteur, vous en avez encore beaucoup de beaux morceaux comme ça ? Parce que, c'est une chance, les mecs me font autant bander que les nanas, voire même plus qu'elles. Surtout les jolis lots comme lui.

Heero fut pris de nausée aussitôt qu'il sentit les doigts de l'homme se poser sur sa joue, glisser avec lenteur pour arriver sur sa gorge et s'introduire dans son col de chemise. Il détourna la tête avec un haut le cœur lorsque l'homme tira d'un coup sec sur le pan de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir et poser sa main sur le haut de son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma beauté ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Susurra l'homme qui s'était approché au point qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine contre sa joue.

- Tu pues de la gueule. Dit Heero, qui ne cachait pas sa répulsion.

Il reçut immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya valser contre le mur tout proche.

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, à demi sonné.

- Ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton ! Aboya son agresseur.

- Parce que tu me parles là ? Railla Heero.

C'était sorti tout seul une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression que les caresses obscènes du type l'avaient réveillé, qu'il avait été tiré d'un long sommeil. Elles avaient agi comme un détonateur.

Il se sentait en colère, vivant. Il n'avait plus envie de baisser la tête, de se laisser humilier et blesser jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair comme cela était arrivé huit ans plus tôt.

Celui qui était dans cette pièce se comportait comme eux. Il allait donc payer pour tout ceux qui l'avaient humilié, qui l'avaient brutalisé et qui lui avaient fait subir des heures de souffrances.

Il n'avait plus envie de cela parce qu'il connaissait autre chose aujourd'hui avec un homme qui lui offrait de la douceur et de la tendresse presque tous les jours.

Le visage de Duo s'imposa à lui. Il se sentit empli d'une force et d'un courage comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant.

Il releva la tête au moment où l'autre arrivait comme un taureau en furie avec l'intention de le frapper une fois de plus pour le faire taire et le contraindre à lui obéir.

Il attendit au dernier moment pour rouler sur le côté lorsque l'homme envoya son poing et l'entendit hurler de douleur. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. L'autre venait de s'éclater les phalanges contre le mur. Heero se rétablit avec souplesse puis lança sa jambe sur son agresseur pour lui asséner un coup de pied sur le côté de toutes ses forces.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de force dans les jambes et était particulièrement agile.

A partir de cet instant, tout alla très vite. Empli d'une rage sans nom, l'homme, qui avait été éjecté vers l'autre mur, se retourna, une main plaquée sur son côté blessé et envoya son bras armé du couteau vers l'avant, pour effectuer un mouvement du haut vers le bas, au moment précis où les hommes de la sécurité déboulaient.

Ces derniers n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps d'empêcher ce qui arriva. Heero sentit une intense brûlure tout le long de son bras gauche. Sally poussa un cri horrifié.

L'homme fut saisi à bras le corps et maîtrisé.

- Heero ! Mon dieu Heero ! Appuyez-vous sur moi. Dit Sally qui vint le saisir comme elle le put.

Heero, encore étonné que ce soit fini, contemplait les hommes qui éloignaient le forcené. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler, se retint à Sally de son bras droit et baissa la tête. Il s'aperçut que la manche gauche de son blouson en daim était tailladée sur toute la longueur. Une tache sombre allait en s'agrandissant sur son bras.

Très vite. Sans doute un peu trop vite. Du sang s'égouttait sur le sol et il le contemplait, hébété. Il trébucha de nouveau, se laissa lourdement aller contre la doctoresse qui poussa une exclamation.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il venir m'aider à l'étendre, messieurs ? Vite ! Appela-t-elle d'un ton urgent et un homme les rejoignit pour aussitôt le soulever dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit ses jambes complètement céder sous lui. Cassy, appelez une ambulance. Dites leur que c'est urgent. Patient en état de choc, possibilité probable d'artère touchée.

Sally guida rapidement le garde vers la couche sur laquelle s'allongeaient habituellement les malades en consultation, s'ils le désiraient.

Heero se dit tout à coup qu'il avait un peu la tête qui tournait.

- Mince. Mon blouson est fichu. Murmura-t-il bêtement.

La jeune doctoresse lui adressa un rapide sourire tandis qu'elle le lui retirait son pauvre blouson fichu avec précautions et avec l'aide de l'homme qui l'avait porté.

Ce fut uniquement à ce moment là qu'il nota qu'elle avait enfilé une veste pour dissimuler sa poitrine dénudée et les dégâts que son agresseur avait effectué. Elle remercia le garde qui hocha la tête avec un sourire bref et sortit de la pièce.

Une ombre approcha et il reconnut Cassy qui lui adressa un sourire. Elle avait amené une trousse de premiers soins à Sally.

- Le forcené a été emmené au poste de sécurité du rez-de-chaussée. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Lui dit-elle avant de lui prendre une main, avec un regard reconnaissant. Merci, Heero. Tu as été incroyablement courageux.

- Il a été bien plus que courageux. Il a été totalement inconscient de venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme il l'a fait. Grommela Sally qui s'affairait avec des gestes nerveux.

Heero vit qu'elle avait le regard au moins aussi brillant que celui de la secrétaire.

Des larmes ?

- Docteur Po ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il étonné puis il secoua lentement la tête. Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Désolé, j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt.

- J'ai eu peur pour vous, imbécile ! S'énerva Sally, qui exerçait une pression constante sur la blessure du jeune homme sur le haut de son bras. Seigneur ! Il a fallu que ce soit maintenant et dans ces circonstances que vous vous libériez enfin de vos peurs et que vous les affrontiez ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait lui faire mal lorsqu'elle le vit grimacer.

- Pardon Heero mais je dois appuyer aussi fort que possible. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Il a la main fraîche, Sally. Signala Cassy, inquiète.

- Je m'en doute. Raison pour laquelle j'ai fait appeler mes collègues. Je suis psychiatre pas médecin urgentiste. Les petits bobos passe. Une blessure pareille et un état de choc c'est autre chose. Expliqua la jeune femme, avec un soupir fatigué. Pourriez-vous rapidement aller me chercher des couvertures et le plus de compresses possibles dans la pièce du fond, Cassy, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle se mit ensuite à fouiller dans les poches de Heero, à l'aide de sa main libre, alors que Cassy sortait de la pièce.

- Désolé d'avoir à prendre autant de libertés, Heero, mais je vais voir si quelqu'un ne peut pas venir pour prendre soin de vous. Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Je vais devoir passer aux urgences aussi pour me faire soigner.

Elle vit que le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas et constata, très inquiète, que son état n'était pas brillant. Il était pâle, sa respiration était trop rapide et l'extrémité de ses doigts était devenue légèrement bleue.

- Tenez bon, Heero. L'encouragea-t-elle, tandis qu'elle lui caressait le front. Vous tenez le bon bout. Vous l'avez gagné votre liberté.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le téléphone portable du jeune homme dont elle consultait le répertoire pour y trouver le nom de l'un des deux amis du jeune homme pour l'avertir de ce qui venait de se passer et son regard s'agrandit légèrement.

Elle y trouva un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un petit sourire de compréhension vint éclairer son visage.

Heero ne mettait dans ce téléphone, qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir, que les noms de ceux qui lui étaient très proche et il y en avait peu. Elle ne pensait y trouver que trois numéros, le sien, celui de son cabinet, et celui de ses deux amis.

Elle en trouva quatre et la découverte de ce dernier numéro était très important. Il signifiait beaucoup.

- Et vous avez largement gagné le droit d'aimer de nouveau. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire maternel et tendre.

Duo arriva à l'hôpital une bonne heure après avoir été contacté, échevelé. Il avait eu le temps de maudire les ancêtres de la moitié des habitants de la ville, de hurler sur les feux de circulation et d'accessoirement insulter en gaélique un conducteur de bus récalcitrant qui l'empêchait de doubler.

Ce fut donc d'exécrable humeur qu'il se présenta devant la première personne qu'il trouva pour demander dans quelle chambre se trouvait monsieur Yuy, Heero de son prénom. Celle-ci fut fort heureusement très aimable et ce fut de meilleure humeur qu'il prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage indiqué.

Il était devenu fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil du docteur Po qui l'avait averti que Heero était à l'hôpital, à la suite d'une agression qui avait été à l'origine dirigée contre elle.

Il l'avait pressée de questions et elle avait fini par lui dire qui elle était, ce que Heero faisait à son cabinet, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à trahir le secret professionnel et que l'homme qui l'avait agressée était un violeur. Un récidiviste doublé d'un meurtrier et recherché, selon les agents de la sécurité de son immeuble.

Elle avait ajouté que Heero lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'il avait pris la décision de pénétrer dans son cabinet pour la défendre, simplement parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit.

Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il fréquentait cet homme mystérieux, qu'il avait deviné fragile. Un homme qui dès la première rencontre ne l'avait pas laissé insensible, à qui il avait eu envie d'offrir de sa personne bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour ou avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Raison pour laquelle il avait eu ce soudain élan vers lui et le souhait de le courtiser comme on l'aurait fait autrefois envers quelqu'un de délicat. Il avait envie de le protéger et de le choyer mais pas simplement cela. Il avait envie de lui apprendre à reprendre confiance en la vie, l'avait senti bien plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait. Il avait envie de lui apporter tout le bonheur du monde, parce qu'il estimait qu'il en valait la peine.

Le temps était le secret et du temps, pour cet homme, il en aurait toujours.

Il avait senti, deviné qu'il n'y avait que la patience et la douceur qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le cœur de Heero pour qui il ressentait une attirance qui était loin d'être une simple attirance physique.

Heero était un être subtil qu'il fallait ménager. Il ne voyait pas en lui une récompense mais une personne d'une beauté profonde et rare, une personne qu'il avait envie de découvrir un peu plus à chaque rencontre. Il avait réellement envie de prendre son temps pour le faire.

Tout son temps. Toute une vie.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre et allait frapper lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella le couloir.

- Heavens Duo ! Where the hell have you been ? I've been waiting for you for hours !(1)

Il se retourna pour voir une tête familière, un grand jeune homme blond, dont le regard bleu-vert traduisait de l'inquiétude et qui arrivait vers lui à grands pas.

- Did what I could. Répondit-il d'un ton nerveux.(2)

Il n'était pas étonné de le trouver ici. Quatre était infirmier.

- Comment se fait-il que cela t'aie pris autant de temps pour venir du théâtre ? S'étonna son ami, qui lui tendit la main. Qu'importe, je t'attendais. Tu as été désigné comme parent proche et le seul à pouvoir bénéficier du droit d'être avec le malade hors des horaires de visite habituels. Privilégié va.

Duo la lui prit pour la lui serrer en une poignée de main qui manquait de conviction et Quatre sourcilla. D'ordinaire le jeune écossais était un peu plus tonique que cela.

Il n'aima pas l'air qu'affichait le jeune homme qui semblait complètement effondré.

- What's wrong, Duo ? Are you okay ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.(3)

- Heero is in that room. How do you expect me to feel ? (4) Répondit simplement Duo, à mi voix.

Il se déplaça légèrement sur la droite pour poser sa main à plat sur la porte de la chambre, l'air à la fois attristé et angoissé.

Quatre se sentit attristé pour son ami. Il savait très bien qui était Heero. Son ami lui en avait bien assez parlé et ce depuis le premier jour où Duo avait fait sa rencontre dans ce lycée.

Ce dernier n'avait prononcé que peu de mots pour lui donner sa réponse mais Quatre comprenait tout à fait les émotions et les sentiments de son ami. Celui-ci avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Duo avait perdu trois de ses parents proches à quelques années d'intervalles et les avait à chaque fois vu mourir à l'hôpital. Son père, sa mère dans la même année et sa petite sœur quelques années plus tard.

Il le prit par les épaules d'un bras, avec le sourire, et ouvrit la porte.

- Viens, entre. Dit-il, à voix basse. Tu constateras comme moi qu'il va bien. Il nous à bien fait un peu peur dans l'ambulance, avant d'arriver aux urgences mais il va beaucoup mieux. C'est un homme solide et robuste, qui bénéficie d'une très bonne santé. Il semble être un sportif. C'est sans doute ce qui lui donne cette excellente forme physique. Son rétablissement est assuré.

Quatre mena Duo jusqu'au lit et ne le lâcha que lorsque celui-ci osa faire un pas pour poser une main sur la surface de celui-ci.

Heero dormait, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, son torse s'élevait de façon régulière, paisible. Il était dépourvu de veste de pyjama mais le drap était remonté jusque sous ses bras et son bras gauche était enveloppé d'un impressionnant bandage qui allait du haut de l'épaule jusqu'à sa main.

Il avait effectivement un torse large et aux muscles développés qui laissait deviner un homme qui s'entretenait régulièrement.

- Il a reçu un coup de couteau. Il a été ouvert de l'aisselle jusqu'au poignet. Un peu plus et son artère était touchée. Expliqua Quatre, qui revint vers Duo, alors qu'il était en train de vérifier le goutte à goutte du malade.

Celui-ci avait levé les yeux vers lui et lui avait jeté un regard effrayé. L'infirmier avait levé une main rassurante.

- Il a eu beaucoup de chance. C'est passé très, très près. Oui, il a eu énormément de chance. Ajouta-t-il, toujours à voix basse, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de sourire. Et toi aussi, je suppose. Allez, je vous laisse. N'en profite pas trop.

- Idiot. Bougonna Duo.

Quatre sortit de la chambre avec un petit rire.

Resté seul avec Heero qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, Duo prit discrètement un fauteuil pour l'installer près du lit et prit place dessus.

Irrité, la première chose qui lui vint à l'idée fut que les lits d'hôpitaux étaient bougrement trop hauts. Ou alors le fauteuil était trop bas. Il n'était pourtant pas un nain. Il avait les épaules qui arrivaient pile à la hauteur du matelas.

Il se baissa pour constater qu'en réalité le lit était normal. Il se redressa avec un soupir. Il devait faire avec. Le fauteuil était décidément trop bas.

La main de Heero se trouvait devant lui. Il n'osait pas la prendre. Il se contenta d'observer son visage puisqu'il se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre et eut un sourire.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il installa son bras gauche sur le lit pour y appuyer sa tête et le contempler. Son autre main alla instinctivement se poser sur celle de Heero et très doucement l'enserrer.

- Mon bel aimé. Murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Heero émit un léger soupir et ses doigts bougèrent avant de se mêler aux siens dans un geste purement instinctif. Heureux, Duo demeura silencieux et immobile dès cet instant. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus.

Celui qu'il savait être l'homme de sa vie était vivant.

Le temps passa, s'étira, les ombres changèrent lentement de place et le silence régna dans la pièce rapidement rythmé par le son de deux respirations régulières.

Le malade fut le premier à lentement émerger de son sommeil. Son bras gauche était en train de se rappeler à lui et la douleur devenait insistante. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de trouver devant lui un visage familier endormi. Il tenta de remonter sa main pour saisir la poire qui se trouvait non loin de sa tête, accessible, pour appeler une infirmière. Ceci sans pour autant déranger le dormeur mais il réalisa que la main qu'il voulait utiliser était maintenue prisonnière par quelque chose de chaud.

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour changer son angle de vision et vit que la main de Duo était posée sur la sienne. A un autre moment la chose lui aurait fait plaisir mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas exactement le cas.

Il avait mal. Il devait se résoudre à défaire ses doigts de ceux de l'endormi quitte à le réveiller.

- Mmh ? Marmonna Duo, ensommeillé, lorsqu'il sentit la traction sur sa main.

- Ma main Duo, s'il te plaît. Dit Heero, d'un ton tendu.

- Hunh ? What ? Demanda le jeune homme, l'air confus, qui releva la tête.

- Could you give me my hand back please ? (5) Insista celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Duo battit des paupières, à moitié réveillé. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un irlandais lui adresser la parole à l'instant. L'accent était facilement reconnaissable.

- Oh, most certainly. Sorry. Répondit-il tout naturellement en anglais.

Il lâcha la main de l'enseignant avant de se redresser complètement réveillé.

Il était à peu près certain que la question qui venait de lui être adressée, l'avait été en anglais et avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau.

- Heero ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Il oublia complètement l'accent qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il vit Heero remonter sa main en catastrophe sous son oreiller et manipuler quelque chose avant de demeurer immobile, un air crispé affiché sur le visage.

Il comprit ce qui se passait.

- Tu as mal à ton bras. Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il, l'air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Murmura Heero, qui gardait les paupières fermées. Quelqu'un va arriver et me donner de quoi supporter la douleur. Cela ira mieux dans quelques instants.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence lors duquel Duo n'osa plus faire un mouvement de peur de heurter le lit. Il se savait excessivement maladroit parfois et ne voulait surtout pas ajouter à la souffrance de Heero.

Il vit tout à coup la tête de ce dernier tourner vers lui et ses paupières se lever sur son regard bleu. Celui-ci était assombri par la douleur. Peiné, Duo se pencha et osa poser une main sur la surface du lit.

- Veux-tu prendre ma main pour la serrer, le temps que l'infirmière n'arrive ? Proposa-t-il doucement. Tu pourras serrer aussi fort que tu le veux.

Heero lui tendit sa main pour toute réponse et le jeune homme la saisit de la sienne, heureux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'élu de son cœur n'exerça pas plus qu'une simple pression. Il lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

- Merci d'être là. Dit Heero, dans un murmure tendre.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Quatre qui entra et le jeune écossais se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- Il a mal, Quatre. Lui dit-il, avec cet air de cocker triste que son ami connaissait par cœur.

- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut et je reviens. Déclara Quatre, avant d'adresser un sourire à Heero. Encore un peu de patience, monsieur Yuy, je ne serais pas long.

Heero lui adressa un sourire de remerciement un peu avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre et referma les paupières. Ses doigts dans la main de Duo s'étaient légèrement resserrés autour de celle-ci. Le jeune écossais baissa la tête pour presser ses lèvres sur le dos de la main du malade puis la garda quelques instants contre sa joue.

S'il avait pu prendre cette souffrance qui le taraudait, il l'aurait fait.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Heero l'observait, le regard si brillant qu'il se redressa pour se pencher au dessus de lui, alerté.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Heero ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

- Tu es si gentil. Si gentil... Répondit celui-ci d'une voix enrouée et une larme glissa sur sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Tu ne me connais pas et tu m'accordes tant de confiance. Tant de toi-même, de ton temps, alors que tu dois avoir des milliers de choses à faire. Personne ne s'est jamais montré aussi gentil et attentionné que toi avec moi jusqu'ici.

- Tout ce que je fais pour toi est normal, mon bel aimé. Lui dit tendrement Duo.

Il prit place sur le bord du lit avec beaucoup de précautions et posa le bras valide de Heero sur sa cuisse sans pour autant lâcher la main qu'il tenait. Il se mit à lui caresser le visage de son autre main avec douceur.

Il lui ôtait de temps à autres les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux du bout des doigts.

- Si personne ne s'est montré attentionné pour toi, eh bien ma foi, j'estime que ces personnes en question sont des imbéciles, don't you think so ? Tu es un homme qui mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Murmura-t-il avant de tourner la tête puis de sourire.

Quatre était entré dans la pièce et injectait directement dans le petit emplacement, près du dispositif à roulettes de la perfusion, le produit antidouleur qui allait permettre à Heero de se sentir mieux.

- Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dit-il avec un large sourire avant de voir Heero avoir un sourire embarrassé. Serait-ce le cas ?

- Ma vessie me pose un léger problème d'engorgement. Signala le jeune homme aussi dignement que possible étant donné les circonstances.

Il était tout de même entre les bras d'un homme qui lui contait fleurette et ceci en dépit de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dire qu'il avait envie d'aller faire pipi devant lui était loin d'être romantique. Il avait surtout envie de rire.

Quatre eut un rire franc devant la formule et la tête que fit Duo dans un premier temps avant de se redresser. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

- Je vois. Duo, dearest, out. Je dois m'occuper de mon malade. Dit le jeune infirmier avec un sourire amusé, qui indiqua la porte.

- Je reviens. Dit Duo avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de Heero dont les pommettes prirent une légère teinte rosée. Et toi ne l'embête pas trop avec tes bavardages.

Il sortit de son pas souple. Heero le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire. Il était, comme à son habitude, vêtu avec une recherche qui tenait plus du dandysme que de l'excentricité.

Il portait un pantalon coupé en fuseau, en tweed noir, qui lui faisait des jambes interminables, sous lesquelles on pouvait deviner une musculature solide lorsqu'il était assis. Sa tenue était complétée par une chemise à col cassé avec un gilet à boutons en argent, sous une petite veste courte typiquement écossaise, du type de celles qui se portaient sur un kilt, avec des boutons en argent, aux manches et sur le devant de la veste.

Le gilet et la veste étaient également noirs. Seule tache de couleur, la cravate de style lavallière en soie pourpre nouée autour du cou et qui rappelait la couleur de son regard.

Il aimait cette originalité chez Duo qui faisait de lui un être à part. Il était élégant, était recherché, avait de l'allure mais demeurait naturel dans son comportement. Il l'avait comparé, dans les premiers temps de cette relation étrange et décalée qu'ils avaient, avec Milliardo, qui était tout aussi élégant et recherché. Néanmoins Duo n'avait pas cette attitude dédaigneuse que Milliardo affichait. Il était plus dans le style fou et excentrique d'Oscar Wilde.

Il ne s'était montré volontairement et ouvertement méprisant, qu'une seule fois, en sa présence, vis à vis du sieur Peacecraft, parce que ce dernier lui avait fait une scène de jalousie devant le lycée particulièrement déplacée.

Milliardo s'était permis de qualifier Duo de paysan.

- Sachez, monsieur, que je n'apprécie que peu votre manque d'humilité. Ce pays est jeune, créé depuis peu, tout comme la monarchie qui s'y est installée, il n'y a donc que quelques siècles qu'elle existe. Avait rétorqué Duo, froidement cinglant. Ce n'est pas vous, un Peacecraft, qui allez me faire la leçon. Mes ancêtres sont des earl of Scotland. Je descend d'une lignée qui est de loin bien plus ancienne que la vôtre. Sur ce, monsieur, bien le bonsoir. Venez, Heero, mon ami, nous sommes attendus.

Et un peu plus loin, lorsqu'il était entré dans sa voiture après avoir ouvert la portière à Heero, avoir attendu qu'il soit monté et la lui avoir refermé, avec sa galanterie coutumière.

Il avait émis une seule remarque, avec une rare élégance, qui avait fait hurler de rire son voisin.

- Non mais j'te jure, quel péquenot. Avait-il commenté, gouailleur. Pète plus haut que son cul oui.

Heero sourit à ce souvenir.

Il le reconnaissait volontiers, Duo l'avait stupéfait. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi grossier. L'écossais s'était toujours montré extrêmement poli en sa présence. Il avait aimé ce petit côté très familier.

Duo était surprenant. A tout points de vue. Il le surprenait tous les jours. Il était certain de pouvoir passer une vie entière aux côtés de cet homme qui serait tout à fait capable de le surprendre tous les jours d'une manière différente.

Tout à coup l'évidence lui apparut. Ce qu'avait dit Cassy était vrai. Il était amoureux. Il se mit à avoir un coup de chaud.

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Yuy ? Demanda Quatre, les sourcils froncés, qui venait de noter qu'il était très rouge.

Il avait fini de lui faire sa toilette après l'avoir fait uriner dans le célèbre et redouté bassin.

- Tout va très bien. Je n'ai plus mal au bras. Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez donné mais c'est efficace. Répondit Heero, après un temps, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était encore dans la pièce.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Quatre avait bien remarqué qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions pendant tout le temps où il était resté avec lui.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il au jeune infirmier qui sourit.

- Bien entendu. S'agirait-il de Duo par hasard ? S'enquit Quatre.

Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme avait remarqué la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à l'écossais.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis des années. Nous nous sommes connus en Ecosse, très jeunes, à l'école. Ses parents et les miens étaient amis. Expliqua Quatre qui le borda puis se redressa. Nous sommes d'une certaine façon parents. Par alliance. Ma sœur aîné a épousé l'un de ses cousins germains du côté de sa mère. Iria, ma sœur, a repris notre entreprise familiale avec Peter, son époux, au décès de mon père.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire lorsqu'il nota le sourcil soulevé de son malade et prit la liberté de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

- Je me nomme Quatre Raberba-Winner, monsieur Yuy, cela tinte-t-il à vos oreilles ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- De la Winner corp ? S'étonna Heero.

- Mmhmmh. Confirma Quatre, souriant.

- Fascinant. Murmura son malade.

Il comprenait mal ce que un héritier Winner faisait dans un hôpital en tant que simple infirmier alors que la plupart des membres de cette famille possédaient des biens immenses et étaient tous plus ou moins des chefs d'entreprise ou avaient des métiers à hautes responsabilités, peu importait le secteur.

- Je suis infirmier en chef et j'adore mon métier. Je suis accessoirement New Type empathe. Ce qui m'aide considérablement. Expliqua Quatre, qui avait plus ou moins deviné le cheminement de ses pensées. Je sais, vous allez me dire qu'en tant qu'empathe, je devrais fuir ce genre d'endroit mais j'ai de la volonté et j'ai travaillé ma résistance aux émotions. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas ici pour vous raconter ma vie mais pour prendre soin de vous.

Il descendit du lit, vérifia une dernière fois le goutte à goutte puis se tourna à demi vers la porte.

- Besoin de rien, monsieur Yuy, avant que je n'aille chercher le fauve qui tourne en rond derrière cette porte ? Demanda-t-il, l'air malicieux.

- Non, tout va bien. Merci beaucoup. Le remercia Heero avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Heero. Vous êtes un ami de Duo.

- Dans ce cas, appelez moi Quatre. Sonnez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis de garde jusqu'à vingt deux heures. Répondit le jeune infirmier. Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim. Le repas ne devrait pas tarder à être servi.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de porte et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se ravisa.

- Je m'occuperais de vous personnellement durant tout votre séjour ainsi que la jeune femme qui est de nuit cette semaine. Lui indiqua Quatre avec le regard brillant. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais vous avez sauvé la vie d'une femme qui a beaucoup fait pour cet hôpital, il fut une époque. Nous vous en sommes tous infiniment reconnaissants. C'est donc au nom de tous les membres de l'Hôpital Central de Sank que je vous adresse tout nos remerciements.

Il sortit sur ces mots et laissa un Heero muet de stupeur derrière lui.

Quelques années plus tôt, Sally Po avait permis à la totalité des patients et aux membres du staff de l'hôpital de sortir vivants d'une prise d'otage qui avait failli très mal se passer. Elle avait servi de négociateur au pied levé.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait l'infirmier en chef en personne qui venait prendre soin de lui.

- Dans les nuages ? Entendit-il dire près de lui.

Il leva les yeux pour trouver un visage souriant qu'il attendait, espérait, avec impatience. Il leva spontanément la main vers lui et Duo la saisit avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Approche toi. Demanda doucement Heero.

L'écossais se pencha et le jeune homme défit sa main de la sienne pour la porter à son visage. Duo ferma les paupières.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai fait cela, Duo. Murmura Heero, qui promena lentement ses doigts avec des gestes hésitants sur les contours de sa mâchoire soyeuse. Si longtemps que j'ai bien peur d'être devenu terriblement maladroit.

Il passa le bout de ses doigts puis le revers sur les lèvres de Duo qui frémit, tendit un peu plus son visage vers lui et enroula sa main autour de son poignet. Heero poursuivit ses caresses, fasciné par ce qu'il ressentait. Il touchait une peau tiède et douce, la peau d'un homme. Il aimait de nouveau cela. Il passa un index sur l'arrête de son nez, l'extrémité de ses doigts sur ses sourcils, le pouce sur ses paupières tandis qu'il suivait chacun de ses gestes du regard.

La sensualité du moment était délicate, précieuse, l'instant parfait. Les paupières de Duo se soulevèrent avec lenteur sur son regard splendide tandis qu'il venait glisser sa main contre la sienne et la serrer avec douceur.

- Puis-je avoir un baiser ? Murmura timidement Heero.

La question fit éclater Duo de bonheur. Il lui adressa un sourire puis se pencha. Il était nullement question pour lui de se servir, de répondre à ses propres envies ou de lui donner n'importe quel baiser ordinaire.

Heero allait choisir. Il lui laissait, comme toujours, l'initiative.

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes qui se présentaient à lui avant de revenir dessus. Heero soupirait, cherchait sa bouche et se contentait de rechercher la chaleur de ses lèvres tout comme il le faisait. Le contact était doux, délicieux mais n'allait pas durer. Duo sentait déjà la respiration de son aimé se précipiter et ses lèvres se faire plus exigeantes.

Sa main dans la sienne s'était resserrée autour de ses doigts.

Heero détourna tout à coup la tête, pour l'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, le souffle court. Sa main broyait la sienne.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien, calme toi. Murmura Duo, peiné, la joue posée dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé. Bredouilla le jeune homme. J'aime t'embrasser, je suis bien lorsque tu m'embrasses mais...

- Je sais. Dit simplement l'écossais qui déposa un baiser sur son front et Heero le regarda surpris.

- Comment cela, tu sais ?

Le regard violet vint se loger dans le sien un instant, toujours aussi honnête, mais une ombre s'y était installée. Duo embrassa sa main, la déposa sur la surface du lit puis en descendit pour aller regarder à la fenêtre, les mains posées sur les hanches. Il soupira.

- Il est clair que tu dois penser que je t'en ai trop dit ou pas assez cependant j'estime pour ma part que tu n'es pas encore en état d'entendre ce que j'ai à te raconter. Dit-il très doucement. C'est une histoire difficile à entendre, Heero. Elle fait partie de mon passé. Je préférerais te la narrer un autre jour, à un moment où tu seras mieux. Psychologiquement et physiquement bien mieux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Duo, tu as l'air de dire que tu sais des choses sur mon compte qui semblent être en relation avec ton passé, mais de quoi s'agit-il bon sang ! S'énerva Heero. J'ai besoin de savoir et ne juge pas à ma place ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas.

Il eut un mouvement brusque involontaire et poussa une exclamation de douleur avant de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de jurer, puis il donna un coup de poing dans le matelas. Duo fut aussitôt près de lui. Il saisit son visage et le contraignit à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Heero, détends toi. Si tu te raidis, la douleur ne fera que s'accentuer. Lui dit-il.

- Je te hais. Haleta Heero, dont le regard signifiait l'inverse et Duo sourit. Arrête de me regarder de cette façon, tête de mule d'écossais !

- Et comment suis-je en train de te regarder, mon bien aimé ? Le taquina l'écossais.

- Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes sérieusement Duo Maxwell ? Tu m'emmerdes vraiment ! Ne penses pas que tu saches qui je suis. Bougonna le malade qui le saisit par le col. Tu es très loin de le savoir. Le jour où tu l'apprendras, tu en tomberas sur le cul.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

- C'est ce Heero là que je veux aussi voir. Celui qui a du caractère et un sacré bon dieu de caractère ! Tu dis que je ne te connais pas ? Mais tu te trompes. Dit-il avec une immense tendresse. J'aime celui que tu es, empli de fougue, d'énergie et de combativité, tout autant que ce Heero que tu nous présentes quotidiennement, doux, réservé et affectueux.

Le jeune homme l'écoutait, l'air à la fois étonné et fasciné.

- J'aime aussi celui qui ne se manifeste qu'avec ses élèves en cours ou au théâtre lorsqu'il joue. J'aime également le petit garçon, celui qui est resté étouffé bien trop longtemps par la crainte. Poursuivit Duo avec un sourire. Tu es plein de vie, Heero. Tu devrais ruer dans les brancards de temps en temps, laisser parler ce qui t'habite et que tu contiens, de la même façon que tu viens de le faire avec moi. Si tu dois me brutaliser pour y parvenir, fais le. Je veux que tu reprennes ta vie en main et que tu te remettes à vivre sans avoir peur.

- Tais toi. Tu parles trop. Gronda Heero.

Il attira Duo à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. La seconde suivante ils se perdaient dans un baiser interminable et dévorant.

Duo finit par le rompre, légèrement ivre.

- Good lord. Murmura-t-il.

- Hai. Dit simplement Heero, dont la main reposait près de sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il avait le regard dans le vague. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit de petits baisers se déposer sur sa tempe, sur son front, sur son nez puis enfin sur sa bouche.

- Tu as une façon bien particulière de faire une déclaration. Dit-il tandis qu'il passait son bras autour du torse de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime.

La bouche de Duo était venue couvrir la sienne un court instant tandis qu'il fermait les paupières, bouleversé. L'impact de ces mots était bien plus puissant lorsqu'ils étaient dit ainsi, de manière très simple, plutôt qu'énoncés d'une autre manière.

- Je t'aime. Répéta l'écossais qui déposait d'autres baisers, lents et tendres, sur ses lèvres.

Heero le serra brusquement contre lui d'un seul bras.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-il, les doigts logés dans la chevelure de Duo qui demeurait immobile contre lui. Je l'ai compris depuis plusieurs jours, après avoir tourné et retourné toutes sortes de questions stupides dans ma tête. Après m'être demandé, jour après jour, ce que tu pouvais bien me trouver. J'ai surtout réalisé, ce matin, après que ce type m'ait poignardé, et que je me suis vu en train de perdre tout ce sang, que j'allais sûrement mourir sans avoir pu te dire que je t'aimais aussi.

- Heero... Bredouilla Duo qui avait placé sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

Le jeune homme vint poser sa main sur son dos pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Attends, laisse moi finir. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir avant toi. Aujourd'hui je veux vivre, pour toi. Sais-tu ce qui m'a aidé à me décider à me battre quand je me suis trouvé dans cette pièce avec le violeur alors que je mourais de trouille ? J'ai simplement pensé à toi. Avoua Heero, d'une voix légèrement plus forte. Alors ce Heero que tu voulais voir, il est revenu. Je suis redevenu ce que j'étais. Grâce à toi.

Il prit une très courte inspiration. Il se sentait léger tout à coup si léger. Libre, capable de tout.

- Je t'aime Duo.

Il avait réussi à le dire. C'était si facile en réalité. Il souriait.

- Je t'aime.

- A la bonne heure ! Entendit-il. Il a fini par le lui avouer ! Et en plus il le lui répète ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Regarde dehors Trowa, je suis certain qu'il neige et qu'on a du blizzard.

Heero ouvrit son bras de surprise et Duo se redressa à moitié.

- C'est ce que je cherchais à te dire. Ils sont là depuis une bonne minute. Lui avoua-t-il l'air embarrassé, les joues rouges.

Le malade avait tourné la tête et il vit deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien, qui affichaient des mines réjouies.

- Vous ne pouviez pas ressortir, plutôt que de rester là à écouter et faire des réflexions à la con ? Grommela-t-il les sourcils froncés, pendant que ses amis éclataient de rire. Dorénavant, ne comptez plus sur moi pour me lever aux aurores et aller faire les vides greniers avec vous !

- Ah mince, dommage. C'était bien pratique d'avoir un coolie avec nous. Dit le plus petit des deux hommes, un chinois, qui prit l'air embêté avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau.

- Je vais t'en donner moi du coolie. Attends que j'ai retrouvé du poil de la bête. Répondit Heero, dont le regard s'était mis à lancer des éclairs. Tu peux commencer à réserver ton billet pour Pékin, Wu Fei. Parce qu'aussitôt que je serais à peu près en état de le faire, je vais te poursuivre à travers les rues de Sank avec ton propre sabre pour de débiter en rondelles !

Les rires redoublèrent devant sa soudaine verve. Il retrouvait effectivement du poil de la bête. Duo et les deux hommes en étaient ravis.

Les deux visiteurs se présentèrent. Le chinois était donc Wu Fei Chang, graphiste, qui avait sa propre entreprise depuis une petite quinzaine d'années. Le grand brun au regard très vert était Trowa Barton, d'origine française, vétérinaire.

Wu Fei et Trowa étaient venus s'installer à Sank avec leurs familles lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, tout comme Heero et ils avaient tous les trois essuyé les bancs des mêmes écoles, collèges et lycées.

Les deux hommes expliquèrent tout ceci à Duo ainsi que le fait que Heero leur avait très souvent parlé de lui et ce depuis le soir même de leur premier rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu dans le petit café près du lycée.

Les quatre jeunes hommes passèrent un peu de temps à parler jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme souriante qui entra chargée d'un plateau.

- Déjà ? Demanda Heero, qui réalisait tout à coup qu'il avait en fait très faim.

- Il est l'heure, monsieur Yuy. Dit la jeune femme avant de rapprocher la table de lit à plateau inclinable sur laquelle elle avait déposé le repas du malade. Bon appétit.

- Merci. Dit-il avant de jeter un œil intéressé sur ce qui garnissait son plateau.

Tout comme Duo le fit et il le vit froncer le nez.

- Eh bien quoi ? Dit Heero, le sourcil levé. C'est léger, diététique, pas catastrophique. Mangeable quoi. Surtout ne pas s'attendre à du gastronomique quand on vient ici.

- Ça m'a franchement l'air peu ragoûtant ton truc. Commenta son petit ami, peu convaincu.

Les repas d'hôpitaux avaient une réputation affreuse mais il fallait reconnaître à la décharge de ceux-ci que les des patients étaient des patients. Comprendre par là qu'ils étaient le plus souvent ni d'humeur, ni en état d'apprécier la bonne chère et que là se trouvait la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si difficiles et que la réputation des repas venait le plus souvent de là.

Les nutritionnistes des hôpitaux établissaient des repas équilibrés, les cuisines faisaient en sorte que ce qui était servi ait du goût mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Les malades ne devaient pas s'attendre à se trouver dans un établissement trois étoiles avec un chef réputé aux fourneaux.

Heero, lui, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de toutes ces considérations alambiquées. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était et partait du principe qu'il avait faim, donc il remplissait son estomac.

- Nous allons te laisser et descendre manger un morceau à la cantine. Dit Wu Fei. Nous en profiterons pour donner des nouvelles à tout le monde.

- Un instant. Les arrêta Heero, qui reposa sa fourchette.

Il tendit sa main vers Duo qui vint la prendre.

- Tu devrais retourner au théâtre, ils ont besoin de toi. Je vais bien. Lui assura-t-il.

Duo se pencha sur lui tandis qu'il conservait sa main pressée contre sa poitrine.

- Read my lips. I love you and I will not leave this place. (6) Dit-il après avoir indiqué ses lèvres de son index, ce qui fit sourire Heero. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ils sont grands. Si jamais il y a un problème, ils m'envoient un message.

- Now read mine. I love you too. (7) Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Et cet accent irlandais que Duo avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Don't tell me ! Irish ? Murmura Duo, fasciné. Serait-ce là la raison de tes yeux bleus ?

- Je me demandais quand tu réagirais. Va manger. Mon repas refroidit. Dit Heero, taquin, qui fit mine de retourner à son repas.

- Don't ! No ! Will. You. Stop. That ! Look at me. S'esclaffa Duo.

Trowa et Wu Fei contemplait les deux hommes, l'air amusés, qui se livraient littéralement à un ballet de mains au dessus du plateau. Duo avait un mal fou à saisir la main valide de son petit ami pour la retenir entre les siennes.

- Alors comme ça, monsieur est à moitié irlandais. Lui demanda-t-il, curieux, une fois qu'il réussit à la capturer.

- Oui. La réponse te suffit-elle ? Répondit Heero, qui avait l'œil brillant.

Duo le dévorait des yeux.

- Somebody help me ! I desperately need to have something in my stomach in the second or I'll die. That man is torturing me ! (8) Gémit Heero, alors que ses amis s'esclaffaient.

La porte s'était ouverte au moment où Heero appelait soi disant à l'aide et où Duo le faisait taire d'un baiser. Quatre se retint de rire et referma rapidement derrière lui.

Il salua Wu Fei de la tête, voulut en faire autant avec Trowa mais resta une courte seconde le regard rivé dans le sien puis le fit avec plus de lenteur, avec un sourire différent.

- That man IS definitely torturing me but I just love it. (9) Soupira Heero, aux anges.

- Ceci dit, messieurs, on ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, et Heero ne peut SANS AUCUN DOUTE pas se rétablir si la sangsue nommée Duo Maxwell reste dans cette chambre. Déclara fermement Quatre avec un sourire carnassier avant de se tourner vers Trowa. Puis-je solliciter votre aide pour l'éjecter de cette chambre, monsieur ? Vous me paraissez assez... **solide** pour le retenir en cas de crise de manque.

Heero explosa de rire, Wu Fei émit une sorte de grognement qui se transforma en gloussement irrépressible et Duo prit un air vexé.

Trowa contint son rire, se dirigea vers lui et lui désigna le chemin de la porte avec un ample mouvement de bras.

- Grumph. T'en ficherais moi de la solidité. Déclara l'écossais qui passa, très digne, devant son ami avant de lui dire à mi voix. Pour ta technique de drague, ahem, tu repasseras, lad.

Heero riait encore lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi bien dans sa peau. Commenta Wu Fei, souriant, qui était heureux pour son ami. Et ce en dépit de ce qui vient de lui arriver, ce qui est complètement fou.

- Il semblerait que cet acte, courageux et téméraire, qu'il a effectué pour sauver le docteur Po ait été libérateur finalement. Dit Trowa, pensif. C'est sans doute cruel et idiot de dire ça, mais je pense qu'il fallait sans doute qu'il en repasse par une expérience traumatique de ce type pour se retrouver ou tout du moins commencer à le faire.

Il ne remarqua pas l'air sombre et les poings serrés de Duo contrairement à Wu Fei et à Quatre qui se trouvait encore avec eux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Tro. L'avertit le chinois d'une voix tranquille et le français tourna la tête vers l'écossais que Quatre tenait par les épaules.

- Je pensais également à vous. Vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans l'amélioration de son état psychologique, Duo. Ajouta Trowa sans se démonter.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- Je viens avec vous à la cantine manger un morceau. Je prends ma pause. Signala Quatre lorsqu'ils virent qu'il entrait à son tour.

Les portes de la cabine se refermèrent. Duo demeurait silencieux, le visage fermé.

- Ecoutez, je suis absolument désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou si je me suis montré maladroit... Commença Trowa avant de s'interrompre.

Il était sincèrement ennuyé d'avoir pu blesser le jeune homme d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous avez effectivement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Le coupa Duo avec sécheresse qui lui adressa un regard dur. Jamais au grand jamais ne doit-on estimer que la solution du problème de son ami est une situation de type soigner le mal par le mal, telle que celle qu'il vient d'expérimenter et encore moins doit-on penser qu'elle lui a été entièrement bénéfique. Il va en garder des séquelles et le docteur Po ou un autre psychiatre va très certainement devoir travailler sur ce problème là en particulier avec lui.

- Ok ! On va arrêter ça tout de suite et mettre les choses au point ! Intervint Wu Fei qui claqua sa main sur le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net. Il avait volontairement appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Duo voulut le remettre en marche mais il fut saisi au poignet d'une seule main par l'asiatique qui le repoussa gentiment vers le fond de la cabine, imperturbable.

- Lâche moi ! Je ne t'ai pas agressé et tu n'as pas besoin de serrer autant ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Gronda Duo, qui retenait par le poignet de Wu Fei de sa main libre avec au moins autant de force.

- Pas tant que vous ne serez pas calmé. Rétorqua Wu Fei, glacial. Vous avez de la chance d'être celui dont Heero est amoureux, celui qui lui a tant apporté ces derniers temps et à qui il accorde autant de confiance, sinon il y a belle lurette que je vous aurais cassé la figure.

De son côté, Quatre tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de Trowa qui était en train de l'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! S'exclama-t-il, en colère. Vous êtes en train de le blesser.

- Il ne va pas lui faire de mal. Il veut seulement lui parler. Lui assura Trowa qu'il le retenait fermement contre lui.

- Vous avez une bien étrange façon d'entamer le dialogue vous. Protesta Quatre, qui tentait tout de même de se dégager.

Et encore il ne forçait pas. Trowa resserra un peu plus les bras.

_- Wow, quelle poigne, quels muscles et quel corps ! _Pensa-t-il agréablement impressionné avant de se reprendre._ Je m'égare là. Duo est en train de se faire tomber dessus par une copie du Petit Dragon qui le maîtrise d'une seule main. Si ça se trouve, avec la veine que j'ai, ledit Petit Dragon est le petit ami du grand costaud. _

Il cessa de s'agiter et soupira. L'une des mains de Trowa qui entourait l'un de ses avant-bras se fit plus douce et il sentit son pouce lui caresser l'intérieur du poignet. Son regard s'agrandit et il tourna la tête pour avoir le regard très vert de Trowa dans le sien.

Il faillit perdre le fil de l'explication que Wu Fei était en train de donner à Duo et ramena vivement sa tête vers son ami dont il était en train de ressentir le malaise grandissant.

- Comme nous l'avions déjà expliqué, nous connaissons Heero depuis des années. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Trowa est son meilleur ami et l'une des personnes les plus patientes que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'ici en dehors de mon épouse. Expliquait le chinois, très calme, qui s'était mis à le tutoyer à son tour. L'accuser de cruauté et de manque de discernement, alors qu'il ne faisait simplement preuve que de franchise, est ridicule.

Il prit une courte inspiration tandis que Duo l'observait sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. Il avait cessé de se débattre et paraissait vouloir lui accorder toute son attention.

- Surtout lorsqu'on sait que celui qui est venu en aide à Heero et qui a tenu tête seul à la bande de jeunes qui se sont attaqués à lui était Trowa, ceci pendant que j'étais allé chercher du secours. Ajouta Wu Fei, dont le regard sombre était traversé de lueurs diverses au souvenir de ce que Trowa et lui avaient vécu. Nous avons traversé un enfer avec Heero, son enfer personnel, et nous sommes toujours resté avec lui. Pas une seule seconde ne l'avons-nous regretté parce que nous sommes ses amis et que s'il fallait le refaire, nous le ferions de nouveau.

Duo avait baissé la tête et ne le regardait plus. Quatre le contemplait, très inquiet. Son empathie s'était instinctivement déployée une minute plus tôt et parmi toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ce petit espace qu'était la cabine de l'ascenseur, il n'y en avait qu'une qui l'importait.

Duo souffrait. Une souffrance souffrance aiguë avait envahi son ami et menaçait d'envoyer par dessus bord le peu de contrôle qu'il était en train d'essayer de maintenir pour ne pas craquer.

- Suffit à présent ! Intervint-il d'un ton sec.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Duo. N'accuse pas sans savoir. Ajouta Wu Fei avec tristesse.

Quatre donna un coup d'épaule, sans se retourner posa une main à plat sur le torse de Trowa pour le plaquer d'un simple geste, ferme et définitif, contre la paroi de la cabine. Ce dernier fut étonné par sa force.

Le jeune infirmier conservait son regard sur Duo.

- Je pense que vous en avez assez dit. Vous avez voulu marquer un point et amener des précisions sur votre amitié avec Heero, mais en moins d'une minute vous n'avez réussi qu'à faire plus de mal que de bien. Dit-il avant d'aller prendre son ami par les épaules et l'attirer contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Laissez le. Il y a également beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à son sujet.

Le silence s'était établi dans le petit espace, pesant.

- Duo ? C'est fini, Duo. Dit doucement Quatre, la tête penchée vers son ami qui ne répondit pas.

Il se tourna vers le chinois, subitement différent. Grandi, imposant.

- Faites repartir cet ascenseur. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec avec un air autoritaire.

Wu Fei s'exécuta sans mot dire et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Trowa et lui contemplèrent, atterrés, un Duo complètement effondré, qui s'était laissé aller contre Quatre et qui s'était doucement mis à pleurer comme un petit garçon perdu, le nez sur son épaule.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'ascenseur mais seuls Quatre et Duo se dirigèrent vers les jardins de l'hôpital, sans même leur accorder d'attention, encore moins les saluer avant de partir.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Murmura Wu Fei, déprimé.

Trowa lui tapota l'épaule, rassérénant. Ils restèrent dans le couloir à ignorer les gens qui allaient et qui venaient, leur attention focalisée sur l'un des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient à pas lents. Il avait l'air brisé.

Dans sa chambre, à l'étage, Heero, qui avait fini son repas et repoussé la table, s'était un peu plus confortablement installé. Il regardait par la fenêtre.

Il était heureux. Il s'endormit les pensées tournées vers la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie.

Duo.

Il était loin de se douter que celle-ci dans le jardin plus bas culpabilisait et pensait avoir fait une énorme erreur.

(1) Bon sang, Duo, où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais.

(2) Ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

(3) Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo ? Ça va ?

(4) Heero est dans cette chambre. Comment crois-tu que je me sente ?

(5)Pourrais-tu me rendre ma main s'il te plaît ?

(6)Lis sur mes lèvres. Je t'aime et je ne sors pas d'ici.

(7)Maintenant lis sur les miennes. Je t'aime aussi.

(8)Au secours, quelqu'un ! J'ai désespérément besoin de me mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac sinon je vais mourir de faim ! Cet homme est en train de me torturer !

(9)Cet homme EST sans aucun doute en train de me torturer mais j'adore ça.

**Mot du metteur en scène : **

Pas de copies ici, vous êtes libres comme le vent, vous faites ce que vous voulez à condition d'écouter ce que je vous demande de faire :p - Comment ça je suis un tyran ?

Z'êtes pas tombés loin, je suis un vampire, une goule, je vais vous pressuriser jusqu'à ce que vous rendiez votre âme d'acteur nom d'un petit bonhomme ! (sort le fouet) Mwahaha !

Oook j'espère que vous possédez tous votre texte ?

Réépétition !


	4. Disparition

**Chap 4.**

**Disparition.**

Une sonnerie insistante m'extirpa péniblement de mon sommeil.

- Ouais, ouais, on est pas aux pièces, minute j'arrive... Grommelais-je.

Je tendis le bras, pour tâtonner dans le noir vers la table de nuit, manquais de faire tomber tout ce qu'il y avait dessus au passage. J'avais eu le plus grand mal à m'endormir la veille donc inutile de dire que mon temps de réaction fut on ne pouvait plus lent.

Je saisis mon réveil avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de mon portable puis le laissais tomber sur le sol avec un juron grommelé. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et finis par prendre l'infernal objet de mes tourments entre mes doigts maladroits et décrochais comme je le pouvais.

Un cerveau au réveil est rarement immédiatement connecté.

En ce qui concerne mes synapses, ils sont en grève tant qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur café.

Au moins trois bols. Bien tassés, avec cinq sucres par bols.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'appeler parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Grommelais-je mal aimable, pendant que je me grattais l'entre jambe de ma main libre.

- _Heero n'est plus dans sa chambre._ Dit une voix. _Est-ce une raison assez valable pour toi ?_

L'information parvint avec un temps de retard à mon cerveau puis je m'assis dans mon lit comme un ressort.

- WHAT ?

- NAHDIN !

Je venais d'entendre jurer en arabe ce qui ne me laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

_- SURTOUT CRIE PLUS FORT DUO ! OH OUI ! _Gueula -t-il._ Mon tympan droit a aimé ça ! Je suis sur le gauche maintenant. Recommence et je viens te faire une tête au carré dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'y aura guère que les voisins qui entendront tes cris, mais moi, je m'en contrefous, je ne les entendrais pas grâce à toi !_

- Pitié, Quatre. Lui dis-je, penaud, après avoir changé mon portable d'oreille à mon tour. Tu sais bien que je ne vaux pas tripette quand j'ai la tête dans le cul... Engueule moi plus tard. Comment ça, Heero n'est plus dans sa chambre ?

_- Bon alors concentre toi et écoute ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. _Me dit Quatre, qui décidément n'était pas de bonne humeur._ Heero n'est plus dans sa chambre, Betty, l'infirmière de nuit, m'a appelé, complètement affolée. _

- As-tu ... Commençais-je, fébrile, tandis qu'un début de panique me saisissait.

- _On se calme tout de suite ! _

Il me connaissait bien. Ma nervosité ne diminua pas pour autant. Il savait que je m'étais profondément attaché à Heero mais était loin de se douter de combien je l'aimais.

- _J'ai déjà appelé les Preventers qui ont débuté les recherches._ Me dit-il avec ce calme qui le caractérisait. _Et je suis actuellement à l'extérieur avec Trowa. Nous allons sillonner la ville dans sa partie Sud pour tenter de le retrouver. Il faut le faire rapidement, il n'est pas encore assez solide pour rester trop longtemps debout._

Je m'étais levé et avais commencé à m'habiller. Toutes mes affaires étaient soigneusement rangées sur mon valet de chambre mais rien n'était moins facile que de se vêtir lorsqu'on avait un téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

- Qu'en est-il de Wu Fei ? Demandais-je.

J'avais eu la surprise, deux jours plus tôt, de voir débouler chez moi un chinois à la mine contrite, le soir, tard, après être revenu de l'hôpital après ma visite quotidienne auprès de mon délicieux japonais. Il avait visiblement mis sa fierté dans sa poche pour venir me parler.

Mon premier geste avait été de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais je m'étais ravisé lorsqu'il m'avait dit avoir obtenu mon adresse de Quatre parce qu'il tenait absolument à me parler. En gros on cesse les hostilités, drapeau blanc et tout le toutim, dans l'intérêt de Heero.

C'était de cette façon que j'avais obtenu bien plus que des excuses de sa part. Il ne m'avait pas demandé mon pardon pour son comportement dans l'ascenseur trois jours auparavant. Il tenait simplement à faire amende honorable et à me faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé huit ans plus tôt.

Un récit qui m'avait laissé dévasté. Mon histoire personnelle, cette souffrance que je traînais avec moi depuis des années, me semblait insignifiante en comparaison avec ce que Heero avait vécu.

Je ne m'étais plus présenté à l'hôpital depuis qu'il était venu me rendre visite.

- _Wu Fei se charge de la partie Ouest de la ville avec un de ses collègues._ M'assura Quatre.

- Je vais prendre la partie N... Commençais-je avant d'être interrompu.

- _Tu prendras la partie Est, Milliardo est déjà sur la Nord avec sa sœur._ Me dit mon ami et j'entendis une portière claquer.

Ils devaient être en voiture.

J'interrompis mon geste. J'étais en train de boucler ma ceinture de pantalon.

- Comment ça, Milliardo ? Demandais-je les sourcils froncés.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie, Duo ! _M'engueula de nouveau Quatre. _J'ai appelé toutes les personnes susceptibles de nous aider. Collègues, amis, relations de Heero. Toutes les personnes, et il y en a très peu, qui se trouvaient sur le répertoire de son portable. Ceci sur le conseil de son psychiatre. Il est en danger et nous manquons de temps._

J'eus un mouvement d'humeur.

- J'ai compris, nul besoin de me tomber dessus de la sorte, Winner ! Grommelais-je et le mot danger me revint à la figure.

Là, j'étais parfaitement réveillé. Parler avec Quatre pendant dix bonnes minutes et me concentrer sur mon sujet favori, c'est à dire Heero, avait suffi à remplacer ma dose habituelle de caféine.

Je m'adossais à l'armoire, les jambes coupées, puis je me laissais glisser vers le sol, pris d'angoisse. Un vide se formait au creux de mon estomac. Un vide monstrueux qui était en train de me remonter dans la poitrine.

Je portais le dos de ma main tremblante, celle qui tenait le portable, contre mes lèvres, le regard agrandi et remontais mes jambes.

Heero. Seigneur. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Si cet homme disparaissait de ma vie, je ne serais plus rien. Cette fois je n'aurais plus aucune raison de poursuivre une existence qui me paraîtrait vide de sens.

Sans lui je ne suis rien.

En quelques jours, quelques semaines, je suis devenu complètement dépendant de son être, de sa présence et de cette force qu'il irradie sans même le savoir.

Quelque chose comme une sorte de bourdonnement finit par attirer mon attention et je réalisais que Quatre était toujours au téléphone. C'était sa voix que j'entendais.

- ._.. UO ! DUO !_ Entendis-je alors que j'approchais le portable de mon oreille.

- Je suis là. Répondis-je d'une voix légèrement éraillée et je m'éclaircis aussitôt la gorge pour tenter de corriger le tir mais mon ami ne s'y trompa pas.

- _Ne craque pas maintenant ! Tu lui as déjà fait faux bond ces derniers temps et c'est sans doute ce qui l'a poussé à s'enfuir._ Explosa mon meilleur ami, en colère. _Ne lâche pas la rampe Duo ! Fais moi ça et je te démolis le portrait ! Tu m'entends ? Je te massacre et ensuite on discutera ! Tu me connais !_

- Oh que oui ! Ricanais-je, cynique.

Quatre et sa façon de régler les choses en douceur. Une main de fer dans un gant de béton armé, le velours en prime. Uniquement pour faire joli.

A le voir, comme ça, long gars blond solide et séduisant à l'aspect serein, avec ce regard bleu-vert à tomber, n'importe qui lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Impossible de deviner que ce garçon était capable de casser le bras de quelqu'un d'une simple torsion ou de briser une mâchoire d'un coup de poing.

Il savait taper là où cela faisait mal.

Il n'était pas le meilleur infirmier qu'il soit pour rien. Patient, compréhensif, fin psychologue, à l'écoute des autres, de leurs petites misères, de leurs souffrances et excellent gestionnaire de groupe ce qui l'avait mené à son poste de chef infirmier. Il avait toujours son objectif à l'esprit, son comportement était toujours serein, il employait toujours un langage correct et respectueux.

Avec Quatre Raberba-Winner il y avait systématiquement un véritable échange. Il se donnait du temps, sans s'enfermer dans la discussion. Il était clair, se montrait professionnel et savait dédramatiser une situation avec éventuellement une pointe d'humour.

Alors pourquoi s'énervait-il tout à coup là ?

Je n'avais pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui. Pas maintenant. J'étais mort de peur.

Un gémissement m'échappa. Je couvris aussitôt ma bouche de ma main et me relevais.

- _Duo ? Duo, calme toi._ Entendis-je.

Le ton employé était nettement plus doux, sincèrement affectueux.

- _Je sais que tu as peur. Ressaisis toi. Pour lui._ Me demanda Quatre, tout doucement. _Allez petit frère. On pense tous à toi._

- C'est gentil. Bégayais-je.

Le bégaiement était un de mes plus grand défauts. Raison principale pour laquelle j'avais choisi d'être metteur en scène et non comédien. Non pas que je ne sache pas jouer, j'en étais parfaitement capable, j'avais fait des études pour cela. Les émotions violentes et le stress faisaient parfois surgir cet handicap, bien que j'ai appris à le maîtriser. Au point de me rendre muet.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai bien pu faire pour ne jamais bégayer devant Heero alors qu'il arrivait si facilement à me faire perdre mes moyens.

Heero !

Je me précipitais hors de la chambre.

- _Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Tiens nous régulièrement au courant au fur et à mesure de ta progression._ Ajouta Quatre tandis que je chaussais la première paire de bottines venues.

- Ok. Confirmais-je.

C'était à peu près tout ce que je pouvais dire et je n'avais de toutes façons guère besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus.

J'enfilais la première veste qui me tombait sous la main, pris mon trousseau de clefs.

- _Je raccroche._ Me dit Quatre. _A plus tard, fais attention à toi._

- Vous aussi. Réussis-je à dire.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque j'entendis la sonnette.

Je sourcillais, intrigué. Je voyais mal qui pouvait venir à cette heure ci à moins que ce ne soit l'un de ceux qui soit à la recherche de Heero.

Il me vint subitement à l'idée qu'ils étaient venus me trouver, porteurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'arrêtais sur place, blême. Je n'osais pas aller ouvrir. Le creux au ventre fit sa réapparition avec plus de force et je dus m'appuyer au mur, la bouche sèche.

Je laissais tomber mon portable à terre avant de poser ma main sur mon abdomen douloureux.

On sonna de nouveau, avec un peu plus d'insistance.

J'étais dans une situation cauchemardesque dans ce couloir où je n'avais pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. La peur m'étreignait les entrailles et le manque de clarté de l'endroit m'écrasait. L'atmosphère me paraissait subitement être devenue menaçante. Mon imagination plus que fertile galopait.

Un peu plus et on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur.

Non. Je nageais en pleine horreur. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Il battait si vite que j'en avais des vertiges.

- Duo ? Entendis-je derrière la porte.

La voix me parvenait très éloignée. Je me décidais à bouger et avançais, un pas après l'autre, avec cette nette sensation que mes pieds pesaient des tonnes. Je conservais ma main contre le mur. Jamais au grand jamais n'avais-je autant fait preuve de faiblesse comme à ce moment précis.

J'étais d'ordinaire un homme décidé qui n'avait peur de rien.

Il avait fallu que je rencontre Heero pour avoir enfin un talon d'Achille, une merveilleuse faiblesse. Je ne le regrettais pas une seconde. J'avais peur, pour lui.

J'arrivais à la porte et posais la main sur la poignée. Avec une grande inspiration, je me décidais à l'ouvrir et relevais la tête.

Deux yeux bleus fatigués me fixaient à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Hee... Hee...

Je laissais tomber.

Heero était devant moi, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il tenait son bras blessé, très pâle. Je me secouais et passais sur sa droite pour le soutenir. Je le fis entrer sans un mot et refermais la porte d'entrée avant de l'amener dans le salon qui se trouvait juste en face de nous.

- Tu n'es pas venu. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure, tandis que je le faisais asseoir sur le canapé, avant de l'allonger. Trowa et Wu Fei m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Wu m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout dit. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu me voir à l'hôpital ? C'est à cause de l'incident, de ce qui m'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. J'avais la gorge tellement serrée qu'il ne n'était guère en mesure de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi. Ajouta-t-il.

Son regard était résigné. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui tenter de répondre mais en fut incapable une fois de plus et je secouais la tête. Je me laissais tomber à genoux près de lui et l'enserrais dans mes bras avant de poser ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je le serrais désespérément contre moi pour lui transmettre tout cet amour que je ressentais.

Je n'avais aucun autre moyen pour l'instant de le faire. Il dut ressentir cela ainsi que ma tristesse autant que mes regrets d'avoir failli à ma tâche.

- Duo, je ne suis pas en colère, je ne suis pas non plus attristé par ta réaction à la suite de cette conversation que tu as eue avec Wu. Murmura Heero qui posa sa main sur ma tête. Je peux même tout à fait me mettre à ta place. Quel homme voudrait d'un autre qui aurait été victime d'une tournante ?

Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux dans un mouvement lent.

- Qui voudrait avoir un petit ami, voire un amant comme moi ? Le toucher ou même le tenir dans ses bras ? Je peux tout à fait concevoir qu'après ce que tu aies appris, tu n'en éprouves plus le désir. Ajouta-t-il doucement. Je m'y étais préparé. C'est douloureux mais c'est ainsi. J'avais simplement besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne venais plus me voir. J'avais besoin d'honnêteté, de tes explications, face à face. Tu comprends ? C'est pour cela que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

- Non !

J'ai redressé la tête pour le regarder bien en face. Le non avait jailli sans difficulté de ma gorge. Je levais une main pour lui indiquer d'attendre et me relevais rapidement pour me rendre vers mon téléphone fixe pour prendre le bloc notes et le crayon que je laissais toujours à côté.

Je suis ensuite revenu près de lui et je me suis assis sur la table basse avant de commencer à écrire.

- _Veux toujours de toi. T'aime toujours. Désolé, peux pas parler, muscles du cou bloqués. Stress. Va falloir attendre._

Heero m'avait contemplé, l'air un peu étonné, pendant tout ce temps puis avait lu ce que j'avais écrit.

Ceci avant que la compréhension ne se lise dans son regard.

- Je vois. Murmura-t-il puis il eut un frisson.

Je lui signalais que j'allais revenir avec un sourire.

Je le laissais quelques secondes pour aller refermer la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte et je suis allé chercher ma couette dans ma chambre. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, il s'était installé un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé et semblait nettement plus détendu. Il paraissait même avoir sommeil.

Il leva les yeux et m'adressa un petit sourire empli de tendresse lorsque je me penchais pour le recouvrir.

- Bien là ? Demandais-je, sans trop bégayer.

- Oui. Répondit-il le nez dans ma couette.

Il inspira, sourit.

- J'aime. Ça sent toi. Dit-il puis il remonta son visage.

Je m'agenouillais, attendri devant cet air de petit garçon ravi qu'il m'offrait. Il me tendit sa main et je la saisis pour la presser contre ma joue, subitement empli d'une reconnaissance envers toutes ces forces de l'univers, quelles qu'elles aient pu être, qui me l'avaient ramené en un seul morceau.

Je me penchais pour entourer sa tête de mon bras libre.

- Tu m'as manqué. Me dit-il avant de m'offrir ses lèvres.

Je me contentais de les embrasser une première fois avec délicatesse. Elles étaient tièdes et non pas froides, comme je le craignais. Il allait bien. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il se portait bien, malgré le froid et la chemise légère qu'il portait.

- Mieux que ça. Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je n'hésitais plus et l'embrassais avec un soupir. Il m'avait manqué aussi. Terriblement. Je le lui démontrais dans ce baiser que je fis durer tandis qu'il me caressait le dos, puis les reins, m'attirait contre lui.

Je finis par rompre le baiser avec un sourire.

- Pas en état, gourmand. Dis-je à mi voix.

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Sans doute. Répondit-il avec un petit rire. J'avoue avoir sommeil.

- Alors dors. Proposais-je.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il, tandis que ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur ma colonne vertébrale.

- Reste à côte de toi. Répondis-je avant de respirer pour contrôler mon bégaiement. Plus sommeil.

- Tu bégaies depuis longtemps ?

J'opinais.

- Depuis petit.

S'il savait ce qui avait déclenché le bégaiement, il me verrait d'un autre œil.

Il mit le nez dans la couette pour dissimuler un bâillement. Je le bordais, déposais un baiser sur son front.

- Dors.

Il ne se fit pas prier. J'attendis un peu, le temps qu'il s'endorme puis me rendis dans la cuisine à pas de loup. Je me laissais glisser assis sur le sol, dos contre le mur, les jambes subitement molles. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, que j'avais récupéré dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt et composais un numéro.

La boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, aussitôt que j'avais fermé la porte de la cuisine, me fit avoir mon premier sanglot une seconde avant que celui que j'appelais ne décroche. Les larmes se mirent à glisser sur mes joues, libératrices.

- _Duo ? _

- Qu... Qua...

- _Calme toi Duo, respire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Fit la voix de Quatre, très calme.

J'entendis celle de Trowa inquiète qui demandait ce qui n'allait pas dans le fond. Je fermais les yeux et contenais mes sanglots, le poing fermé posé sur mes lèvres. Ils montaient avec une telle violence que j'en avais mal au sternum.

J'inspirais un grand coup. Je devais leur dire. Il fallait qu'ils interrompent les recherches et ils avaient tous besoin de savoir. L'inquiétude les rongeait au moins tout autant qu'elle m'avait rongé moi.

- Hee est là. Dis-je en une seule fois, le regard agrandi par l'effort fourni.

- _Quoi ?_ S'exclama Quatre, ahuri. _Où ça ? Chez toi ?_

- Ou.. oui. Confirmais-je avant de sangloter puis je pris une inspiration.

Je m'empêchais de pleurer. Si jamais j'éclatais, je risquais de réveiller Heero. Je n'avais aucun endroit dans ce vieil appartement où je pouvais le faire, les murs étaient bien trop minces.

Je hoquetais et tentais de reprendre ma respiration. La dernière fois que j'avais pleuré de cette façon remontait à des années.

- _On arrive tout de suite, petit frère._ Bredouilla Quatre. _On arrive. Ne pleure pas mon Duo. Il va bien au moins ? _

- Oui. Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Je me laissais basculer sur le côté pour m'allonger sur le sol et fermer les paupières. Je me ramassais sur moi-même. J'allais juste me laisser un peu aller, rester comme ça pour me reposer. Le coup de barre était arrivé avec le reste. J'étais out.

Je conservais le portable contre mon oreille. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je me raccrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- _Tiens bon. Surtout ne va pas prendre de tranquillisants. Ne touche pas à cette merde. Tu me l'as promis Duo._ Poursuivit Quatre qui continuait à me parler. _Où es-tu là ?_

- Cuisine. Répondis-je d'une voix atone.

La tentation était grande de prendre ces fichus cachets. Au moins avec ça je verrais la vie en rose et plus rien ne m'atteindrait.

- _A gauche après le feu, Tro._ Indiqua Quatre au conducteur qui était sans aucun doute Trowa. _Nous sommes presque arrivés, petit frère. _

- Froid. Dis en claquant des dents. Fais froid.

- _Ah non Duo ! Ne te laisse pas aller !_ S'exclama Quatre, inquiet. _Bouge, ne reste pas stationnaire. Allez remue toi ! Prépare du thé, mange des biscuits !_

Peine perdue. Il pouvait toujours râler et vouloir me secouer, j'étais sur le sol carrelé de ma cuisine et je n'avais plus envie de bouger du tout. Vidé de mes forces et il faisait froid. Très froid.

Je pouvais voir mon haleine dans l'air gelé de la cuisine.

- **Ne te laisse pas aller grand frère.** Murmura tout à coup une voix familière et affectueuse à mon oreille.

Une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des années.

Je pouvais sentir son parfum. Le toucher glacé de ses doigts sur ma joue. Elle était là, assise devant moi, avec cet air de petite fille triste.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus la voir.

Je recommençais à verser dans mes délires étranges. Je pensais que cela m'avais passé. J'étais bel et bien en train de lentement devenir fou.

Je contemplais mes doigts posés devant moi. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux. Un nouveau sanglot monta. Fuir ma douleur ne servait à rien. Il valait mieux la surmonter en fin de compte.

Le passé appartenait au passé. Je devais me secouer, pour le présent.

Quatre râlait toujours au bout du fil.

- Je t'entends. Je t'entends. Dis-je, au bord des larmes. Ne t'énerve pas.

- _Tu ne bégayes plus !_ S'étonna-t-il.

- Non mais j'ai une putain d'envie de chialer ! Hoquetais-je. Dépêche toi de rappliquer, j'ai besoin de ton épaule, l'emmerdeur. Je viens de la voir.

- Je suis là.

Je tournais la tête et me redressais. Il était sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Il referma derrière lui et vint s'installer à mes côtés avant de me prendre par les épaules. Je me réfugiais aussitôt contre son torse et il s'enroula instinctivement autour de moi.

- Pleure. Dit-il seulement.

Je me retins à lui tout le temps où je me laissais aller à me vider de la terreur que j'avais éprouvée plus tôt. Il se contenta de me caresser les cheveux et de me murmurer des paroles apaisantes tandis que je serrais mes poings dans son dos, le corps contracté, secoué.

J'avais dit avoir pleuré de cette façon des années plus tôt ? Je me rendais compte à présent que c'était loin d'être le cas. La souffrance que j'éprouvais aujourd'hui était différente.

J'ai rencontré un certain nombre d'hommes dans ma vie mais aucun ne m'a jamais fait me sentir de cette façon. Heero Yuy peut se vanter de m'avoir complètement retourné.

- Je l'aime, à en perdre l'esprit, un peu plus chaque jour, Quatre. Avouais-je avec un reniflement, enfin calmé.

- Je l'ai constaté. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi accro. Répondit mon ami avec un sourire. Quand l'épouses-tu ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Dis-je, légèrement embarrassé.

Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce que je venais d'expérimenter alors que j'étais seul dans la cuisine. Quatre évitait d'aborder le sujet tant que je ne le faisais pas. J'avais tendance à me mettre très facilement en colère sinon, au point de devenir violent. C'était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois.

Au point d'avoir fini interné.

Trowa choisis ce moment pour passer la tête par la porte de la cuisine après avoir frappé.

- Bonsoir Duo. Il a soif. Dit-il tranquillement.

Ce type m'étonnera toujours. Aussi imperturbable que le bloc de granit dans lequel il semble être taillé.

- Bonsoir Trowa. S'il a soif c'est qu'il est réveillé ? Dis-je avant de me remettre sur mes pieds et d'aider Quatre à en faire autant.

Beau gosse aux yeux verts hocha la tête sans me regarder. Il préférait avoir les yeux sur beau gosse blond. Je me retins de rire et me dirigeais vers l'élément de cuisine qui se trouvait au dessus de mon évier.

Ma bonne humeur revenait. Le petit nuage de déprime avait fichu le camp pour un moment.

Je remplis le verre que j'avais pris d'une eau bien claire et me rendit au salon pour découvrir avec surprise que celui-ci était bourré de monde.

Ils s'étaient visiblement tous donnés rendez-vous ici et je vis Milliardo penché au dessus de Heero qui était en position assise dans le canapé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

J'arrivais en pleine conversation ou plutôt en pleine tentative de persuasion du sieur Heero de retourner dans ses foyers, autrement dit à l'hôpital. Ce dernier tenait bon.

- Mais enfin tout de même, Heero, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. S'énervait le blond. Vous êtes loin d'être complètement rétabli.

- Vous devriez l'écouter, Heero, il ne veut que votre bien vous savez. Dit gentiment une jeune femme qui présentait une certaine ressemblance avec Peacecraft mais qui était châtain.

- Je me sens très bien. Je devais sortir dans deux jours, mais puisque me voici à l'extérieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y resterais pas et puis j'ai envie de profiter de l'hospitalité de Duo. Déclara Heero, catégorique, le regard planté dans celui de Milliardo. Puisque nous en sommes à mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, cher collègue, autant vous le préciser, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de l'avoir compris, l'homme chez qui je me trouve en ce moment est mon petit ami. Raison pour laquelle je suis ici et non ailleurs.

- Il me semblait l'avoir compris il y avait un moment déjà. Rétorqua Milliardo dont le regard bleu s'assombrissait.

- Alors pourquoi vous soucier de mon sort à ce point ? Demanda Heero, un peu sèchement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était intervenue. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi Relena et d'avoir participé aux recherches.

- Inutile de me remercier, Heero, vous êtes un collègue mais avant tout un ami. Répondit gentiment la jeune femme avec un sourire amical que mon petit ami lui rendit.

Petit ami. Il s'était officiellement octroyé ce titre devant témoin. Je jubilais.

- Je pensais que mon avis comptait tout de même au moins pour vous comme celui d'un ami. Insista Milliardo, qui s'était redressé.

- Avons-nous jamais été des amis, Milliardo ? Demanda doucement Heero, avec un sourire froid.

- Autrefois sans doute non, mais aujourd'hui je le souhaite.

Les deux hommes avaient encore leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre lorsque je me présentais avec mon verre d'eau.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Dis-je avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Peacecraft. Puis-je ?

- Mais bien entendu. Après vous. Répondit-il poliment avant de me céder la place.

Tout le monde avait les yeux posés sur moi tandis que je m'asseyais sur le rebord du canapé pour donner le verre d'eau à Heero.

Je devais présenter un spectacle assez déroutant. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés, je m'étais vêtu à la hâte d'un jean bleu et du premier T-shirt noir à manches longues qui se trouvait en haut de la pile. Un de ceux que je prenais pour monter et démonter les décors, donc particulièrement usé et décoloré.

Tous me connaissaient soignés et tiré à quatre épingles. Je souriais intérieurement. L'aspect décontracté que je présentais était plutôt connu au théâtre par mon staff, lors des tournées.

En tout cas, Heero semblait apprécier. Il ne cessait de me caresser le bras et de me sourire. Il se moquait complètement de ceux qui pouvaient nous entourer. Quelque chose avait fait sauter certaines de ses inhibitions, la plupart des blocages qui l'entravaient encore et ce n'était pas l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le cabinet de son médecin.

Je devais en être la raison. Sans doute était-ce l'angoisse et le questionnement suscités par mon absence à ses côtés de ces deux derniers jours.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir à ce point.

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi. Dis-je doucement avant de repousser d'un geste rapide deux petites mèches sur son front du bout du doigt.

Puis je posais ma main à plat sur le coussin près de sa tête.

- Veux-tu aller t'installer dans mon lit ? Tu seras nettement plus confortable. Je prendrais le canapé. Lui proposais-je.

- Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais voir Quatre pour lui parler. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Me répondit-il d'un ton subitement impatient.

Il s'aida de sa main valide pour se redresser et se pencher vers moi, le regard empli de ce besoin dévorant qu'il me manifestait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Plus rien n'existait excepté cette envie d'avoir ma bouche sous la sienne et il se moquait peu ou prou de savoir si nous étions seuls ou pas.

Il envoyait les convenances par dessus les moulins et je dois avouer que pour une fois moi aussi.

Je vis son visage se rapprocher, avançais le mien et il vint presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'entourais de mon bras pour le soutenir. Je n'eus plus qu'à le renverser avec lenteur sur ses coussins. Ma chevelure nous isola un court instant des autres tandis que nous nous embrassions en prenant notre temps.

- Je t'ai entendu. Murmura-t-il, ensuite, attristé. Je suis désolé, Duo. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

- Shh. Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as rien, tu es en bonne santé. Je suis heureux. Tout va bien. Le rassurais-je puis je lui caressais la joue. Je vais aller chercher Quatre.

- Je crois bien que tu n'auras pas à aller bien loin. S'esclaffa Heero qui avait levé les yeux.

Je relevais la tête et vis un Quatre souriant qui nous observait bras croisés.

- Il va falloir revenir à l'hôpital au moins jusqu'à la visite du matin. Dit-il puis il se pencha pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Heero. Je te laisse sortir parce que tu sembles étonnamment bien pour un homme qui a vadrouillé en chemise par les températures qu'il fait. Nous avions déjà constaté que tu te remettais très vite avec le docteur Lee. Je pense donc qu'il ne sera pas contre le fait de te signer les papiers de sortie une journée avant la date prévue.

Heero soupira puis me regarda. Sa main serra la mienne.

- Duo peut venir. Dit Quatre avec un sourire. Nous allons lui installer un lit dans ta chambre pour ce soir.

- Merci. Murmura mon petit ami, ravi.

- Je vais aller lui chercher un pull et deux trois bricoles pour moi. Annonçais-je avant de me lever.

Je remarquais, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le couloir, le sourire de la demoiselle Peacecraft qui avait l'air d'être une très gentille fille. Assis près d'elle, son frère m'adressa ouvertement un regard noir.

Je fus surpris par la haine et la jalousie qui pouvait se dégager de cet homme à cet instant précis et par son manque de prudence. Tout le monde dans le salon le remarqua, Heero y compris.

Je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face et lui rendre calmement son regard. Il était en train de se montrer excessivement grossier par son comportement franchement agressif. Il était de plus chez moi.

Je m'étais fait un ennemi et pas n'importe lequel, l'héritier légitime de la couronne des Peacecraft. J'avais intérêt à assurer mes arrières et très vite pour la compagnie théâtrale. Je n'avais pas non plus envie que Heero pâtisse de la situation par ma faute.

Les conséquences de mes actes finissaient toujours par retomber sur mon entourage, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je l'avais bien assez cher payé pour avoir vu cette théorie se vérifier par trois fois.

- Vous me semblez particulièrement fatigué, monsieur Peacecraft. Lui fis-je remarquer avec politesse. Voulez-vous profiter de mon appartement, ainsi que votre sœur ? Je dispose d'une chambre d'amis confortable. Cela vous évitera de retourner chez vous à cette heure-ci.

- C'est très gentil de l'avoir proposé, Lord Maxwell, mais nous allons devoir rentrer, il se fait tard. Me répondit très poliment et très aimablement Relena.

J'avoue que là, elle m'a pris de court lorsqu'elle m'a donné mon titre et je notais que je n'avais pas été le seul. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon également, Heero y compris, bien qu'il soit plus ou moins au courant de mes origines et mon niveau social.

Ceci dit, je n'étais guère du genre prétentieux, encore moins celui à afficher titres et rang comme certains et pour le moment j'étais très mal à l'aise.

Elle avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son frère pour l'intimer au silence. Il semblerait que la demoiselle ait un peu plus de cervelle que son frère. Les sentiments qui agitaient ce dernier devaient lui avoir obscurci le jugement.

- Vous me voyez au regret dans ce cas de n'avoir pu vous accorder un peu plus de temps, ne serait-ce que pour avoir eu une conversation avec vous. Lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère tandis qu'elle se levait pour enfiler son manteau.

Son frère l'aidait, galant et attentionné. Il semblait l'aimer. Je retins un sourire. Son attitude était un point plus que positif pour moi. Il avait une petite sœur à laquelle il tenait et dont il prenait soin. Lui avait encore cette chance.

Je pris une courte inspiration. J'avais eu, pendant un fugitif instant, la sensation d'avoir eu une petite main fraîche et douce dans la mienne et d'avoir entendu une voix familière.

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Mon esprit me jouait souvent des tours.

- J'aurais également aimé avoir cette conversation. Sans doute serait-ce pour la prochaine fois et en un autre lieu ? Me proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Elle s'était approchée avec le sourire. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Je l'accompagnais à la porte, lui ouvrit et me penchais sur sa main, après l'avoir pris du bout des doigts, lorsqu'elle me la présenta, avant de me redresser.

- A une prochaine fois donc. Lui dis-je avant de saluer son frère de la tête lorsqu'il passa devant moi.

Il ne daigna même pas m'accorder un regard.

- Butor pédant avec un balai dans le cul. Murmurais-je, agacé, une fois que la porte fut refermée.

- Connard !

Je me retournais, les yeux ronds, pour voir Quatre, planté au milieu du salon, les poings sur les hanches, qui avait l'air furieux.

C'était mon ami qui venait d'avoir cette sortie et il fulminait. Le reste de notre petite assemblée était secouée par le rire. Wu Fei riait tellement qu'il s'en étranglait. Trowa administrait de petites tapes sur le dos de Quatre dans un geste apaisant et affichait un large sourire amusé.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas mon Quatrounet. Dis-je d'un ton léger avant de m'éloigner dans le couloir. Sa petite sœur, qui ma foi paraît avoir nettement plus de deux neurones, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de son frère, va se charger de le dresser. Elle cache bien son jeu mais elle a un fichu tempérament de dominatrix.

D'autres rires accueillirent mes paroles. Une fois dans ma chambre, je jetais dans un petit sac de voyage quelques affaires indispensables, dont ma brosse à cheveux et passais rapidement à la salle de bains. Il ne me fallut que deux minutes pour rassembler le tout.

Trois autres minutes pour procéder à un petit changement sur ma personne avec l'aide d'une tondeuse, beaucoup d'eau chaude, un blaireau, du savon et un rasoir sabre que j'avais exhumés d'un tiroir.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, il y eut des exclamations et Heero me contemplait, bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Dis-je, avec un sourcil levé devant la stupéfaction générale.

- Ta barbe ? Bredouilla Quatre avant de porter une main à ses yeux et de gémir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de raser ta barbe ! Elle t'allait si bien.

- Elle chatouille le nez de mon cher et tendre. Dis-je avec le sourire avant de le laisser retomber. Ma barbe était d'une autre époque, Quatre. Ce visage-ci est pour Heero.

Je posais mon sac sur le sol et allais m'asseoir avec une lourde veste en laine à la main.

- Elle devrait t'aller, bel aimé. Dis-je avant de me sentir agrippé au col et tiré vers l'avant. Wow ! Heero ?

Il m'attira sur son torse, me saisit par la mâchoire et plaqua sa bouche sur mes lèvres avec un air gourmand. Je sentis rapidement sa main venir se glisser sur ma nuque puis remonter dans ma chevelure. Il parcourut mon visage de baisers avant de revenir à ma bouche et mon cœur s'emballa sous la force du baiser.

Il y eut quelques sifflements, des commentaires et des applaudissements.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de lui lorsqu'il m'embrassait mais là, avec ce baiser, je m'embrasais comme de l'amadou. Je me reculais, hors d'haleine.

- Tu es doux comme un bébé. Commenta Heero, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il était extraordinairement beau, fantastiquement sexy. J'avais pour petit ami l'homme le plus désirable du monde.

Je me penchais.

- J'apprécie le compliment, mon aimé, mais sache que je ne suis pas aussi doux qu'un bébé partout. Murmurais-je à son oreille, l'air grivois, assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Ceci étant dit, ne me suggère même pas une épilation de l'ensemble de ma petite personne sinon je hurle à la mort.

Il éclata de rire.

Son regard bleu luisait. J'étais heureux. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de plaisir d'être en ma compagnie. Je le laissais venir à moi. Il avait été celui qui avait été traumatisé, pas moi. Il allait donc décider de chacune des étapes.

Il tendit son bras valide et je l'aidais à enfiler la veste qui lui allait parfaitement. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, nous sortîmes de l'appartement, mes invités inattendus les premiers. Tout le monde descendit aussi silencieusement que possible les trois étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Je vivais dans un vieil immeuble classé, très bien entretenu, que j'avais choisi pour son charme autant que pour l'endroit où il était situé dans cette très jolie ville qui se trouvait au bord de la mer. Je m'entendais bien avec les voisins. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des personnes âgées, surtout dans les étages les plus bas.

Je ne voulais donc pas les réveiller et tout ceux qui m'accompagnaient le comprenaient parfaitement.

Chacun prit son véhicule une fois parvenu dans la rue et partit dans sa direction. Heero et moi nous installâmes à l'arrière de la voiture de Trowa qui avait l'air éreinté.

Quatre passa sa main sur sa nuque avec un sourire tendre.

- Allons y. Dit-il avec entrain.

- Oui. Tout le monde est fatigué. Ajouta Heero qui eut un sourire désolé. Une fois de plus, toute mes excuses pour vous avoir dérangés.

- C'est normal, Heero. Tu es devenu bien plus que l'un de mes malades. Mon protégé, un ami et le promis de mon petit frère. Répondit Quatre qui s'était retourné pour le regarder.

Il lui tapota le genou.

- Maintenant guéris et soit heureux. Lui dit-il gentiment.

Heero le fixa quelques secondes, ébahi, avant de baisser la tête, profondément ému. Au moins autant que je ne l'étais mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quatre avait fait de lui son protégé et le considérait comme un ami. Etre le protégé d'un Winner était bénéficier d'une chance inappréciable.

Je lui entourais les épaules de mon bras et l'attirais contre moi.

- Cela te paraît-il donc si étrange que l'on veuille ton bonheur, mon aimé ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je soupirais et serrais davantage mes bras autour de lui. Le trajet se fit dans le silence.

La fatigue ne se fit réellement sentir que lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, près de la chambre. Il semblait que toute la pression, l'énervement était enfin retombés.

Tout se remettait à sa place.

Heero retournait en sécurité dans sa chambre et le staff était rassuré. Quatre avait appelé l'infirmière de nuit. Un lit supplémentaire se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, qui m'attendait.

Nous avions déjà quitté Trowa à l'entrée de l'hôpital après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit pour le peu d'heures qui restaient.

- Je vais aller me reposer en salle des infirmiers. Nous y avons des lits et même une salle de bains. Expliqua Quatre qui bâillait. Retourner chez moi et revenir pour trois heures serait de la perte de temps. D'autant que j'ai un casier ici avec de quoi me changer. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

- Dans ce cas bonne nuit, Quatre et encore toutes mes excuses. Lui dit Heero, qui était déjà allongé sur son lit.

Il eut droit à une taloche et grimaça après avoir émis un « itai ! ».

- Je ne veux plus entendre ça, tête de mule d'irlando-japonais. Ces celtes, tous les mêmes. Grommela l'infirmier. Maintenant bonne nuit.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour longuement l'étreindre sans un mot. Etreinte qu'il me rendit avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front puis il sortit avec le sourire.

- Il t'aime énormément. Commenta Heero, ému par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- Si je n'avais pas eu Quatre, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Il fut un temps où je cumulais les tentatives de suicide parce que je me croyais devenu complètement fou. Dis-je d'un ton neutre, pendant que je me déshabillais. Quatre est fils unique, il n'a pas de frère, que des sœurs. Nous sommes amis d'enfance et nous nous considérons comme des frères. J'ai failli les rendre dingues, ses sœurs et lui. Les Raberba-Winner sont ma seconde famille.

Heero me tendit le bras lorsque je ne fus plus qu'en caleçon.

- J'ai droit à un câlin ? Demanda-t-il avec ce petit air timide qui me charmait tant.

- Oui mais pas longtemps. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Yes, my Lord. Dit-il sérieux comme un pape.

- Dummy.

Je le rejoignais sur le lit où il m'avait fait de la place. Je mis un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre sous la mienne, j'étendis mes jambes que je croisais les chevilles.

- Baka, moi ? Dit-il l'air innocent.

- Il faudra que tu me donnes quelques cours de japonais. Lui suggérais-je pendant que je jouais avec ses cheveux. Ce serait amusant.

- Pas envie pour le moment. J'aurais plutôt envie d'autre chose. Murmura-t-il avant de se laisser partir en avant pour plonger son visage dans mon cou.

Mon regard s'élargit puis je remontais le menton avec un soupir. J'aurais dû être raisonnable et l'empêcher de se livrer à ce genre de jeu à cette heure ci mais je préférais, le laisser jouer avec moi finalement. Après tout j'étais là pour lui.

Ma main se posa sur sa nuque tandis qu'il mangeait mon cou, ma gorge et ma mâchoire fraîchement rasée, de baisers lents et appuyés. Il bougea un peu, s'installa mieux et je sentis clairement une rigidité caractéristique venir se presser contre ma cuisse lorsqu'il appuya son entre jambe contre elle.

Il cessa ses baisers et je baissais la tête pour le voir qui me contemplait, le regard brillant, un peu perdu.

- J'ai envie de toi. Duo, j'en ai tellement envie. Ça faisait si longtemps. Bredouilla-t-il bouleversé, puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur ma poitrine et je le pris dans mes bras.

Il se passa quelques secondes. Je sus qu'il avait pris sa décision lorsqu'il remonta vivement vers ma bouche et commença à m'embrasser avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il amorça un mouvement lent du bassin contre ma cuisse. Il était gêné par son bras gauche qui reposait entre nous et je craignis tout à coup que sa blessure ne finisse par se rouvrir.

Je rompis le baiser pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il ne cessa pas de se frotter contre moi pour autant et je le contemplais émerveillé. Il me présentait un visage presque extatique, les joues rosies par le plaisir, la bouche légèrement humide entrouverte sur un souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

Il souleva les paupières.

- Doucement Heero. Murmurais-je le regard plongé dans le sien.

Cela faisait huit ans. Huit ans qu'il n'avait eu de relation, huit ans qu'il ne s'était même pas touché. Je le savais parce que Wu Fei me l'avait confié. Il lui avait semblé important que je sache ce détail.

M'avoir révélé ceci l'avait bien entendu embarrassé mais il s'agissait de son ami et il s'était justifié en m'expliquant qu'il avait la certitude que j'étais un homme sérieux. Il avait surtout compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de Heero, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Il savait que je serais celui qui à un moment donné ou un autre amènerait Heero à reprendre une relation normale.

Parce qu'il était certain que son ami m'aimait et me faisait confiance au point de vouloir tenter de faire l'amour avec moi.

J'avais entre les bras un homme redevenu vierge, un adolescent expérimenté, un paradoxe.

Ma merveille.

- Doucement. Répétais-je, tremblant.

Je me contenais difficilement. Mon désir augmentait rapidement. Je le laissais agir.

- Laisse moi... Duo, laisse moi te toucher. Haleta-t-il, implorant.

Sa main avait glissé sur mon abdomen pour s'acheminer avec une certaine hésitation vers mon caleçon. Il sautait les étapes, agissait rapidement mais ce n'était pas de l'impatience. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il vivait. Il cherchait surtout à savoir s'il était encore capable de donner du plaisir.

Je saisis son poignet avec le plus de délicatesse possible et le guidait plus bas.

- Oui. Murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa, heureux.

Nous n'étions plus que deux adolescents en pleine découverte et il prit connaissance de cet organe si sensible qui se trouvait au sud de mon anatomie. Ses doigts chauds et longs autour de mon sexe me firent perdre toute notion de réalité dès l'instant où il me toucha.

Je me donnais alors à lui comme jamais je ne m'étais donné à quiconque. Je ne me donnais d'ailleurs jamais. A aucun homme. D'ordinaire je prenais, j'échangeais, je passais un excellent moment mais j'étais le maître de cérémonies.

Là j'étais à lui.

Il ne fit que me caresser de la main, avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui me fit perdre la tête.

- Heero... Bredouillais-je avant de porter une main à mon front et de déglutir.

Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient, de plus en plus rapides, se faisaient de plus en plus puissantes et commençaient à s'étendre de plus en plus loin. Je dus serrer les mâchoires et retenir des gémissements qui devenaient bruyants.

Il me murmurait des mots tendres, des mots d'amour passionnés entre ses baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants.

Lorsque je laissais retomber mes reins sur le matelas, en sueur, hors d'haleine, après avoir vécu mon orgasme avec une force insoupçonnée, il me regardait presque étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Tu es beau. Me dit-il attendri. Si beau.

- Tu l'es bien davantage. Murmurais-je sincère.

Il y eut un court temps où je vis la faim envahir de nouveau son regard.

- Touche moi, Duo. Fais le. Je n'ai pas peur.

La demande m'émut tant que je dissimulais mon émotion dans un sourire avant de le basculer sur le dos.

- Arrête moi si ça ne va pas. Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

Je n'eus pas à arrêter. Il m'offrit l'endroit le plus vulnérable de sa personne, si doux et si tendre que j'adorais avoir sous mes doigts et contempler.

J'assistais, heureux, au plus radieux des spectacles, à son bonheur, à son plaisir d'être touché pour la première fois depuis des années, à sa joie d'être tout à moi. Il me demanda des baisers, en redemanda animé d'une passion redoublée. J'entendis ses silences, ses gémissements ténus et je bus son souffle lors de cet orgasme dévastateur qui le saisit.

J'eus simplement le regret de ne pas avoir pu lui donner autre chose que ce décor austère d'hôpital pour cette toute première fois.

Il me détrompa par une simple petite phrase.

- Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve avec toi, je suis bien. Me dit-il après que je nous ai tout deux rafraîchis.

Je m'étais glissé contre lui sous les draps.

- Reste avec moi le temps que je m'endorme. Me demanda-t-il ensommeillé.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

Finalement, je m'endormais à ses côtés sans même m'en rendre compte, écrasé de fatigue.

**Mot du metteur en scène : **

Crise de colère.

Qui m'a fichu une bande de mous du bulbes pareils ?

Arrêtez de confondre côté jardin et côté cour, ne courrez pas partout, n'embêtez pas les costumières, non elles ne connaissent rien à la dernière mode !

Erf !

Quel métier !

Les profs sont priés d'arrêter de flirter et de récupérer leur boutonneuse progéniture.

Roooh bonjour vous, oui vous au milieu des professeurs, le beau damoiseau aux yeux bleus qui enseigne je ne sais plus quelle matière, français je crois ?

Z'habitez chez vos parents ? ^^

En fin de compte, les projets culturels ça à du bon huhuh


	5. Cyranno versus Christian

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas miens, bien que j'aimerais assez les avoir chez moi, un petit bout de temps, simplement histoire de découvrir leurs réelles personnalités ^^

Après tout, personne ne nous dit que Heero ne rêve pas de nounours roses ou bleu pâle, de fêtes foraines et de mondes enchantés.

Que Duo ne caresse pas l'idée de devenir un jour, lorsqu'il sera plus grand, un biker macho viril moustachu, entouré de nanas qui gloussent.

Tout comme Quatre aurait sans doute envie de l'être d'ailleurs, macho à donf, mais dans un palais oriental entouré de houris voilées et murmurantes.

Que dirions-nous si nous découvrions que Trowa préfère les tutus et les ombrelles plutôt que les costumes de clown et le maquillage de sa soeur plutôt qu'un masque.

Et que Wu Fei est un adepte des sucreries. ce qui serait l'une des raisons pour laquelle il aime tant s'isoler ^^ De cette façon il ne partagerait ses trésors avec personne.

**Chap 5.**

**Cyranno versus Christian.**

Quelqu'un me secoua l'épaule après ce que je ne pensais être qu'une minute. J'étais bien au chaud moi, je n'avais pas envie de me lever.

Je grognais.

- Crap ! Just leave me alone.

- Debout, grossier personnage !

Je soupirais, ouvris un œil et vit un grand machin blond, aisément reconnaissable, type armoire à glace séduisante, au dessus de moi, de l'autre côté du lit.

- Ah tiens, Quatre. Dis-je avant de bâiller puis de sourire.

Un visage souriant vint tout à coup se placer devant mon regard ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur.

- Vous ici, monsieur ? Dis-je avec l'air étonné. Dans mon lit ? Chercheriez-vous donc à me dévergonder, jeune godelureau ?

- Puis-je vous préciser, monsieur, que vous êtes dans mon lit et qu'en ce qui concerne le dévergondage, c'est déjà fait. Ricana Heero.

- Comment ? S'exclama Quatre, halluciné, avant de reprendre un ton plus bas. Vous avez fait ça ici ?

Mon aimé et moi nous lançâmes un regard amusé avant d'opiner vigoureusement du chef.

- Mais juste un tout petit peu, papa hein. Dis-je, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- Tu m'auras tout fait toi. Bougonna Quatre qui fit le tour du lit et je me serrais contre Heero.

- Aïe. Fit-je d'une toute petite voix. Il va me taper.

- Non je vais te jeter hors du lit, nuance. Allez debout mauvaise graine !

Il repoussa draps et couvertures pour me saisir par un bras et par une jambe et me sortir du lit manu militari. Il me traîna ensuite jusqu'au cabinet de toilette et me jeta à l'intérieur, tandis que je protestais. Il referma la porte, alla chercher mon sac, rouvrit la porte et jeta le sac dedans.

Je le reçus en plein dans l'estomac.

- AOW ! That was mean ! Râlais-je.

- Ne sors pas de là dedans sans être lavé, habillé et avoir tout rangé et n'oublie pas derrière les oreilles ! Dit Quatre, avec un sourire carnassier, avant de se diriger vers le lit où Heero riait comme une baleine que l'on chatouillait. A nous deux mon gaillard.

- Euh. Help ? Hilfe ? Au secours ? S.O.S ? Duooo ! Tenta mon petit ami qui fit mine de se carapater.

J'avais entrebâillé la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil et assistait à la vengeance made in Quatre avec un petit rire discret. Mine de rien il était ravi. Il avait hérité de deux enfants terribles au lieu d'un.

Sans compter qu'il venait de trouver un beau gosse, façon sauvage civilisé, aux yeux verts mais muet, que l'on nommera Trowa de la jungle-en-béton.

Enfin presque muet.

J'avais eu Quatre au téléphone deux jours plus tôt et il m'avait avoué qu'il se rendait dans la même salle de sport que Trotro. Petit surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait dans le plus grand secret. Ils devaient beaucoup parler tous les deux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles tiens.

Surtout des yeux.

J'imaginais les deux musclors tout suants, qui se dévoraient du regard pendant qu'ils soulevaient des poids. Mimi tout plein tout ça.

Je ricanais silencieusement.

Ecossais ascendant hyène, oui, oui.

Je pouvais toujours me moquer de mon meilleur ami. J'étais maboul, toqué, zinzin, complètement fêlé de la calebasse. Tout cela à cause du plus bel homme de l'univers.

Je refermais la porte et m'adossais contre, la poitrine occupée par ce sentiment formidable qui m'avait envahi depuis quelques jours et qui allait grandissant.

Je me rendis près de la cabine de douche et retirais mon caleçon. Lorsque je levais la tête, je manquais de reculer, saisi par l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. L'homme que je regardais ce matin était différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir.

Je souriais bêtement, j'avais le regard lumineux et il y avait longtemps que je n'avais arboré ces traits tirés caractéristiques dus à de l'exercice, une saine fatigue et le manque de sommeil.

Sans ma barbe je paraissais dix ans de moins. Autant dire mon âge. Trente cinq ans.

J'étais amoureux et cela se voyait.

Nous avons quitté l'hôpital une fois que Heero que le docteur Lee soit passé le voir, qu'il eut obtenu ses ordonnances et l'autorisation de sortir. Je l'ai ramené directement chez lui en taxi.

Il ne vivait qu'à deux rues de chez moi. Il n'était pas fatigué et nous avions décidé de faire le reste du chemin à pied. Il avait quelques affaires à récupérer, ce qui ne prendrait qu'un instant.

J'ai pu ainsi découvrir à quoi ressemblait son appartement et j'ai été, ma foi, assez surpris. Il vivait dans une sorte de loft, une ancienne boutique qu'il avant entièrement réaménagée.

Tout le bas était une immense pièce à vivre, divisée en plusieurs parties, cuisine, salon, salle à manger, très lumineuse. Il y avait un escalier qui menait à une mezzanine et je supposais que les chambres devaient se trouver en haut. Il y avait des instruments de musique disséminés un peu partout. Guitare sèche, bodhrans, harpe celtique, harmonica, tin whistle, piano.

Il y avait même une cornemuse. Il redescendait l'escalier lorsque j'approchais l'instrument pour le caresser du bout des doigts avec respect, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous sommes tous musiciens du côté de ma mère. Ma sœur Hilde fait partie du groupe musical familial qui existe depuis trois générations. Dit Heero avec un sourire nostalgique. La cornemuse appartenait à un oncle qui était écossais. Le mari de ma tante Hillary, la sœur de ma mère. Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux. Tu sais en jouer ?

- Eh bien je... Hésitais-je.

J'eus tout à coup devant moi la vision d'une toute jeune fille de vingt ans au regard bleu gris et à la longue tresse auburn qui riait et dansait au son d'une cornemuse. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine et j'étais subitement pris de malaise intérieur alors que la seconde précédente j'étais si heureux.

- Un autre jour sans doute. Répondis-je avec un léger tremblement.

Je me détournais alors qu'il s'approchait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

Il m'enlaça d'un bras et je me contractais involontairement.

- Pardon. Murmurais-je le visage baissé.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, aingeal. Dit-il avec une très grande douceur.

La vision de la jeune fille s'imposa de nouveau à moi, de façon plus claire cette fois et je tanguais. Il me retint contre lui avec force.

- Duo ! Duo respire !

Je m'étais complètement laissé aller contre lui et me retrouvais le visage appuyé contre son épaule. Je n'avais même pas pris conscience que j'étais parti en apnée.

Je n'avais plus de forces tout à coup.

Je repris brutalement ma respiration.

- Viens t'asseoir, aingeal, tu trembles comme une feuille et tu es glacé. Me dit Heero, sur un ton anxieux.

Il me fit asseoir et me couvrit les épaules d'une petite couverture en patchwork qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Je me laissais docilement faire, préoccupé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces «visions» revenaient m'assaillir maintenant. En y réfléchissant bien, cela avait recommencé peu de temps après que Wu Fei soit passé me voir et que nous ayons eu cette conversation.

Toutes les troubles dont j'avais été victime par le passé, tout ce qui avait manqué de rendre Quatre et ses sœurs au moins aussi dépressifs que je ne l'étais à une certaine époque, étaient en train de revenir au grand galop.

Nous n'étions qu'à un pas du canapé lorsque je la vis là, devant moi, aussi nettement que je pouvais voir Heero à mes côtés.

Elle me souriait avec toute la tendresse du monde. Si jolie dans sa petite robe bleue et blanche qui lui arrivait au genou et ses sandales plates.

Mon fantôme personnel, ma petite sœur.

Eilidh**.

- Go away ! Leave me alone ! I don't ever want to see you again ! M'écriais-je d'une voix étranglée, avant d'avoir un brusque mouvement de recul et de lever les mains.

- What ? Balbutia Heero, l'air blessé.

Je me tournais vers lui, paniqué. Je ne devais surtout pas l'effrayer, lui donner l'impression que j'étais en train de le rejeter pour une quelconque raison, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Si je traînais ma culpabilité avec moi depuis des années, lui n'y était pour strictement rien.

Du coup, sous l'émotion, nous en étions l'un et l'autre tout naturellement revenus à l'anglais.

Je lui indiquais du doigt ce qui bien entendu n'était qu'un emplacement vide.

Je savais très bien que ce qui avait devant moi n'était qu'une hallucination.

- Non pas toi, elle ! Lui dis-je d'une voix sans doute un peu trop forte parce qu'il recula la tête et battit des paupières. Pardon, pardon ! Désolé ! Ne le prends pas pour toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien Heero surtout ne panique pas !

- Mais qu'as-tu ? S'angoissa-t-il avant de poser sa main sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, aingeal ?

C'est alors que je finis par remarquer un léger détail que je refusais de voir auparavant. L'air autour de nous était froid. Lorsque Heero avait parlé, l'air faisait de la condensation à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait.

Je baissais la tête un instant avant de la relever, les mâchoires serrées. Je la pivotait lentement vers ce que j'avais longtemps pensé être une hallucination créée par mon esprit et qui en définitive n'en était pas une.

Elle était toujours là.

- Je vois Eilidh, ma jeune sœur, exactement comme je te vois là, maintenant. Comme si elle était vivante. Lui dis-je enfin avant que ma voix ne se brise.

J'ôtais sa main de ma joue et me penchait avant de poser mes coudes sur mes genoux et de me frotter le visage.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Dis-je à mi-voix. J'ai passé toutes ces années à voir cette vision. Il doit y avoir une raison à cela. Pour me rappeler que je porte la poisse. Si tu savais combien de personnes ont disparu dans mon entourage proche ! Grands dieux, ça a failli t'arriver à toi aussi !

Il était venu s'asseoir à mes côtés et avait passé son bras autour des épaules.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un fou, Duo, et ce qui m'est arrivé n'est certainement pas de ta faute. Tu es un homme blessé par la vie et hanté par ses souvenirs. Un homme que je connais encore mal. Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule. Parle moi. Si tu ne veux pas en parler aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il saisit très doucement mon menton et tourna mon visage vers le sien. Il m'embrassa les lèvres avant de venir placer sa joue contre la mienne. Je le retenais contre moi avec un soupir tremblant. Il m'acceptait tel que j'étais, avec ou sans visions, avec ou sans grain de folie.

Son calme m'aidait à reprendre mes esprits.

- Parle m'en lorsque tu t'en sentiras le besoin ou l'envie, aingeal. Dit-il avec douceur.

J'eus un petit sourire. J'aimais ce petit nom tendre qu'il m'attribuait. Aingeal, mon ange.

- Je suis tout sauf un ange, mais j'aime lorsque c'est toi qui le dit, Mo ruin. Lui dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque puis de me redresser avec un soupir las. C'est entendu. Je vais te parler d'Eilidh.

Je lui racontais donc. Non pas ma vie, mais celle de ma petite sœur.

Il m'écouta, sans dire un mot, se contenta de rester près de moi et de me tenir la main.

Je lui racontais la vie de ce petit être arrivé tard dans la vie de mes parents qui avait été un miracle quotidien. Eilidh, enfant, était un vif argent, intelligente et mignonne comme un cœur. Elle avait été, petite fille, mon petit poison préféré. Jeune fille, elle était si jolie que bien des hommes se retournaient sur son passage et j'avais été immensément fier d'elle.

Nous avions presque dix années d'écart. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls tous les deux à la mort de nos parents, survenue à la suite d'un accident d'avion, je l'ai élevée seul puisque j'étais assez âgé pour en avoir la tutelle mais nous étions tout de même entourés par la famille de notre père et les Raberba-Winner.

Nous avons tout deux surmonté ce cap difficile et fait notre petit bonhomme de chemin. Mes études étaient achevées, j'avais trouvé un poste d'assistant metteur en scène à Glasgow et nous nous étions installés là bas avec la ferme intention de mener une vie paisible. Cela fut le cas, pendant à peu près trois ans, le temps qu'Eilidh fête ses vingt ans et que je ne décide de monter ma propre compagnie de théâtre.

- Elle venait d'entrer à l'université et attaquait son second semestre lorsque l'on m'appela un soir, tard. Poursuivis-je après avoir pris une inspiration. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'était pas à la maison. J'étais débordé depuis plusieurs jours, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de surveiller l'heure. C'était la sécurité du campus que j'avais eu au bout du fil.

Jusqu'ici Heero n'avait pas eu besoin de faire autre chose que de m'écouter et m'apporter son soutien silencieux en me tenant la main. Mais il allait falloir que je m'éloigne, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

J'étais couvert de chair de poule.

- Attends. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante et je défis ma main de la sienne pour me lever.

Je me mis à faire les cent pas, nerveux et partagé. Je lui jetais de fréquents coups d'œils.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement pour lui faire face.

- Je ne peux pas te raconter ça, Heero. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Répondis-je dans un gémissement.

Il sourcilla, l'air un peu perdu, puis parut réfléchir. Je vis tout à coup son regard s'écarquiller lorsqu'il comprit. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé et posa une main sur son abdomen, un peu pâle.

- Je veux l'entendre. Tu as besoin de m'en parler. Si ces visions te reviennent c'est à cause de moi. Dit-il très calme.

Je le contemplais, éberlué. Il savait ce que j'allais dire et il acceptait de l'entendre. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir plus avant, il fallait se débarrasser de tout ces poids morts qui nous encombraient tous les deux. Faire le deuil de tout ce qui avait été vécu, aller de l'avant, devenir des hommes neufs.

Ensembles.

C'était ce qu'il voulait. Je le voulais également.

- La sécurité avait découvert Eilidh dans l'une des salles désertées de l'université. Violentée, battue et inconsciente. Elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche. Dis-je, le regard logé dans celui de mon petit ami qui ne me lâchait pas du sien. Je te passe l'état physique et psychologique dans lequel elle s'est trouvé les jours qui ont suivi. L'homme qui a fait ça n'était pas un élève mais un professeur. Inutile de te dire que je lui ai démoli le portrait. Ceci un peu avant que les flics ne débarquent chez lui pour l'emmener. Ils ont fermé les yeux en ce qui me concerne.

- De combien a-t-il écopé ? Demanda Heero, toujours très calme.

- Il est toujours en prison. Outre le viol de ma soeur, il y en avait eu d'autres. Ils avaient découvert qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Répondis-je froidement. Il avait également cumulé un certain nombre d'autres délits, tels que la fraude, l'extorsion de fonds et le chantage. Il ne se contentait pas simplement de molester ses victimes mais il prenait des photos et les contraignait à effectuer des actes répréhensibles par la loi à sa place. C'est de cette façon qu'il obtenait de l'argent en plus de sa paye de professeur. Toutes les familles des victimes ont porté plainte contre lui dès que les autorités ont retrouvé les preuves chez lui. Toutes, sans exception. Le procès s'est déroulé à huis clos.

Je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même. Quoique. La partie la plus difficile n'était pas passée.

Je posais une main sur ma hanche, baissais la tête et me frottais le haut du nez. Heero n'avait pas besoin de voir les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre à tout moment.

Le tout était de réussir à conserver le contrôle de ma voix.

- Eilidh n'a pas remonté la pente. Elle n'a jamais pu le faire, malgré toute l'aide qu'elle a reçue de tous. De la famille, de Quatre, de l'une de ses sœurs qui s'est beaucoup investie, Iria. Dis-je d'un ton lent et mesuré. Je ne me compte pas dans tout ça. Ce que je faisais pour ma sœur était normal.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge et je la chassais immédiatement avec un petit éclaircissement de la voix.

- Elle s'est donné la mort, trop épuisée de combattre contre elle même, contre le vide, contre la peur des autres. Repris-je sans remarquer que Heero s'était levé pour venir vers moi. Elle a profité d'un moment où l'infirmière à domicile que j'avais engagé était partie faire son thé lors de sa pause. Je l'ai retrouvée dans le bureau de mon père, à l'autre extrémité de la maison. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais mon père était au service de sa très Gracieuse Majesté et de l'ESUN. Il était officier chez les Preventers. Elle avait pris son arme.

Je sentis un bras venir s'enrouler autour de moi et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je cédais aux larmes.

- J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt... Hoquetais-je, le menton posé sur son épaule. J'aurais dû être là Heero ! Si je n'avais pas pris ce retard...

- Elle l'aurait fait, à un moment ou un autre. Assura calmement mon aimé qui resserra son bras autour de moi sans tenir compte de son bras blessé placé entre nous deux. A chaque instant de cette vie que vous avez passé ensembles sans vos parents, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait et elle a été heureuse. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à regretter ou à culpabiliser pour ce qu'à fait un autre pour la détruire et pour ce simple instant par la suite où elle a fait son choix. Son choix, Duo.

Son choix. Je tremblais. Les morts ne laissaient que du regret et de la souffrance derrière eux. C'était cela le plus difficile à assumer.

- C'était son choix. Reprit doucement Heero, qui me caressait le dos. Quel est maintenant le tien ? Veux-tu vivre ou te laisser hanter par les souvenirs et les regrets ?

Je ne pleurais plus. J'avais l'avis de quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même expérience que ma sœur et qui savait de quoi il parlait. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui aurait très bien ne plus me faire confiance parce qu'il aurait très bien pu se dire que j'avais été attiré par lui pour une raison morbide.

Hors il en avait décidé autrement.

- Je veux vivre. Répondis-je.

- Alors vivons, tous les deux. Me dit-il et il recula la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Vis avec moi. Je ne veux plus te lâcher.

Je le regardais sans trop comprendre. Il eut un petit rire doux et m'embrassa la bouche.

- Sois mon compagnon. Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

J'ouvrais la bouche dans un « Aaah ! » muet de compréhension et j'eus un sourire.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas au plus haut de ma forme intellectuelle en ce moment mais que veux-tu, c'est la façon dont tu me regardes qui me trouble. Dis-je pour faire durer le plaisir.

Je reçus une claque dans le dos, ce qui me fit rire.

- Duo ! Gronda-t-il impatient. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... Dis-je et je me frottais le menton l'air pensif.

Deuxième claque dans le dos.

- Tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose à ce rythme ! Râlais-je.

- Tu peux largement encaisser plus, tu es solide. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Ben t'es gonflé ! Murmurais-je le regard rond.

- En tout cas je préfère te voir comme ça, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, aingeal. Me dit-il amusé puis goguenard. Bon, cette réponse ? Ou alors j'vais finir par penser que t'as pas la moindre envie de t'impliquer dans notre relation et de faire de moi un homme honorable, m'lord.

- Gaah ! Don't call me like that, will you ! Ok ! C'est oui ! Yes ! Ya ! J'accepte avec une immense joie de devenir ton compagnon ! Cela te va-t-il comme réponse, mon bel aimé ? Répondis-je avec un large sourire.

- Tout à fait, mon bel ange. Répondit Heero, le coude posé sur un genou et le menton posé sur son poing, souriant. Autre détail qui a son importance. Emménageons-nous chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Ah zut, j'avais oublié les inconvénients de la mise en ménage. Grommelais-je.

Je regardais autour de moi, me grattais l'occiput, haussais les épaules. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à me décider, son appartement est vraiment très bien mais j'aime le mien. Il va falloir trouver un compromis.

- Compromis ? On vit chez moi la majorité du temps c'est à dire en semaine et pendant qu'on bosse, c'est plus près du centre, plus pratique. On vivra chez toi les week-ends et pendant les vacances. Proposais-je. Ou alors on alterne d'une semaine sur l'autre. On partage les frais et on verra ce qui revient le moins cher. Au bout d'un moment on verra bien quelle formule paraît être la plus intéressante.

- On essaie comme ça. Agréa mon compagnon avec un sourire satisfait.

Puis contrairement à toute attente, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'étreignis alors avec force.

- Je suis bien. Murmura Heero. Tu me rends heureux Duo. Merci de m'avoir confié ta peine.

Il réclama ensuite un baiser et je l'aidais à mettre sa veste avant d'enfiler la mienne.

Je pris son sac et nous sortîmes de son appartement la main dans la main. La conversation porta sur le gaélique que nous employions tout les deux, tandis que nous nous rendions vers le mien.

Il était amusant de pouvoir utiliser quelques mots de nos dialectes respectifs. Nous n'avions pas tout à fait les mêmes mais certains mots restaient très cousins et nous nous comprenions assez. Nous en avons fait l'essai le temps d'arriver chez moi et nous étions hilares lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement.

- Tu as faim ? Lui demandais-je après l'avoir emmené dans la chambre. Où tu préfères prendre une douche ? Holà ! Doucement, je ne suis pas en sucre mais je tiens à rester en vie moi !

Il venait de me sauter dessus avec un sourire immense. Il se comportait comme un vrai gamin. Je me retrouvais le dos contre le mur avec son bras en écharpe contre mon estomac.

- Je t'aime. Me dit-il avec un soupir.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre et en fut incapable. Son regard brillait de bonheur. Il paraissait si bien, tellement mieux que lorsque je l'avais connu, heureux. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais comblé au delà de toute espérance.

Je l'enserrais dans mes bras et le berçais.

- Prends ta douche avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Prendre une douche avec son bras sous les bandages fut impossible finalement. Nous avons bien tenté de trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse la prendre avec le bras emballé mais le plastique de protection glissait sans arrêt et nous avons fini par abandonner avec le fou rire.

L'épisode douche avait au moins eu le mérite de nous détendre.

Il se fit une raison. Il devait attendre encore quarante huit heures avant de pouvoir prendre un bain ou une douche sans ses pansements en raison des agrafes qui avaient été posées en haut de son bras.

Il dut donc se laver le haut du corps au gant et se débrouilla pour le reste dans la baignoire pendant que je prenais ma douche.

Je lui proposais de passer ensuite au théâtre puisqu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il ne voulait pas se reposer. Je ne comptais de toutes façons pas y rester des heures, j'avais quelques papiers à récupérer. Je n'étais pas que le metteur en scène j'étais surtout le directeur de la compagnie théâtrale.

Une fois que nous fûmes parés de nos vestes, nous prîmes le large.

Notre arrivée au théâtre ne passa pas inaperçue à ceux qui occupaient les lieux et ils étaient nombreux.

- Duo ! S'écria quelqu'un sur un ton joyeux.

- Yup ! It's me. I run, I hide, I do everything, but I never lie. Besoin de mes services, Tim ? Répondis-je en saluant ce dernier de la main.

Heero éclata de rire.

- Ben quoi ? Emit-je un sourcil levé.

- Content de te voir, Duo. Dit Tim, en secouant la tête, amusé. Bonjour monsieur Yuy.

- Bonjour Tim. Le salua Heero avec un sourire.

- Salut Duo ! 'Jour m'sieur Yuy ! Nous salua Ben, le chef éclairagiste de loin, perché sur un escabeau.

- Bonjour Heero ! Salut Duo. Dit Alicia, la décoratrice, les bras chargés d'un carton. Oups !

- Attention ma choupette ! M'exclamais-je. Lève tes pieds !

Je rattrapais le carton et elle avec. Elle me remercia avec une petite grimace. Je la regardais partir avec un sourire. Toujours aussi distraite.

Quelqu'un me donna une petite claque entre les deux épaules.

- Salut gamin, heureux de te voir en pleine forme.

Je me retournais pour voir Goraidh, que tout le monde surnommait Gor ou G, le doyen de la troupe, qui allait sur ses soixante sept ans. Il m'adressa un sourire amical puis se tourna vers Heero pour échanger avec lui une poignée de main chaleureuse.

Ils s'étaient rapidement lié d'amitié, malgré le peu de temps que mon compagnon venait passer au sein de la troupe.

- Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Heero. Dit-il avec un sourire et il me désigna du menton, tandis qu'il posait sa main sur mon épaule. Ne te laisse pas trop entraîner par ce garnement. Il serait capable de t'épuiser sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est un bourreau de travail.

- Mais enfin, pour qui me prends-tu ! Protestais-je avec véhémence.

Heero et lui se mirent aussitôt à rire. J'avais marché comme un seul homme.

Je les contemplais tout deux avec un sourire amusé. Ces deux là avaient beaucoup en commun, notamment moi.

Ce comédien de talent qu'était Goraidh n'était pas simplement le plus ancien de nos acteurs mais quelqu'un qui me connaissait depuis très longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il m'avait vu naître. Il avait été le meilleur ami de mon père. Son ami d'enfance. Ils avaient fréquenté les mêmes écoles jusqu'à ce que mon père ne s'oriente vers l'armée. Il avait assisté à la rencontre de mes parents et à leur mariage.

Il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie, sans doute beaucoup plus que l'ensemble des femmes et des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la troupe, pour cette simple raison qu'il était aussi mon parrain.

Il était également à l'origine de ma passion pour le théâtre.

Mon père n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre que je n'avais pas voulu suivre ses traces et entrer dans une école militaire. Il y avait eu une dispute le jour où je le lui avais appris, entre Goraidh et lui, qui avait bien failli très mal finir.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux pour faire cesser leurs cris ce jour là, que de m'enfuir de la maison avec la voiture de mon père, en plein hiver, pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit où vivaient des gens que j'aimais et que j'estimais faire souffrir.

Ils m'avaient retrouvé trois heures plus tard, quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans le véhicule, frigorifié, en hypothermie.

J'avais raté un virage et était parti droit dans une congère après avoir quitté la route. Je leur avais fait une peur de tous les diables. Je n'avais à l'époque que quinze ans et je ne faisais qu'agir sur des coups de têtes.

Je n'ai pas énormément changé de ce point de vue là, je l'avoue, mais j'utilise un tout petit peu plus ma matière grise.

Goraidh avait été là à la mort de mes parents. Il avait été là pour moi à chaque fois que j'en avais eu besoin. En retrait, discret, mais toujours présent. Il me suffisait de l'appeler et il venait, peu importait l'heure.

Il l'avait encore fait dernièrement, après la conversation que j'avais eu avec Wu Fei.

Inutile de préciser combien précieux cet homme généreux, original et néanmoins empli de sagesse pouvait être pour moi.

Le « Fléau » comme le surnommait affectueusement mon père, était l'un des hommes les plus solides et affectueux que je connaissais. Un second père, un ami et un confident, qui ne faisait pas son âge avec ses cheveux raides argentés, sa coupe au bol impeccable et son épaisse moustache.

Il n'était plus aussi grand qu'autrefois, s'était un peu tassé avec l'âge, mais il possédait toujours ce charme suranné qui lui valait d'attirer les regards des hommes, en particulier de la trentaine, lorsque nous allions tout deux de temps en temps passer une soirée en boîte.

Il avait toujours été très discret en ce qui concernait sa vie personnelle. Je n'ai appris d'ailleurs qu'assez tard qu'il aimait les hommes et en avait été le premier surpris.

Nous étions tous les trois penchés sur le texte de l'une des deux pièces qui était prévue pour la fin de l'année scolaire.

Nous discutions avec lui d'un point de détail. Il y avait une légère coupe de plus à faire pour en réduire la longueur.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que les jeunes comédiens amateurs, qui allaient faire les trois représentations prévues dans quelques mois, ne pouvaient pas assimiler tout le texte de la pièce. Simplement parce qu'ils devaient en plus apprendre les divers autres aspects techniques qui leur permettraient d'évoluer sur scène avec aisance.

Ils n'allaient bénéficier que de trop peu de répétitions. Assez pour que le travail fourni porte ses fruits et qu'ils passent un excellent moment, mais trop peu pour un résultat absolument parfait. Ils n'étaient pas des professionnels qui vouaient leur vie à la scène. La priorité allait à leurs études. Ils devaient avant tout se concentrer sur leurs cours au lycée.

Le but était qu'ils puissent découvrir un autre monde, partager des instants privilégiés avec leurs camarades et s'amuser.

Il nous laissa ensuite et nous nous dirigeâmes un peu plus loin dans les coulisses.

- Bonjour Heero ! Bonjour patron. Nous salua Tod. Ça va vous deux ?

- Très bien merci et toi ? Répondit Heero avec le sourire.

Il rayonnait.

Comme je le soupçonnais depuis longtemps, mon compagnon se trouvait dans ce théâtre parfaitement dans son élément. Cela était plus que visible qu'il adorait le contexte et l'ambiance.

Il était lui-même ici.

- Hey Duo, Heero ! Long time no see ! Nous salua Heather, l'ouvreuse, qui passait en coup de vent.

Heero me prit par les épaules. S'il avait pu sourire plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il l'aurait fait. L'accueil était pour le moins chaleureux. Tout le monde lui disait bonjour même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas tous.

Il ne venait pourtant que le soir aux répétitions. Seulement trois fois par semaine et il ne venait que pour l'une des deux pièces qui sera donnée en représentation à la fin de l'année scolaire. Celle qu'il avait choisie de travailler avec ses élèves.

L'autre pièce est la célébrissime œuvre d'Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac dans laquelle jouent les élèves d'une classe de Milliardo.

J'avais laissé Heero que je venais d'installer sur un tabouret qui se trouvait côté cour dans les coulisses et lui avais recommandé de ne pas bouger. Il voulait rester avec les membres de la compagnie pour voir se dérouler les activités quotidiennes. J'avais accepté à condition qu'il ne se fatigue pas et l'avais contraint à prendre place sur le siège sans qu'il proteste.

Il m'avait laissé partir, non sans avoir exigé un baiser, et je m'étais ensuite dirigé vers mon bureau. Je m'étais installé derrière mon secrétaire pour ouvrir le courrier et en lire le contenu.

Howard, mon sous directeur, était venu me rejoindre.

- Salut patron. Nous avons reçu les armes factices que tu avais commandées pour Cyrano. Les rapières, pour les rôles secondaires, les deux sabres et les deux rapières pour Cyrano et Christian. Dit-il, le nez sur une liste.

- Salut Howie. Tu les as rangées dans la salle des accessoires ? Demandais-je.

- Comme d'habitude. Confirma-t-il.

- Ramène les armes de Cyrano et Christian, s'il te plaît. Nous allons les vérifier. Lui dis-je avant de retourner à ce que je faisais.

Je ne l'entendis pas partir donc je levais la tête et le vis qui m'observait, l'air embarrassé. Je connaissais bien Howard, cela faisait des années que nous travaillons ensembles. Lorsqu'il faisait cette tête c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander et qu'il n'osait pas.

Je lui adressais un regard interrogateur pour l'encourager à cracher le morceau.

- Tout va bien, patron ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir effectué quelques pas vers ma table de travail.

Brave type.

Un sourire amical étira mes lèvres.

Cet homme de cinquante cinq ans, qui était grand père depuis trois ans, était un grand costaud qui avait une légère calvitie, une chevelure et une petite barbiche broussailleuse.

Son regard gris était dissimulé par des lunettes de vue teintées. Il avait un cœur d'or et s'était infatué, pour une raison inconnue, pour les chemises hawaïennes. Totalement excentrique mais bon, je pouvais lui pardonner cette faute de goût. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi comme si j'avais été un membre de sa famille.

Ce qui était un peu le cas. Toute mon équipe était devenue ma famille. Ils s'étaient inquiétés quand je ne m'étais pas présenté ces deux derniers jours. Il y avait de quoi, je venais toujours travailler. Même malade et avec une fièvre de cheval.

Cela faisait bien une dizaine d'années que nous nous connaissions, pour les plus anciens d'entre nous et six ou sept ans pour les autres. Ils avaient été là lorsque Eilidh était décédée, avaient été là lorsque j'avais littéralement « pété un câble » et ils avaient fait tourner la compagnie durant mon absence qui avait duré quelques bons mois.

Ils étaient plus que fidèles et dévoués, de véritables fouineurs de vieilles boutiques, des dragueurs de vides greniers ou marchés aux puces, capables de trouver tout ce qu'il fallait pour créer des costumes à partir d'un rien. Certains étaient devenus de véritables pros pour dénicher des renseignements précieux dans les villes où nous passions pour faire en sorte de booster notre publicité.

Il n'était guère étonnant qu'ils aient autant de talents différents. Ils n'étaient pas tous acteurs, costumières ou encore éclairagistes à la base. La plupart d'entre eux venaient soit de villes modestes d'Ecosse, soit de L2 et avaient exercé des métiers qui leur avaient surtout servi à survivre avant toute chose. Leur réseau de relations était étendu à travers toute la planète et les cinq colonies, ce qui nous permettait de nous déplacer et de trouver du travail sans aucune difficulté notable.

Howard les avait surnommé ses « Sweepers », ses Balayeurs.

Je les aimais tous. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Je vais bien, Howie. Gor a dû te dire que J'avais simplement eu un léger coup de bambou et que j'avais besoin de tranquillité un moment. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer puis j'eus un sourire. Je vais très bien. Ceci grâce à l'homme qui m'a accompagné ici aujourd'hui.

- Dans ce cas, si tout va bien, je vais aller chercher les armes et je te retrouve sur la scène, comme d'habitude. Me dit-il avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

Je me mis à siffloter une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce pendant que je classais ma paperasse de manière à emporter chez moi le plus urgent. Je rangeais le tout dans une serviette en cuir et prit place quelques minutes sur ma chaise pour ouvrir un tiroir.

J'en sortis un porte photos que je conservais quelques secondes entre mes doigts puis l'ouvris, en sortit la photo d'Eilidh qui s'y trouvait. Il était temps que j'enterre mes morts.

Je me levais, pris la serviette en cuir et me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Heero.

Je l'y retrouvais, assis dans un large fauteuil à oreilles en velours bleu roi que quelqu'un avait dû lui amener, jugeant sans doute que le tabouret n'était pas assez confortable pour qu'il se repose.

Il bavardait avec Beatrix, l'une des costumières.

- On fait du gringue à mon personnel ? Plaisantais-je.

Beatrix gloussa. Elle avait quarante six ans, avait tout de la vieille fille, se moquait complètement de son apparence. On avait l'impression, lorsqu'on la regardait, qu'elle devait s'habillait avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, sans se préoccuper des couleurs ou encore du style.

On la voyait le plus souvent avec des vêtements passés de mode, mais était toujours nette et ordonnée. Elle était, à elle seule, un mélange détonant et multicolore. Il y avait tout de même des jours où elle était une véritable agression pour le regard.

Elle était surtout la femme la plus amusante, la plus originale et la plus gentille qui soit.

- Allons voyons, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais faire changer ton compagnon d'avis concernant la relation que vous avez tous les deux, mon lapin. Dit-elle avant de froncer le nez et de pincer le mien. A propos, félicitations, je viens d'apprendre que vous alliez vivre ensembles. A quand le mariage, jeunes gens ?

- Nous sommes loin d'y penser pour le moment, Bea. S'esclaffa Heero, qui posa sa main sur la mienne lorsque je la déposais sur son épaule.

- M'est avis que notre bien aimé patron va se faire un plaisir de faire en sorte de régler ce petit détail. Dit-elle, le regard malicieux. Je le connais bien, il est de la vieille école et romantique en diable. Regardez le. Ça le démange de vous faire sa demande. Non mais, regardez dans quel état il est.

Heero leva la tête vers moi et battit des paupières lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais très raide et écarlate. Je regardais droit devant moi, très mal à l'aise.

J'avais envie de tordre le cou de la demoiselle.

- Duo ? M'appela-t-il doucement.

- Je m'esquive ! Chantonna-t-elle avant de filer.

A l'anglaise naturellement. Ce qui n'était que normal, étant donné que c'était sa nationalité.

- Traîtresse ! Grondais-je tandis que je la suivais du regard, agacé. Vendue ! Je suis certain que sa démarche n'était pas innocente et qu'elle n'est que le porte parole de l'ensemble des accessoiristes, des maquilleuses et des costumières ! Cancaniers, pipelettes, bande de rapaces volubiles ! Enfants du démon !

- Duo !

Heero tirait sur le bas de mon gilet avec insistance. Je posais mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, le regard interrogateur.

- Duo, est-ce la vérité ? Demanda Heero, dont la voix s'étrangla.

Je me penchais vers lui, inquiet. Je le vis sourciller, réfléchir, baisser la tête puis la relever avec un air incrédule et un regard si clair que j'en restais subjugué.

- Tu irais jusqu'à vouloir m'épouser ? S'enquit-il. C'est ce que tu voudrais ? Vraiment ?

- Et toi, voudrais-tu de moi ? Demandais-je doucement.

Je passais le bout de mes doigts en une caresse très légère, presque hésitante, sur son sourcil droit et suivit mon geste du regard avant de laisser mes yeux errer sur son visage, sa chevelure brune et soyeuse. Celui qui lui avait apporté ce fauteuil n'avait sans doute pas réalisé combien, avec cette couleur, l'être qui se trouvait devant moi prenait tout à coup d'importance.

Heero était comme posé dans un écrin bleu. Il était à cet instant précis, avec ce petit air incertain qu'il affichait et l'intensité qui animait son regard bleu, une pure merveille.

Je plongeais de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, le cœur battant.

- Sais-tu qu'elle avait raison ? Je suis un impardonnable romantique mais je suis surtout très vieux jeu. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai courtisé de la sorte, mon aimé ? Lui dis-je avec tendresse. J'ai eu des amants avant de te connaître. Je précise amants et non pas compagnon ou petit ami. Toutes les relations que j'ai eues auparavant étaient éphémères. Je ne suis simplement jamais tombé amoureux. J'attendais de trouver la bonne personne.

Je plissais le nez et posais mes doigts sur le bord de sa mâchoire avant de lui caresser les lèvres de mon pouce.

- Ma mère me disait que je ne devais pas chercher, que le jour où cela m'arriverait, cela me tomberait dessus sans prévenir. Ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire. Je me suis toujours dit que le jour où je rencontrerais celui qui deviendrais mon époux, je lui ferais la cour en bonne et due forme. Que j'irais jusqu'à attendre d'être marié pour véritablement consommer notre union. Même si celui que j'avais choisi n'était plus... peu importe.

Il m'écoutait bouche bée et j'eus un petit rire.

- Tu m'as choisi moi ? Dit-il dans un souffle, le regard élargi.

Je hochais lentement la tête et dans la foulée pris sa main avant de m'agenouiller devant lui, un coude posé sur ma cuisse relevée.

- Oublie ce lieu, l'endroit où nous sommes. Ce que je vais te dire n'est ni une réplique tirée d'une pièce, ni une blague. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Dis-je solennel. Heero Yuy, il m'est désormais impossible de concevoir mon existence sans toi. Accepterais-tu de passer ta vie entière avec moi, non pas comme compagnon mais comme mari ?

Monsieur Temps eut la décence de nous laisser en tête à tête et alla prendre une pause pour aller flirter avec demoiselle Silence. Le décor autour de nous s'effaça.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de secondes ou de minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que nous demeurions les yeux dans les yeux. Je vis passer une pléiade de sentiments et d'émotions dans ceux de Heero et j'attendis.

Plus j'attendais, plus j'angoissais. Il avait l'air franchement nerveux.

A aucun moment nous ne nous étions rendus compte que les membres de la compagnie avaient remarqué mon manège et s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous en silence.

- Je viens d'entendre la plus belle déclaration de ma vie. La plus dingue aussi ! Dit soudain mon compagnon, d'une voix vibrante.

Il tendit le bras pour me saisir par la ceinture et m'attirer vers lui ce qui me contraignis à me relever à demi. Je perdis l'équilibre, me rattrapais au dossier du fauteuil et pivotais rapidement pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Je penchais la tête vers la sienne.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Murmura-t-il, visage levé vers le mien.

- Je ne te dirais pas : oui, de toi. C'est galvaudé. Répondis-je avec douceur. Mais oui, je le reconnais. Je suis complètement frappadingue, en plus d'être, paraît-il, avare, selon les dires de mes collègues de travail. Ce qui est un peu normal pour un écossais me diras-tu. Il semblerait que je sois, de plus, obstiné, gueulard, à l'épreuve du whisky et du temps, à l'occasion excessivement grossier, sanguinaire et très, très, mais très con.

J'avais énuméré tout cela après avoir placé mes deux mains devant moi et replié mes doigts au fur et à mesure.

- Je suis tout ceci depuis des années, on ne me changera pas. C'est normal je suis écossais. Continuais-je avec un large sourire niais. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de l'abomination que je puis représenter, Mo ruin.

J'étais ravi de mon effet, Heero était écroulé de rire. C'était un rire sincère, un rire heureux, un rire qui indiquait qu'il ne rejetait rien de ma proposition de mariage.

Il était si beau lorsqu'il riait. Envahi par une joie sincère qui l'illuminait de l'intérieur. Il me fascinait littéralement quand il se mettait à rire avec autant de spontanéité et de plaisir.

- Outre cela, je suis totalement, complètement, absolument, irrémédiablement... Dis donc ça fait pas mal de bidules en ment ça ! Bref, intoxiqué de toi. Ajoutais-je, avant de tirer un bout de langue. Voilà, j'ai fini. A toi.

- Tu es le seul qui ait jamais réussi à me faire autant rire. S'esclaffait Heero. Comment veux-tu que l'on ait une conversation sérieuse avec toi ?

- Il a raison. Gloussa quelqu'un.

Je levais la tête et réalisais, en même temps que Heero, que nous étions entourés de la plupart des membres du staff.

Mon compagnon avait brusquement cessé de rire.

- Alors ? Cette réponse ? Lança quelqu'un, sur un ton jovial.

- On pourrait avoir la paix deux minutes ! M'énervais-je.

Le silence de Heero me rendait nerveux. Je sentis une main me saisir par la nuque et me retrouvais le visage à quelques millimètres de celui de mon compagnon.

Il ne souriait même pas et mon estomac se noua.

Son regard était sombre. Il avait la pupille complètement dilatée. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi sombre excepté sans doute une fois et dans des circonstances très particulières. Vraiment particulières.

Lorsqu'il s'était donné à moi à l'hôpital.

Hors nous n'étions pas exactement dans les mêmes conditions qu'à ce moment là.

Ce regard là me donnerait presque la chair de poule.

- Ne me mens plus jamais et ne me cache plus jamais quoi que ce soit. Rien de ce que tu ressens ou de ce que tu penses. Encore moins ce que tu souhaites, Duo. Dit-il à voix basse, mortellement sérieux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Heero, je ne t'ai jamais dissimulé quoi que ce soit et tu le sais. Répondis-je très vite, sur le même ton bas. Si je parais parfois fuir la présence des gens, c'est pour mieux aller me réfugier dans un coin, ceci uniquement lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, mais je ne mens jamais. D'où cette petite phrase que tu as entendu tout à l'heure et que je prononce souvent comme une boutade. Je ne voudrais pas que tu...

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Je te crois. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu dois te demander, avant de définitivement prendre une décision. Seras-tu capable d'assumer ce que j'ai été par le passé, ce que je suis encore parfois et l'homme que je vais devenir grâce à toi ? Me dit-il sur un ton doux et bas et je hochais la tête. Dans ce cas, j'accepte de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi parce que je veux de toi. Tu es indispensable à ma santé mentale, à mon bonheur. Je te veux, toi, toute ta personne, tel que tu es, aingeal.

Je sentis les fusibles de mon pauvre cerveau complètement fondre.

Il avait le don de me court circuiter les neurones lorsqu'il utilisait sa voix de cette façon.

- Et je suis tout à toi dès cette seconde. Dis-je d'une voix mourante.

A ce stade là ce n'étaient plus des déclarations ou même des promesses, que nous venions de nous faire, mais littéralement une proclamation qui était un prélude à nos noces.

Nous allions avoir du mal à résister avant la nuit fatidique.

Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à dire avant qu'il ne me prenne la bouche dans un baiser dévorant, voluptueux, enivrant. Il ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé de la sorte.

Plus le temps passait et plus je le découvrais.

J'étais à lui.

Je l'avais été dès ce premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés dans sa salle de classe. Son regard avait capturé et scellé mon âme pour la lier à la sienne sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

J'étais à lui depuis cette nuit où je lui avais offert ma personne alors que nous n'avions échangé que quelques caresses tendres.

J'étais passé en quelques jours du stade de l'homme qui le courtisait à celui de petit ami puis de compagnon et maintenant de fiancé.

Record battu de vitesse de tissage de liens.

Je devrais faire breveter le truc.

Je me redressais ensuite, légèrement saoul, le cœur encore battant de ce que je venais de vivre. Il m'avait fait l'amour dans un seul baiser. J'imaginais facilement le type d'homme qu'il devait être avant cet incident qui devait briser sa vie.

Un conquérant. Un homme fougueux et passionné.

Son regard luisait d'une satisfaction non dissimulée alors qu'il m'observait.

Quel vorace, mes aïeux ! Cela promettait.

- Mesdames et messieurs de la Etherial Theater Compagny, je vous annonce très officiellement ma future union avec monsieur Yuy ici présent. Le mariage aura lieu en Ecosse, sur le domaine de mes ancêtres. Vous êtes tous cordialement invités à participer à la noce. Je vous en communiquerais la date ultérieurement. Déclarais-je après avoir éclairci ma voix, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien, puis un sourire lent m'étira les lèvres. Il est donc désormais mon fiancé et deviendra, dans quelques temps, sir Heero of Maxwell.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et surtout des exclamations de joie. L'annonce avait été un peu longue et plutôt formelle mais près de la moitié des hommes et des femmes qui nous entouraient étaient d'origine écossaise. Je tenais à faire les choses dans les règles.

Il s'agissait de tradition. Un gentilhomme se devait de la véhiculer partout où il allait. C'était un de ses devoirs. Un peu désuet mais que je trouvais amusant.

- Pourquoi ne pas appeler Wu Fei et Trowa pour les inviter à dîner, qu'en penses-tu ? Dis-je à Heero qui opina avec un grand sourire. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ici, on prendra un pot tous ensembles avant. Je vais appeler Quatre de mon côté.

Je dus me lever pour permettre à Heero d'en faire autant. Il fallut distribuer des poignées de mains aux hommes et embrasser les dames. Heero était très à l'aise. Il avait été accepté parmi les membres de mon staff avec une facilité étonnante. Sa moitié celte parlait pour lui.

Je n'oubliais pas non plus que les japonais étaient également très attachés aux traditions. Autrement dit j'allais épouser un homme pour qui ces choses étaient tout aussi naturelles que pour moi.

- Tu pourras rajouter un nom dans la généalogie, celui de ma mère. Elle était une Mac Quinn. Me dit Heero, de loin. Elle m'a bien donné un second prénom, Dallan, mais je ne l'utilise jamais.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser de temps à autres ? Tu pourrais en faire autant avec le mien. Il est sans doute temps que tu apprennes mon prénom. Je m'appelle Danaidh, Duo n'est que mon surnom. Lui avouais-je avec un sourire.

- Dall et Dan. Vous avez donc décidé de vous marier. Amusant, surtout lorsque l'on sait que vous épousez un roturier, sir Maxwell.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour sous l'insulte adressée à Heero. Celui-ci me rejoignit pour poser une main sur mon avant bras et secouer la tête. Certains des membres de mon équipe avaient les yeux rivés sur moi et me faisaient des signes pour me demander de me calmer.

Je devais avoir ce regard qu'aucun d'eux n'aimait me voir posséder et l'expression glaciale qui allait avec. Il m'arrivait peu de m'énerver mais lorsque je le faisais, celui qui s'était permis de faire preuve de grossièreté ou d'agressivité caractérisée passait un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Je retirais la main de Heero de mon bras avec lenteur pour effectuer un demi tour sec. Je me retournais avec tant de sécheresse que le bout de ma tresse vola gracieusement dans les airs avant de venir reposer sur mon épaule, sinueuse, comme un serpent endormi.

Milliardo se trouvait à un mètre et arborait un sourire sarcastique. Il était venu pour me provoquer. Visiblement notre confrontation visuelle chez moi, très tôt ce matin, ne lui avait pas plu.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demandais-je, sur un ton froid, le regard étréci.

- J'avais une proposition à soumettre à Heero. Répondit-il, impassible.

- Vous vous moquez du monde, monsieur ! Vous arrivez ici comme en terrain conquis, vous vous permettez de faire des remarques déplacées, voire insultantes à l'égard de mon fiancé et vous voulez avoir une conversation avec lui ? Dis-je, agacé. Vous ne manquez pas d'un certain aplomb ! J'aimerais tout de même savoir comment vous avez réussi à savoir où nous étions. Les seules personnes qui étaient censées être au courant ne vous auraient jamais donné cette information.

- J'ai obtenu le renseignement par un moyen on ne peut plus simple. J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital qui m'a dit que vous étiez sortis. J'ai tenté d'appeler Heero, je n'ai eu que sa boîte vocale. Puisque je me doutais que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus en vous appelant directement, j'ai donc appelé directement ici pour voir si vous y étiez. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, avant de s'avancer vers Heero, qui m'avait de nouveau rejoint. Heather n'a vu aucune raison de ne pas me dire que vous n'étiez pas sur place. Vous oubliez que je fais provisoirement partie des membres de la troupe, tout comme Heero, pour le projet de fin d'année scolaire.

- Que voulez-vous exactement, Milliardo ? S'enquit mon fiancé, l'air indifférent.

- Toujours la même chose, Heero. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de vous avoir à mes côtés et cette fois-ci pas comme petit ami. Je vais vous faire la même proposition que le sieur Maxwell. Dit tranquillement celui-ci. Accepteriez-vous de devenir mon époux ? L'époux d'un roi plutôt que celui d'un lord. Socialement plus intéressant tout de même, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Il y eut des murmures indignés, des exclamations moqueuses et quelques rires autour de nous devant l'attitude pour le moins gonflée qu'adoptait l'héritier du trône.

Pompeuse et ridicule.

Sa manœuvre était pour le moins stupide. Il pensait pouvoir porter atteinte à Heero en le traitant de roturier et en le rabaisser lorsqu'il faisait de lui un enjeu politique et social comme il venait de le faire.

Il m'attaquait moi ensuite en me faisant savoir que d'un point de vue de la hiérarchie sociale, pour lui je ne valais pas mieux que la lie qui peuplait les bas quartiers de Sank malgré l'ancienneté de mon nom et de mes racines. Malgré le fait que la maison à laquelle appartenait les Peacecraft était une sous branche de sous branche de la maison royale anglaise, qui elle même était autrefois d'origine allemande.

Une sous branche de sous branche qui n'avait bâti ce petit royaume simplement trois cent ans plus tôt alors que les Maxwell existaient depuis des siècles, bien avant les colonies, et les ancêtres des écossais étaient si têtes de lard qu'ils n'avaient jamais été envahis. Même lors de l'occupation romaine en Angleterre dans l'antiquité.

Vive les Pictes.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait en venant me frapper sous la ceinture et en public.

Je portais une main à mon front et secouais la tête, de plus en plus irrité par son comportement, une main posée sur la hanche. Heero déposa la sienne, dans un geste apaisant, dans mon dos.

Il avait haussé un sourcil. La situation paraissait l'amuser, contrairement à moi.

Il finit par éclater de rire.

- Cela vous fait rire ? Demanda Milliardo, légèrement vexé par sa réaction.

- Ce qui me fait rire est l'absurdité de votre comportement et votre insistance à vouloir obtenir à tout prix ce qui vous paraît inaccessible, exactement comme un adolescent jaloux le ferait. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous avez les mêmes réactions que nos élèves, Milliardo ? Répondit Heero, avec un sourire. Vous venez ici, vous vous permettez de venir interrompre ce qui apparaît visiblement pour tout le monde comme une petite fête et vous me faites une proposition devant mon fiancé.

Il secoua la tête, soupira.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous avez passé l'âge de vous conduire comme un gamin ? Admettez une fois pour toute, que vos réactions sont exagérées et hors de propos. Agissez comme l'adulte que vous êtes. Acceptez le fait que vous ne m'intéressez pas et soyez beau joueur. Ajouta-t-il, sans pour autant en rajouter dans le ton ou l'attitude. Retirez-vous avec dignité.

Il n'y avait pas plus blessant que de se voir humilier dans ce genre de situation, surtout en public, même lorsqu'on l'avait cherché. Il n'était pas nécessaire de rendre Milliardo plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je me doutais que Heero avait déjà dû lui opposer des refus par le passé.

L'insistance de Peacecraft à vouloir le poursuivre de ses assiduités était presque ridicule, étrange, au point d'en devenir suspecte.

Cela tenait quasiment de l'obsession et du harcèlement.

- Que pouvez-vous bien lui trouver que je n'ai pas ? S'énerva l'héritier du trône de Sank. L'argent ? J'en ai plus que lui. La situation ? Nous travaillons tous les deux l'un et l'autre pour nous occuper alors que nous sommes issus de lignées prestigieuses.

Je cillais, étonné. Il reconnaissait que je faisais partie de la haute. Waouh, le progrès.

Il y avait tout de même un mais.

- Euh objection votre honneur. Vous ne savez rien de ma fortune. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez pas le nez dans ma comptabilité. Déclarais-je, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille dans un théâtre que je suis financièrement à la rue. Quant à mon métier, je travaille parce que j'aime ça. J'aime ce que je fais et j'aime les gens que je côtoie. Il est tout de même malheureux d'avoir à se justifier et en public encore !

Je balayais l'air d'un geste coléreux.

- Vous commencez à sérieusement m'échauffer les sangs ! Que faut-il donc vous dire pour que vous repreniez vos esprits, Milliardo ? Déclarais-je avec fermeté. Que vous devriez faire montre d'un peu plus de respect envers l'aîné que je suis, pour commencer ? Nous n'avons certes qu'une dizaine d'années d'écart, mais la différence est là, même si le rang est différent.

Il eut un haut le corps.

- Sans doute devriez-vous vous montrer un peu plus humble également vis à vis de ce peuple que vous dirigerez un jour ! Ajoutais-je. Être issu d'une lignée prestigieuse, comme vous vous complaisez à l'affirmer bien haut, ne vous donne certainement pas le droit de mépriser les autres et encore moins le droit d'oublier que vous n'êtes qu'un simple humain. Méprisez le peuple et il vous rejettera.

- Vous vous sentez près du peuple ? Grand bien vous fasse. S'énerva-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je me sens près du peuple. What can I say ? I'm gregarious.(**) Dis-je avec un large sourire, en ouvrant les bras, tandis que je me tournait de droite et de gauche pour indiquer mes amis autour de moi.

Il y eut des rires.

Je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait taper du pied et retenais un sourire.

- J'ai en tout cas aujourd'hui une chose que vous n'avez pas. Un trône. Il était vacant depuis quelques années, il ne l'est aujourd'hui. Plus depuis deux jours. L'annonce de mon accession à la place, autrefois occupée par mon défunt père, sera faite demain. Dit-il avec une morgue qui me fit porter une fois de plus ma main à mon front et soupirer.

Je sentais la migraine arriver. Mais qu'il était gonflant !

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je venais très officiellement faire ma proposition à Heero. J'ai soumis sa candidature comme potentiel époux royal à mes conseillers et ils m'ont approuvé. Le fait qu'il soit roturier n'a aucune importance. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire victorieux et je serrais les dents en entendant le mot roturier. Vous pouvez soupirer autant que vous voulez, je suis aujourd'hui celui qui détient le pouvoir.

Il fit un grand geste du bras pour m'indiquer les portes au fond de la salle.

- Je vous conseille de préparer vos valises. Les vôtres, monsieur Maxwell, et les vôtre également, à vous tous autant que vous êtes. Ce théâtre est propriété de Sank. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vider les lieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! S'exclama Heero, révolté qui se tut aussitôt avant de tourner la tête vers Gor qui l'avait rejoint.

Mon parrain avait posé une main apaisante dans son dos.

- Je le peux tout à fait. Tout comme je peux décider de ne rien changer aux choses et les laisser telles quelles. Acceptez de devenir mon époux, Heero, et je laisserais cette compagnie de théâtre en paix. Régnez à mes côtés et monsieur Maxwell pourra continuer à bénéficier de son visa, à vivre et à travailler ici. Dit Milliardo, qui tendit la main vers lui avec un sourire. Ma décision dépend du choix que vous ferez.

Gor me saisit fermement le bras pour me ramener vers lui d'un mouvement sec. J'avais amorcé un pas vers Milliardo avec la ferme intention de lui clouer le bec.

Accessoirement lui casser la figure. Il m'avait donné l'envie de me défouler.

- Reste tranquille et laisse faire Heero. Me dit-il à voix basse en gaélique.

Heero était en train de considérer son ex collègue en silence, le regard dur. Il finit par venir se placer entre mon parrain et moi pour passer son bras autour de moi.

- Je pense avoir fait mon choix et vous avoir donné ma réponse il y a déjà quelques semaines. Dit Heero exaspéré. Ne pensez pas nous mettre le couteau sous la gorge avec ce chantage immonde et encore moins me culpabiliser. Vous ne venez que d'obtenir une seule chose, celle de me faire quitter votre royaume. Ma vie est désormais auprès de cet homme et je sais que nous nous en sortirons toujours avec les membres de cette compagnie. Il se trouve que je ne suis professeur que depuis une douzaine d'années et reprendre mon ancien métier de ne me dérangera pas le moins du monde. Je vais démissionner de mon poste de professeur de lettres pour intégrer la Etherial Theater Compagny.

Il y eut des murmures étonnés.

- Ce qui me fait le plus peine dans tout ceci est que je vais devoir abandonner des jeunes qui comptent sur moi pour leurs études. Contrairement à vous, j'aime mon métier d'enseignant. Je vais donc quitter Sank le plus tôt possible et je vais emmener avec moi d'autres personnes. Notamment l'héritier du clan Chang qui avait monté une succursale ici et qui se fera un plaisir de la fermer. Tout comme la clinique vétérinaire tenue par le fils Barton, héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles du cirque en Europe. Vous avez voulu jouer avec moi, vous venez de perdre gros, Milliardo ! Retournez dans votre palais.

- Milliardo, cesses veux-tu. Tu vas finir par faire couler notre économie et tu es en train de te placer dans une situation inconvenante. Déclara une voix féminine familière.

Furieux, le jeune roi serra les poings.

- Je t'avais demandé de rester dans la voiture, Relena. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir. S'exclama-t-il.

- J'interviens parce que, voyons voir, tu es en train de... comment formuler cela ? Dit Relena, qui s'était arrêtée près de nous.

Elle se tapota le menton du bout de son index, l'air pensive, avant d'arborer un grand sourire enjoué.

- Oui, c'est cela ! Tu, pardonne moi l'expression, fous le bordel. Dit-elle, adorable, mais son regard démentait son ton et la sévérité que l'on pouvait y lire était nette. Qu'avais-tu donc besoin d'intervenir dans la vie de ces gens de cette façon ? Pour une simple affaire de cœur dont, entre nous soit dit, tu aurais tout à fait pu te remettre, comme le grand garçon que tu es ?

Il y eut des rires et l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement. Relena était un allié inattendu et était surtout pourvue d'un solide sens de l'humour.

Subitement Milliardo s'énerva. Son sens de l'humour à lui avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Il ne se sentait pas soutenu par sa sœur, se sentait rejeté par ceux qui l'entouraient et piquait sa crise.

Résultat, c'était bibi qui payait et bibi, c'était moi. Il lui fallait un bouc émissaire.

Il se jeta sur moi. Esquive, déplacement. Avec Heero dans les jambes ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Je repoussais Milliardo plus loin. Il revint à l'attaque avec une exclamation de rage.

Tout à sa colère, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait bousculer mon fiancé au passage et le faire tomber pour m'atteindre.

- Watch out ! M'exclamais-je avant de faire pivoter Heero, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris.

Je le plaçais un peu plus loin, l'aidais à retrouver son équilibre et posais une main sur sa joue.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Il hocha la tête, me tapota la main. Je le confiais à Gor qui le prit en charge.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, inconscient ! Vous oubliez qu'il est blessé ! Dis-je à Milliardo, irrité.

Je lui fis face au moment où il s'arrêtait près des sabres et des rapières que Howard avait amenés sur un râtelier et qu'il avait posé près de la scène.

Mon regard s'agrandit lorsque je le vis porter la main vers l'un des sabres.

- Howie, peux-tu me rapporter le sabre de mon grand-père qui est au dessus de mon bureau, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton rapide.

- Mais... Tenta-t-il d'objecter.

- Immediately Howard ! Aboyais-je, alors que Milliardo se tournait vers moi, le regard étincelant.

- Aye ! Répondit-il avec fermeté, avant de filer.

Je me déplaçais vers la scène à reculons, avec un sourire en coin.

- Je préfère encore que cela se passe ici. Si vous teniez tant que cela à m'occire, sire, il fallait me le dire ! Déclarais-je avec un petit geste élégant de la main avant d'effectuer une pirouette. Je dirais même plus, que pour à mon avantage paraître, lors de mes derniers instant sur cette terre, c'est un barbier que j'aurais dû incessamment faire quérir.

J'exécutais un petit bond avant de tendre ma jambe droite en avant, bras gauche replié dans le dos.

J'effectuais une courbette, non sans avoir au préalable ajouté une touche de dramatique avec un grand geste du bras et des petits ronds dans l'air avec main, le tout dans le plus pur style de la comedia del arte. Pas une seconde n'avais-je cessé de sourire, pas une seconde ne l'avais-je quitté du regard. Je vis celui-ci se durcir.

Il y eut des rires. Certains d'entre eux étaient un peu jaunes.

J'avais Heero juste devant moi qui m'observait, flegmatique. Il dissimulait ce qu'il ressentait. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Je le trouvais pâle. Je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi.

Son regard était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

- Duo ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son visage se transformait tout à coup pour exprimer l'angoisse profonde qui l'animait. Nous allons appeler les Preventers ! Nous...

- Non ! Ne fais surtout pas cela, Mo ruin. Rien ne doit transpirer hors de ce théâtre. Sa réputation est en jeu, tout autant que la mienne, mais il est roi et roi de ce pays. Nous allons surtout régler ceci, entre nous, une bonne fois pour toutes. Dis-je d'une voix forte, puis j'ajoutais, pendant que je surveillais l'avancée de mon adversaire. Gor, prends soin de lui, parrain. Il n'y a visiblement pas que moi qui ait besoin de faire le ménage dans ma tête aujourd'hui.

J'espérais que Heero comprendrait le message. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit effrayé plus avant par ce que j'allais tenter et qui, je l'avoue, allait être extrêmement risqué.

Je faisais un pari sur l'envie de vivre de Milliardo et de son désir de se battre, pour son avenir autant que pour celui d'une personne qui lui était très chère. Quelqu'un qu'il avait tendance à oublier en ce moment.

Il pensait être sûr de lui pour l'instant, pensait pouvoir me donner une dérouillée en public et était certain de gagner. Il prenait son temps pour avancer sur moi. J'étais désarmé et ce qu'il tenait à la main, même si cela était une arme de théâtre, était loin d'être un cure dent.

Dire qu'à l'origine l'une était prévue pour lui et l'autre pour moi dans la pièce, puisque nous devions jouer les deux rôles principaux.

Ironique.

- Aurait-on peur, lord Maxwell ? Demanda Milliardo, souriant.

- Essayez de ne pas verser dans le mélodrame bon marché, vous me ferez plaisir, le roitelet. Rétorquais-je, glacial. Ecoutez moi bien, Milliardo. Je vais vous faire une faveur. Puisque vous tenez tant que cela à me trucider, eh bien vous allez avoir l'occasion de le faire. Nous allons voir si vous en avez ou si vous n'êtes qu'une outre pleine de vents.

- Ta gueule. Tu n'es pas en position de me dire ce que j'ai à faire et encore moins de me donner des conseils. Gronda le souverain de Sank. Je vais me faire un plaisir de bouziller ta jolie petite tête de fouine.

- Et on devient grossier en plus d'être maladroit ? Perdrait-on ses moyens, votre altesse ? Ironisais-je.

Je le titillais volontairement. Sa colère n'était pas réellement orientée vers moi mais surtout envers lui même. Il était jaloux, envieux, mal dans sa peau. Je connaissais ce comportement pour l'avoir rencontré un nombre incalculable de fois.

Complexe d'infériorité oui. Oui, enfin bon. Je m'avance un peu.

Ce qui m'agace prodigieusement, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi coincé. Il avait tout pour lui, y compris la beauté.

- Woops ! M'exclamais-je alors que j'entendais diverses exclamations autour de moi.

Il s'était fendu avec l'intention de m'embrocher mais j'avais fait un pas sur le côté, avait pivoté comme un toréador dans l'arène et levé le bras pour l'éviter. La pointe de son sabre m'avait accroché mon gilet juste au niveau des côtes.

Je soupirais. Ce petit bout de tissu m'avait coûté une petite fortune.

J'étais plutôt rapide mais lui aussi. Tant pis, il me fallait me faire une raison, il était fichu. J'avais un bel accroc.

Il avait déjà fait demi tour et me tombait dessus, bras levé, avec l'intention de m'asséner un coup du haut vers le bas.

J'anticipais le mouvement, projetais mes mains vers le haut pour le saisir fermement par le col et la manche avant de pivoter sur moi-même. Je me glissais dos contre sa poitrine et son abdomen.

J'étais bien calé. Je n'eus plus qu'à plier mes jambes pour jouer sur son centre de gravité et le déséquilibrais de manière à le mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ce qui me permis de tirer sur mes bras pour le projeter vers l'avant et poussais vers le haut avec un mouvement d'épaule et de hanches simultanés.

L'action avait été très rapide et il n'eut absolument pas le temps de rétablir son équilibre pour contrer la prise. J'entendis un « Aah ! ».

Il partit dans un très beau vol plané au milieu des exclamations hilares de certains et des commentaires étonnés d'autres.

Je le retins dans sa chute. Il exhala de l'air lorsqu'il atterrit sur le plancher, preuve qu'il s'était raidi. Mauvais réflexe.

- Coucou ! Dis-je avec un large sourire, penché au dessus de lui.

Il se retenait à mon poignet et me fixait, avec une grimace. Sa queue de cheval n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il était complètement ébouriffé. Des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage au travers desquelles je pouvais voir son regard bleu qui brillait d'un éclat soutenu. Il m'indiquait clairement que sa fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup et qu'il ne me le pardonnait pas.

Il était vraiment très joli garçon. Ce fut à ce moment précis que je réalisais que j'avais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance que Heero m'ait choisi.

Je lui tenais toujours le bras à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait le sabre. Il était appuyé contre ma jambe.

- Ne pensez pas que le fait de posséder une arme vous donne systématiquement l'avantage, Sire. Ajoutais-je très calme.

- Je le sais. J'ai reçu une formation complète depuis mon plus jeune âge et le corps à corps entrait également dans le programme. Vous m'avez surpris. Me répondit-il sur un ton sec. Puis-je me relever ?

Aurais-je mal entendu ? Il me semblait avoir perçu une légère, toute petite, minuscule once de respect dans le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Je le relâchais et reculais de quelques pas pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds.

J'entendis le rire discret de Heero et eut un sourire. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sache faire ça. La prise était tout à fait classique et il s'agissait bêtement de judo.

Sport que je pratiquais il y avait encore quelques années pour me défouler après les cours. Je n'en avais plus le temps aujourd'hui, mais j'en conservais les bases. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fort, mais j'étais rapide et souple.

Il y eut des pas derrière moi. Howard avait fait le tour et arrivait côté jardin. Milliardo s'était relevé. Il sourcilla lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

- Tiens. Me dit Howard et il me tendit un sabre dans son fourreau.

- Merci Howard. Je disais donc, votre Altesse, voici l'occasion ou jamais de voir si vous avez de l'estomac. Dis-je sur un ton respectueux.

Milliardo m'adressa un regard surpris.

Je maintenais l'arme entre mes jambes pour pouvoir retirer mon gilet, la chemise que je portais et me mettre torse nu. Puis je pris le sabre et le sortit de son fourreau. La lame jeta un éclair dans la lumière des quelques projecteurs qui illuminaient la scène.

Je m'avançais vers Milliardo avec la lame du sabre posée sur mon avant bras tendu devant moi, la garde vers lui.

- Le sabre que vous tenez actuellement est un sabre de théâtre, votre Altesse. Celui-ci appartenait à mon aïeul. Prenez le et frappez moi. Je suis à votre merci. Lui dis-je très calme.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Heero et constatais que Wu Fei était présent à ses côtés.

Il aidait mon parrain à l'empêcher de venir interrompre ce qui avait lieu sur la scène.

- Duo non ! M'implora tout à coup mon fiancé, avant de s'adresser à Milliardo. Laissez le Milliardo ! Réfléchissez, vous êtes le roi ! N'allez pas mettre votre réputation en danger avec un meurtre !

- Du calme Heero. Personne ne sera tué. Dis-je.

Je m'arrêtais devant Milliardo et reportais mon attention sur lui.

- Heero tout à l'heure vous parlait d'une chose essentielle, de l'absurdité du comportement dans certaines circonstances. Vous êtes roi. Vous allez devoir faire face à des responsabilités, à la pression, à la gestion d'une nation, à la politique, à bon nombre d'autres choses. Dis-je tranquillement alors que Milliardo parcourait l'arme de mon grand-père du regard, fasciné. Votre comportement actuel est absurde, votre Majesté. Au moins aussi absurde que celle que je puis avoir à vous présenter ma personne, vulnérable, face à une arme véritable, au tranchant mortel. Considérez cependant une chose, je deviens par ce fait, symboliquement, tout ce qui va faire votre vie dans les années à venir. Le sabre que vous voyez ici à servi à effectuer des choix et à sauvé des vies. Il a permis à un homme de ma famille à survivre pour revenir dans son foyer et à son épouse. Il lui a permis de défendre ses hommes et ses convictions.

Il n'avait pas pris le sabre. Il m'écoutait.

- C'est à présent à l'homme que je m'adresse et non plus au souverain. Poursuivis-je. Vous avez une jeune sœur. Je sais que vous tenez à elle. Regardez la.

Il secoua la tête, marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il avait baissé les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Regardez-la vous dis-je ! Ordonnais-je.

Il sursauta et dirigea son regard vers Relena qui lui adressa un gentil sourire.

- Vous avez sans doute l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Vous êtes persuadé que je vous ai tout pris. C'est loin d'être le cas. Il vous reste énormément de choses. Poursuivis-je plus calmement. Entre autres, votre sœur et l'amour qu'elle vous porte. La princesse Relena vous aime et vous soutient, quoique vous puissiez penser. Chérissez la, monsieur. Elle est une bénédiction. Un homme se doit d'aimer et de protéger son bien le plus précieux lorsqu'il a la chance de l'avoir près de lui, tous les jours. Il s'agit en l'occurrence pour vous de votre jeune sœur. Un souverain se doit d'aimer et de protéger son bien le plus précieux, lorsqu'il a la chance de posséder un royaume et d'avoir des sujets qui l'aiment.

Je pris une inspiration et battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui étaient apparues dans mon regard. Il me contemplait et je crus voir, pendant un très court instant, une vive émotion dans son regard.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement maso mais je tenais à mon bluff. Au pire j'avais droit à une petite entaille.

- A présent, voyons si vous seriez capable d'appliquer ce concept que je tente de vous faire assimiler. Il faut avouer que ce que je vous propose paraît totalement absurde dans la mesure où vous pensez être un homme fait depuis des années mais la chose à son utilité. Lui dis-je avec un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à prendre le sabre et il le fit. Le sabre est à temporairement vous, prenez le. Il va devenir entre vos mains le choix. A vous de prendre la décision de protéger ou de détruire. Je suis là, devant vous, torse nu. Je ne bougerais pas, je ne tenterais rien pour me défendre. Frappez, là où vous en avez envie, si vous estimez que vous le devez. Prenez simplement votre temps pour réfléchir et faites votre choix.

Il y eut du mouvement du côté de Heero et je vis Quatre arriver en compagnie de Trowa. Il échangea quelques mots rapides avec Goraidh qui soutenait Heero. Mon fiancé paraissait désorienté. L'inquiétude me saisit. Mon ami remplaça mon parrain. Il prit mon fiancé par les épaules, lui adressa quelques mots à voix basse puis releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il m'encourageait à poursuivre. Heero ne devait pas être bien.

Je détournais le regard. Je ne devais pas me laisser distraire, l'instant était délicat. Milliardo était complètement focalisé sur moi.

- Il n'y a qu'une fine frontière entre la raison et la folie, qu'une chose à faire pour trouver la tranquillité de votre esprit. Dis-je enfin au jeune souverain. Choisissez de vivre et d'aller de l'avant ou de vous abandonner à la rage qui vous étreint le cœur. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Cherchez à restaurer votre équilibre.

- Seigneur, Duo ! Non pas ça ! Bredouilla Heero, qui avait enfin compris. Ne lui fait pas subir ça.

- Il en a besoin Heero et Danaidh sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trouve dans cette situation. Lui apprit mon parrain, à mi-voix.

Heero le contempla, stupéfait.

- Je vous raconterais ceci une autre fois. Soupira Goraidh.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne remercierais jamais assez de l'aide que Duo est en train d'apporter à mon frère en ce moment. Dit doucement Relena. Jusqu'ici personne n'a jamais rien fait pour lui, moi excepté et je n'ai pas suffi.

Elle se trouvait près de nos amis. Elle souffrait pour son frère ou avec lui depuis des années. Pour quelle raison le frère et la sœur souffraient-ils autant, je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'avais de la peine pour eux.

Je n'en voulais pas au jeune roi. Je savais ce que c'était d'aimer, de rechercher l'amour de quelqu'un et de perdre tout ce que l'on avait en quelques secondes.

D'après ce que je pouvais comprendre de cet homme, il semblait qu'il ait longtemps recherché quelque chose. Amour, affection ou autre chose, je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce quelque chose qu'il avait recherché il ne l'avait jamais obtenu.

Il pensait déjà avoir tout perdu avec le refus de Heero. Il allait de plus perdre le peu qui lui restait parce qu'il allait prendre un poste qui allait dévorer sa vie.

Milliardo leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et s'approcha à distance requise. Il éleva le bras, j'écartais les miens et inspirais. Je savais que cela allait cuire.

Il pointa la lame sur mon sternum, appuya très légèrement. Cela occasionna une légère sensation de brûlure mais sans plus, parfaitement tolérable. Cela avait assez suffi pour qu'une goutte de sang perle. Il leva le regard pour voir ma réaction et trouva un visage impassible. Ce n'était pas encore assez douloureux pour que la souffrance se lise sur mon visage.

- Vous avez un talent extraordinaire, Danaidh. Celui d'un orateur hors pair et celui de savoir conquérir les cœurs. Vous avez raté votre vocation. Murmura-t-il, alors que de l'admiration se lisait dans son regard. Je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances pour votre sœur.

Il y eut un court silence lors duquel nous nous adressâmes un regard de mutuelle compréhension.

D'homme à homme, de frère aîné à frère aîné.

- Rassurez-vous, je vais vous laisser en paix. Conservez cet espace pour travailler pour autant de temps que vous le voudrez. Dit-il à voix plus haute pour se faire entendre de tous, avec un sourire. Nous nous verrons ultérieurement pour établir un contrat en bonne et due forme. J'aimerais que vous continuiez à rendre les habitants de Sank heureux.

Il s'interrompit. Son sourire changea, devint plus doux.

- Rendez **le** heureux. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je le ferais. Eus-je le temps de dire avant d'agrandir le regard lorsqu'il passa à l'action.

Je le vis, incrédule, déplacer le bout de la lame, si vite qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit pendant une fraction de seconde.

J'avais devant moi un homme qui savait parfaitement manier l'arme qu'il tenait et que j'aurais volontiers apprécié avoir comme adversaire dans une salle d'escrime en d'autres circonstances.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir la lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair tandis que simultanément je sentais une intense brûlure à l'épaule.

La douleur fut si intense et si vive que j'en eus les jambes coupées et je m'écroulais sur les genoux, le regard immense, la respiration coupée.

Je m'étais blindé contre la douleur, je savais que cela allait cuire mais à ce point non et elle irradia dans tout mon bras gauche, jusque dans le dos.

Je plaquais ma main droite sur mon épaule par réflexe puis me laissais aller en avant pour poser mon front sur les planches de la scène. Je haletais, tête baissée pour contrôler la souffrance. La peau de vache avait dû me faire une entaille qui devait être impressionnante étant donné le sang qui tombait sur le plancher.

J'essayais d'inspirer et d'expirer sans trop développer ma cage thoracique et demeurait absolument immobile. Il y avait déjà du monde autour de moi. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées correctement. J'avais surtout envie de jurer et de taper sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Je relâchais mon épaule blessée et tapais du poing sur le sol avec un grognement sourd.

Quelqu'un me parlait mais je ne prêtais guère attention à ce que l'on me disais. J'étais toujours concentré sur ma respiration, pour atténuer la douleur.

Quelqu'un me saisit le visage et le releva. Une goutte de sueur arriva dans mon œil. Deux yeux très bleus à la pupille élargie vinrent se planter dans les miens.

Heero.

Je battis des paupières.

- Tout va bien se passer, Quatre prend soin de ta blessure. Me dit mon fiancé et je tentais de regarder vers mon épaule. Non, non regarde moi Duo.

Je fus manipulé, retourné.

- Waah ! Doucement salopards ! Braillais-je avant de haleter, ivre de souffrance.

Je me sentis devenir gourd, ma vision se brouilla.

- Duo, reste avec moi. Me dit-on.

- Il perd trop de sang. Amenez de quoi faire des compresses. S'écria quelqu'un.

On me maintenait les mains, on me parlait pour me rassurer. Je sentis une main passer et repasser sur mon front en sueur. Je ne résistais plus. J'étais un peu dans les vapes. Mon épaule brûlait toujours mais quelque chose était posé dessus.

- On t'emmène aux urgences. Entendit-je.

Heero.

Je me raccrochais à sa main qui tenait la mienne.

Ah, je crois que j'ai eu un blanc.

Nous ne sommes plus au même endroit, la pièce est calme et je n'ai quasiment plus mal à la poitrine.

- Il est réveillé.

Je vis quelqu'un que je connaissais bien se pencher sur moi.

- Oh ! Mon petit blond adoré de mon cœur ! Grand Dieux, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à être euphorique comme ça moi ? Dis-je avant de glousser puis de soupirer. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ?

- C'est ton anti douleur qui te fait voir des éléphants bleus, mon canard. Répondit Quatre avec un sourire. Et encore je t'ai donné tout ce qu'il y avait de plus léger. Tu réagis toujours avec autant de force à tout ces types de médicaments, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser avoir mal.

- Mwahahaaaaa ! Ahem. Marrant.

Je tournais la tête à la recherche de mon oxygène, mon aimé.

- Heero ?

- Il est là où nous ne pouvons pas aller pour lui. Il va revenir d'ici quelques secondes. Alors l'imbécile heureux, le crétin, l'andouille ? Baka, dummy et j'en passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir jouer les pincushion*** ? Demanda Quatre, avec un sourire immense de type foutage de gueule. Je pensais que tu avais terminé de te prendre pour un psy. La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, c'était il y a quelques années et tu avais fini à l'hôpital de la même façon mais dans un plus sale état qu'aujourd'hui. Au moins là, nous avons un progrès.

- Aïe, toi quand tu commences à me t'adresser à moi avec ce ton maternel et moralisateur, c'est que ça va barder pour mon matricule. Soupirais-je. Ecoute, ton talent à toi c'est la parlote diplomatique, moi c'est tenter de faire quelque chose pour les gens d'une manière différente. Je ne fais que les sensibiliser à ce qui les entoure pour leur donner une raison de vivre. Milliardo est un brave gars un peu paumé. Il avait simplement besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qui était important pour lui.

- Oui, eh bien, ton brave gars, il a un fichu coup de poignet et est un excellent épéiste parce que tu as un M sur l'épaule. Et pour la vie. Dit Quatre qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Il a fait quoi ? M'exclamais-je avant de me redresser à moitié sur mon coude droit.

Je posais une main sur mon épaule et me laissais retomber avec une grimace. Pas bonne idée là.

- L'immonde salopard. Il m'a vraiment fait un M ? J'ai eu droit à une version revue et corrigée de la marque de l'infamie, version Milliardo-je-me-prends-pour-Zorro ? Grommelais-je incrédule avant de me taper le front. Je vais me trimbaler avec l'initiale du roi de Sank sur l'épaule gauche. Oh bon sang ! Ça va être jouasse à la piscine. Je pourrais dire que c'est un M pour Mais-non-j'ai-pas-l'air-con-avec-ça ou encore Mais-si-mais-si-le-crétin-qui-a-provoqué-le-roi-Mil-en-duel-c'est-moi ! Et je ne te raconte pas quand on se retrouvera avec Heero entre quatre yeux dans notre chambre. Un vrai tue l'amour !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Quatre qui riait.

- Fous toi de ma tronche. Il est gros le M en question ? Demandais-je avec une toute petite voix, l'air inquiet.

- Enôôôôrme. Dit une voix basse et veloutée qui me fit frémir.

Heero venait de s'asseoir de l'autre côté et souriait. Il se pencha et me caressa le front.

- Cela ne fera que rajouter à ton charme, rassure toi. Me dit-il gentiment avant de doucement rire. Mais non tu n'as pas la moindre lettre sur ton épaule mais tu auras par contre une belle cicatrice. Il a parfaitement visé et n'a fait que passer au travers du muscle sans toucher le moindre nerf ou encore artère.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour prendre l'air sérieux, le regard sombre.

- Duo, ne recommence plus jamais ce genre d'imprudence sinon c'est moi qui te débite en tranche et je sais aussi me servir d'un sabre. Ajouta-t-il sur un ton ferme.

- Heero, ce type est arrivé en colère et malheureux dans ma compagnie, au milieu de tout le monde, avec l'intention de te kidnapper et de me nuire. Commençais-je à me défendre avant de sourciller, irrité. Qu'il me nuise, ça je m'en tape mais qu'il te fasse du mal et qu'il en fasse à mes employés, pas question. Il fallait que je vous protège. Je ne suis pas simplement le directeur de cette compagnie vois-tu et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrive de mal à ma famille.

J'allais ajouter autre chose mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

Avant de se pencher davantage pour me prendre la bouche en un baiser tendre.

Je soupirais, vaincu.

- Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et nous pourrons retourner à la maison demain. Dit-il doucement.

- A la maison ?

Je réalisais brusquement qu'il s'agissait de mon appartement et que nous étions fiancés. J'avais oublié ce petit détail, bien agréable ma foi.

Il me sourit et je soupirais d'aise. Des sourires comme ceux-ci j'allais pouvoir en bénéficier pendant toute une vie à ses côtés.

Toute une vie.

**Petite note culturelle : **

Eilidh** : Hélène en gaélique écossais.

Mo ruin*** : mon amour en gaélique écossais

What can I say, I'm gregarious : Que puis-je répondre ? J'ai l'instinct grégaire (pour celles ou ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que grégaire signifie, conférer dico ^^)

pincushion : petit coussin à épingles que l'on utilise en couture :p


	6. Unions

**Chap 6.**

**Unions.**

Je claquais la portière de la voiture et la fermais lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je m'adossais à mon véhicule et retirais mon gant avant de plonger ma main pour aller le chercher dans le fond de ma poche.

- _Salut Heero. Je te dérange mon grand ? _

- Pas du tout, bonjour Trowa. Comment se déroulent tes projets ? Lui demandais-je.

- _Bien pour l'instant. Tout marche comme prévu jusqu'ici._ Répondit mon ami, qui avait l'air un peu nerveux. _Avec un peu de chance, je devrais me retrouver sur la route avec Quatre d'ici une petite heure tout au plus._

-_ Je te souhaite de réussir._ Lui dis-je. Tiens moi au courant.

- _Sans aucun problème. Merci du coup de main en tout cas, vieux. Je te dois une fière chandelle._ Me répondit Trowa avec un soupir.

- Remercie plutôt Duo et son charme légendaire pour ça. Dis-je avec un petit rire. Tu as la bénédiction et l'aide des collègues féminines de ton petit ami grâce à lui surtout.

- _Je te laisse j'arrive sur le parking de l'hôpital. A bientôt._ Me dit mon ami, que je sentais fébrile.

- A bientôt.

Trowa m'avait invité à prendre le café un jour à la clinique. Je l'avais senti plus que tendu au téléphone et pour cause.

Il m'avait expliqué que depuis quelques jours, Quatre et lui n'arrivaient plus à se voir qu'entre deux portes et encore. Ils s'étaient déclarés depuis quelques semaines. Duo et moi en étions heureux. Il était plus qu'évident que nos deux amis étaient faits pour s'entendre.

L'ennui était que depuis ce soir où Trowa avait invité Quatre au restaurant et lui avait fait sa déclaration enflammée, ils tentaient de trouver le temps de se revoir, donner rendez-vous un soir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Nous supposions, mon fiancé et moi, à juste cause, qu'ils brûlaient d'envie de franchir le pas. L'ennui était qu'ils avaient un mal fou à se voir en raison des horaires déments que leurs métiers respectifs leurs imposaient.

Je soupirais et espérais que Trowa réussirait à convaincre sa douce gazelle blonde à le suivre là où il avait l'intention de l'emmener.

Je me rendis pour ma part chez moi, au chaud. Il neigeait déjà depuis un bond moment et j'avais froid au pieds.

**Service des infirmiers de l'Hôpital Royal de Sank, troisième étage - Bureau de l'infirmier en chef.**

La porte était ouverte et donnait sur l'accueil où vaquaient les autres infirmières qui circulaient sans cesse. Elles pouvaient entendre leur supérieur et collègue chantonner depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, preuve qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

_You're half a world a way standing next to me_

_It seems that every day I'm loosing you almost invisibly_

_Though you are near, I can't reach you that far_

_Accross to where you are and so you stay_

_Just half a world away_

Quatre chantonnait tranquillement les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques jours. tandis Il effectuait ses habituelles tâches administratives quotidiennes. Il était en train d'achever de classer les dossiers de ses patients dans les tiroirs du meuble placé derrière lui.

Ses collègues souriaient. L'entendre chanter était devenu habituel et elles ou ils, tout dépendait de la personne qui se trouvait dans le bureau voisin à ce moment là, aimaient bien cela. Il avait un filet de voix agréable.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour compulser un dossier qu'il venait de sortir du bac, le rangea et se remit à chanter.

_And I would cross the universe for you_

_What good would it do if you weren't even there_

_Till you return and until your way is clear_

_I'll be here not half a world away... _

- Jolie chanson. Un peu tristounette tout de même. Fit une belle voix grave familière dans son dos.

Quatre interrompit son geste puis mit la chemise cartonnée qui contenait les renseignements sur son patient dans le dossier suspendu qui se trouvait dans le tiroir. Il avait cessé de chanter. S'il ne s'était pas tout de suite retourné, c'était qu'il avait ses raisons.

Un sourire bref vint étirer ses lèvres et il referma le tiroir du pouce. Celui-ci se referma avec un chuintement.

- Pas triste, Trowa, mélancolique. C'est une chanson d'amour un peu vieillotte de Secret Garden, je le concède, mais une chanson d'amour tout de même. Dit-il avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à son visiteur. Bonjour. Comment vas-tu, bel homme énergique ?

Trowa vint poser ses deux mains sur la surface de son secrétaire et lui adressa un rapide sourire.

- Je vais très bien. Répondit-il doucement, regard plongé dans le sien. Tu as l'air en forme toi aussi.

Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux.

A cet instant précis, Quatre avait la sensation qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre et littéralement s'entre dévorer. Ils avaient un besoin urgent de dépenser leur énergie des heures durant ailleurs que dans une salle de sport.

Il rompit le charme et baissa les yeux avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de porter son attention sur ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Des images avaient défilé dans sa tête, toutes plus crues les unes que les autres, de Trowa et de lui dans une situation très particulière. Il toussota puis se mit à ranger des papiers étalés sur son bureau avec des gestes qu'il tentait de conserver calmes mais il était incroyablement nerveux.

Trowa qui le prenait contre le mur, Trowa qui l'étendait là, sur le bureau et qui le léchait des pieds à la tête, Trowa qui...

Il toussota de nouveau, mal à l'aise tout à coup dans son pantalon en flanelle gris.

Un lit leur conviendrait beaucoup mieux comme terrain de jeu que cette pièce avec les filles et les gars du service dans le coin.

- Milly me remplace pour le reste de la semaine et tu es libre dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Je t'enlève. Lui annonça Trowa avant même qu'il n'ait eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander le motif de sa visite. Je t'emmène passer le week-end dans un endroit tranquille.

Quatre souleva un sourcil puis se mit sur ses pieds pour faire le tour de son bureau et venir se planter devant lui, mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

- Tu m'enlèves ? Sans me demander mon avis ? Et si j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire ? J'ai une vie, un emploi du temps, des malades et un service à faire tourner moi, monsieur. Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rire, amusé. Tu ne peux pas disposer de ma personne comme ça, même pour un week-end surprise en amoureux... Que fais-tu ?

Trowa était allé fermer la porte de son bureau pendant qu'il parlait. Il revint vers lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Le regard bleu vert de Quatre s'agrandit.

Le fantasme allait prendre réalité.

Il eut un phénoménal coup de chaud.

- Annule tout. Murmura le jeune vétérinaire, qui s'était rapproché et avait penché son visage vers le sien. Décommande tout tes rendez-vous, ce que tu devais aujourd'hui prévois le pour autre jour. Quatre, arrête de tergiverser ! Mon Quatre, ma douceur de miel...

Quatre sortit ses mains de ses poches et les posa sur les hanches de son vis à vis avant de les remonter avec lenteur tandis qu'il se laissait lentement manger la bouche.

- Quatre... Mon Quatre... Soupira Trowa avant de l'embrasser avec une passion qui lui coupa les jambes et il dut se raccrocher à lui avec force.

Son véto de choc avait gagné.

Il capitula.

Un quart d'heure, vingt minutes plus tard ils filaient par la route du port, pour se rendre vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Le week end venait de commencer pour eux.

**Centre de ville de Sank – Appartement de Duo et Heero.**

Monter les étages m'avait réchauffé les pieds, c'était déjà cela. J'avais déboutonné mon manteau avant d'arriver devant la porte de chez moi. Je sortais mes clefs de ma poche et introduisit l'une d'elle dans la serrure de la porte d'appartement. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, j'entrais, la refermais et constatait que celle du salon était entrebâillée.

De la musique s'entendait, diffusée en sourdine. J'avançais, curieux et un peu étonné. Duo n'écoutait d'ordinaire pas de New Age. Etonnant.

Je passais la tête par la porte du salon et vis Relena qui était confortablement assise dans le canapé et lisait un magazine, un verre de jus de fruits posé sur la table basse près d'elle.

- Bonjour, Rel. Dis-je avec un sourire et elle releva la tête.

Elle m'adressa un sourire amusé. Je haussais un sourcil.

- Tu es mignon. Me dit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, intrigué.

Elle montra sa propre tête de l'index avant de diriger sa main vers moi dans un geste rapide avec un sourire.

On ne pointait pas du doigt. La jeune femme bien éduquée qu'elle était tentait de me faire comprendre quelque chose et je pensais avoir saisi. Je levais brièvement les yeux pour regarder ce qui était perché sur ma tête. Il s'agissait tout bêtement d'un bonnet blanc à pompon.

- Oh. Je vois. Fis-je, avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

Je le retirais d'un geste vif avec un air embarrassé. J'avais oublié de le retirer. Elle se mit à glousser. Son regard bleu restait fixé sur le haut de ma tête. Je fronçais les sourcils, une fois de plus intrigué avant de comprendre et portais une main à mes cheveux. Nul doute qu'ils devaient être deux fois plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire.

Je fis un pas dans le salon et me les recoiffais rapidement d'une main.

- Ça t'amuse hein ? Lui dis-je, avec un sourire.

- Que tu aies régulièrement l'air d'une tête de loup ? Oui. Répondit-elle taquine. Le bonnet est joli.

- C'est un cadeau de ma sœur. Dis-je, tandis que je tendais le bras sur la droite.

Mon couvre chef était encore plein de neige. Je le secouais dans l'entrée par la porte du salon, restée ouverte, pour l'en débarrasser.

- Elle me l'a tricoté. Ajoutais-je. Cela fait un petit moment que je l'ai, j'y tiens beaucoup, même si je le mets peu.

Une exclamation nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

- Pas dans l'entrée, sauvage ! Dans la cuisine ou la salle de bains, mais pas dans le couloir enfin, iconoclaste ! Il y a du parquet.

S'ensuivit une série de jurons qui fit nous fit rire tous les deux tandis que celui qui venait de parler venait se placer dans mon dos.

De là où elle était, Relena, hilare, pouvait voir le long bras recouvert d'une manche de pull d'un beau violine sombre qui venait de se tendre vers moi et passer par dessus mon épaule droite.

La main qui se trouvait à l'extrémité me saisit par le col et m'attira sans ménagements dans le couloir. Je n'eus que le temps d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans le couloir en la laissant seule. Je l'entendis glousser et j'eus un sourire.

J'étais certain qu'elle devait tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Elle allait en être pour ses frais.

Duo m'avait assez éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes. Même celles des jeunes princesses amusées par nos clowneries de fiancés psychédéliques.

- Je devrais te tuer ! Gronda doucement Duo.

Il m'avait plaqué contre le mur et me déboutonnait mon manteau à toute allure.

- Tues moi. Fais le. Demandais-je, sur un ton bas et tout aussi grondant, ce qui fit frissonner mon écossais favori. Mais fais le lentement.

Mon fiancé ne se fit pas prier et abaissa à demi le manteau déboutonné sur mes bras avant de me plaquer contre lui.

- Il faisait froid dehors ? Me demanda-t-il, tentateur.

Il m'effleurait le bas du visage de ses lèvres. Il avait une de ces façons de faire cela qui me rendait complètement fou. Je cherchais à les lui happer.

- Très. Répondis-je, impatient, avant de lui immobiliser la tête de mes deux mains.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre, Duo à reculons, tout en échangeant un baiser passionné. Une fois à l'intérieur, je repoussais la porte du pied, qui se referma sous l'impulsion. J'entraînais mon fiancé vers le lit, encombré de vêtements qui n'avaient pas encore été rangés dans une valise qui attendait.

Je l'allongeais dessus.

- Attention ! Protesta Duo avant de soupirer sous l'assaut des délicieux petits baisers qu'il subissait. Ah tant pis ! Au diable mes vêtements.

Quelques secondes plus tard il gisait au milieu de ceux-ci, complètement nu, et je me penchais sur lui, l'œil brillant.

A partir de ce moment, ne s'entendit plus une seule parole. Il y eut bien un coup de sonnette, enfin je crois. Je n'en suis pas certain. J'étais bien trop occupé à autre chose.

- Duo, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de résister, à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour de cette façon. Murmurais-je, enroulé autour de mon fiancé qui me caressait le dos. J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut et de ne pas entièrement te satisfaire.

Seul le silence me répondit et je redressais la tête un peu inquiet. Duo n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il devait me répondre.

La date de notre mariage était proche et j'avoue que je me montrais de plus en plus impatient ces derniers temps. J'allais également de mieux en mieux. Faire l'amour ne me rebutait plus du tout. J'acceptais tout venant de lui. La seule chose que nous n'avions encore pas effectuée était une pénétration.

Duo m'avait promis de s'offrir à moi le soir de nos noces, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite avec qui que ce soit. J'en avais été incroyablement ému lorsqu'il me l'avait dit. Il allait se donner à moi tout entier. Il était vierge. Techniquement parlant il ne l'était plus mais il n'y avait que cet endroit sur sa personne qui était demeurée intact. Il ne s'était préservé toutes ces années que pour l'homme de sa vie.

Pour moi.

Mon ange repoussa les mèches qui se trouvaient sur mon front et m'adressa un sourire.

- Tu m'offres énormément, bel aimé. Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Me rassura-t-il. Encore un peu de patience. Je vais me rendre à Inverness pour rejoindre les membres du groupe de mon père et y faire ce que j'ai à faire. Il ne nous restera ensuite plus qu'une semaine avant notre mariage.

Il se tut, me serra contre lui et roula sur le dos avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

- Tu vas me manquer, Mo ruin. Murmura-t-il le regard soudain empli de larmes, puis il m'enserra de nouveau dans ses bras. Oh oui tu vas me manquer, énormément !

Je le serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces. Duo avait tout à coup eu l'air d'un petit garçon fragile, complètement perdu. La seule fois où je lui avais vu ce visage remontait à une semaine. Il avait reçu une lettre de l'officier en charge du groupe dans lequel son père avait servi.

Il y allait y avoir une cérémonie funèbre en l'honneur de son père et il lui avait été demandé de venir y assister.

Ce n'était pas tant la nouvelle de cet événement qui l'avait bouleversé mais l'idée de retourner en Ecosse, dans le manoir familial qu'il avait visiblement déserté depuis des années. J'avais bien tenté d'en parler avec lui, savoir pourquoi il n'y retournait pas régulièrement, mais il avait obstinément refusé de le faire. Il y avait cette douleur au fond de son regard qui me broyait le cœur.

Je savais à propos de sa sœur, je savais que pour lui de pénibles souvenirs risquaient de remonter à la surface mais c'était Quatre qui m'avait donné une partie de la réponse, lors d'une conversation, un soir.

_- Duo n'est pas simplement hanté par le souvenir de sa sœur, il est hanté par tout ce qui fait l'histoire de la famille Maxwell, Heero. M'avait-il dit, l'air attristé. Aurait-il vécu au dix neuvième siècle, il aurait été consulté pour son extrême sensibilité, cette propension à entendre et voir les morts. Il aurait été qualifié de medium._

_- De medium ? M'étais-je exclamé. Tu te moques de moi !_

_Quatre m'avait alors saisi par le bras d'une poigne d'enfer pour m'éloigner de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions._

_- Shhh ! Pas si fort ! M'avait-il intimé entre ses dents serrées._

_- Reconnais que ce que tu viens de me dire là est un peu fort de gros sel ! Avais-je grommelé après avoir dégagé mon bras de son emprise d'une secousse. Je sais qu'il a des visions de sa sœur, de temps en temps. Mais ce sont des hallucinations, rien d'autre. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que cela le travaille, avec le choc qu'il a eu. Mais un fantôme ! Si c'est une blague, elle n'a rien d'amusant. _

_Quatre m'avait lancé un regard si noir que j'en avais reculé la tête._

_Nom d'un chien, il était vraiment sérieux._

_- Tu es sérieux ? Avait-je bredouillé._

_- Heero, ton fiancé refuse lui-même de croire à ce qu'il voit où entend. Il pense être devenu instable depuis la mort de sa sœur. Soupira Quatre. Hors ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je sais, moi, que depuis qu'il est enfant, il possède un don. Il est capable de percevoir des choses que nous sommes incapables de voir. Il s'agit la plupart du temps de fantômes ou de revenants._

_Il avait laissé passé quelques secondes avant d'ajouter quelque chose qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos._

_- Il voit sa sœur. Régulièrement. En rêve ou dans la réalité. Il est dans le déni complet. Le soir de ta disparition de l'hôpital, elle était là, près de lui, dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il pleurait. Je sais qu'elle existe et qu'elle est rattachée à lui parce qu'elle se manifeste en prenant de son énergie. Ce qui lui provoque des malaises. Parfois graves. Elle a besoin de lui pour matériellement exister. Je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de procéder de cette façon. Ce n'est pas une goule ou un mauvais fantôme, elle ne veut au contraire que le protéger. C'est ce que j'ai pu constater à chaque fois que j'ai pu voir le phénomène._

_Je l'avais écouté parler les yeux ronds, incrédule, puis il m'était revenu certain détails. Lors de certaines soirs, lorsque je m'endormais et que je me trouvais dans cet état de transition où l'on passe de l'état d'éveil au sommeil. _

_Il y a cet instant où l'esprit s'étire, où il s'assouplit pour se libérer de ses entraves quotidiennes. Il y a ce très court moment lorsque le corps se détend où l'on se trouve à flotter à la frontière de deux mondes. C'est là que la perception change. _

_C'est là que j'ai réussi à voir quelque chose sans le vouloir. _

_Cela avait été à la fois très bref et très lent. Quelque chose s'était approché du lit où nous reposions Duo et moi, nichés l'un contre l'autre. Une silhouette pâle. _

_- La sœur de Duo est auburn. Elle a des cheveux longs, qu'elle porte libres et à de grands yeux bleus. Elle est très jolie. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Duo. Elle porte un minuscule crucifix autour du cou. Avais-je dit à Quatre, avant de me sentir pris d'une légère nausée. _

_Il m'avait jeté un regard surpris. _

_- Comment... ? M'avait-il demandé avant de secouer la tête. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi elle ressemble, il n'a pas une seule photo d'elle chez lui ou même sur lui._

_J'avais pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre pour chasser cette sensation désagréable qui m'avait envahi._

_- Je l'ai vue. Avais-je avoué dans un murmure et il eut un mouvement de recul. Je pense qu'elle a encore quelque chose à faire sur cette terre, Quatre. Protéger son frère d'un danger. Mais lequel ? _

_Notre conversation s'était arrêtée là. Duo nous avait rejoint avec Meiran, Wu Fei et Trowa._

Je passais le revers de mes doigts sur la joue de mon fiancé avec un sourire tendre.

- C'est décidé, je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisse pas affronter cette épreuve seul. Dis-je avec fermeté. Les vacances démarrent dans trois jours, ce n'est pas parce que je manquerais quelques heures de cours que cela posera un problème. Je suis certain que si je le lui demande et même s'il s'agit d'un remplacement au pied levé, Relena pourra me remplacer pour le plus important, en particulier les interrogations écrites.

- Tu ferais cela ?

Duo avait reculé la tête, surpris. Je dégageais son large front de sa frange pour mieux admirer ce regard violet que j'aimais tant.

- J'ai déjà le billet d'avion. Avouais-je, avec un sourire.

- Cachottier ! Tu avais fait ton coup en douce. Murmura Duo, avec un petit rire.

Il réalisa tout à coup que nous avions pris plus de temps que prévu dans la chambre et que nous avions laissé une certaine princesse à se morfondre dans le salon.

- Oh nom d'un crottin pas frais ! Relena ! Nous l'avons laissé toute seule plus longtemps que la convenance et la décence ne l'imposent. S'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'il me repoussait et qu'il me donnait des claques sur l'épaule pour m'encourager à me dépêcher. Allons, promis de mon cœur, debout. Bouge moi ce derrière et couvre le surtout ! Aww quel dommage ! Enfin bref ! Courons la rejoindre avant que de commettre un impair et que son altesse sérénissime nous chante pouilles. On manque à tout nos devoirs d'hôtes. C'est du joli. J'ai honte ! Rooh !

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nous donner à peu près figure humaine avec une rapide toilette, se poursuivre dans la chambre avec des rires pour se donner des coups de serviettes sur l'arrière train et sauter dans nos vêtements après les avoir retrouvés. La course poursuite se continua dans le couloir et nous finîmes par débouler devant la porte du salon qui était entre ouverte.

Duo était arrivé le premier. Il m'arrêta du geste alors que je lui arrivais dessus et posa trois doigts sur ma poitrine avant de lever la main pour indiquer qu'il fallait entrer dans la pièce avec un minimum de dignité.

Ce que nous fîmes.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous y retrouvâmes la douce Relena, que nous pensions en train de se morfondre et de s'impatienter, en pleine conversation avec un invité inattendu.

Wu Fei était assis près d'elle sur le canapé.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et la jeune femme arborait une mine légèrement sombre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je, avant de me diriger vers mon ami.

J'avais remarqué le regard un peu trop brillant de Wu Fei et son air franchement déprimé.

- Meiran m'a quitté. Annonça le chinois d'une voix morne. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que nous essayons d'avoir des enfants, comme vous le savez. Elle ne supporte plus les échecs répétitifs, n'a pas envie d'adopter et nous avons beau eu tout essayer, nos relations se sont détériorées avec le temps.

- Oh Wu, je suis désolé. Murmura Duo, qui vint s'asseoir sur la table basse placée devant le canapé.

Wu Fei ne fit aucune difficultés à mon fiancé lorsque celui-ci lui prit une main entre les siennes. Il eut au contraire l'air subitement si totalement désemparé que Duo ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui pour passer un bras sur ses épaules. Notre ami se laissa aller et posa son front sur l'épaule de Duo puis étreindre sans un mot. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul lors de ces instants difficiles.

Meiran avait été son premier amour et son épouse pendant un certain nombre d'années. Ils s'étaient connus enfants, avaient grandis ensembles, s'étaient promis qu'ils se marieraient alors qu'ils n'étaient que de tout jeunes adolescents. Elle avait été la lumière de sa vie pendant des années.

Lui qui n'avait connu que la vie à deux et qui n'avait toujours su que partager son espace, allait maintenant devoir s'habituer à l'idée de se retrouver seul et il paniquait un peu.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Wu. Lui dis-je, doucement.

J'étais venu m'accroupir près d'eux et je lui frottais le dos.

- Reste à la maison si tu veux. Autant de temps que tu voudras. La chambre d'amis est à ta disposition. Lui proposais-je avant de regarder mon fiancé. N'est-ce pas Duo ?

- J'allais le proposer. Répondit Duo avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas passer effectivement quelques temps chez Duo et Heero et dans le même temps régulièrement venir au palais ? Proposa gentiment Relena. Ou passer quelques jours au palais, tout simplement. De cette façon tu pourras consulter les ouvrages de notre bibliothèque privée autant que tu en auras envie. Je sais que ceux-ci t'intéressent et je doute que mon frère y voie un inconvénient. Tu seras mon invité.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent un peu surpris.

- La proposition est tentante, surtout concernant les livres anciens de la bibliothèque, mais es-tu certaine que Milliardo acceptera ? Demanda Wu Fei, un peu embarrassé. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger tous les deux.

La jeune femme gloussa.

- Je te vois mal nous déranger avec une batterie de domestiques et des gardes du corps à tous les coins de couloirs. Dit-elle, sur un ton amusé. Rassure toi. Tu ne dérangeras personne. Viens donc passer quelques jours à la maison.

Elle fit un geste évasif.

- Et puis tu me tiendras compagnie, je ne vois presque jamais mon frère. Il travaille sans arrêt. Ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir avant d'avoir un sourire. Nous en profiterons pour parler littérature. Nous pourrons faire des promenades à cheval et je te ferais visiter le domaine.

Duo et moi eûmes le même réflexe en tournant la tête l'un vers l'autre pour se regarder. Nous avions pensé la même chose au même moment. Avec un peu de chance, la princesse arriverait à apprivoiser le dragon.

Je me redressais et me rendis à la cuisine.

- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ? Proposais-je d'un air détaché.

Relena était intéressée par du thé et du coup Wu Fei et Duo décrétèrent qu'ils en prendraient un également. J'entrais dans la cuisine avec un sourire. La jeune femme avait décidément charmé tout le monde.

Elle était vraiment gentille et non seulement était-elle bon prof et bonne pédagogue, mais elle s'occupait également d'œuvres caritatives. Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre, avait un don certain pour la communication, la diplomatie et, malgré sa fortune et sa haute naissance, était demeurée simple.

La tragédie qu'avait connue sa famille des années plus tôt et qui lui avait valu, ainsi qu'à Milliardo, d'avoir été orphelins très tôt. Ce qui avait eu lieu resterait et restait encore dans toutes les mémoires des citoyens de Sank comme l'une des pires tragédies de leur histoire.

Un soir, sans la moindre explication, le feu s'était déclaré dans toute une partie du palais et s'était étendu à toute vitesse. Cela avait paru normal sur le moment, dans la mesure ou l'ensemble de la structure, si elle avait été faite en solide pierre du pays pour les murs extérieurs et portants, était très ancienne et donc presque entièrement faite en bois pour le reste.

En particulier les sols et la charpente sous les toits. Il n'y avait toujours eu que du parquet dans le palais, un parquet magnifique, quotidiennement entretenu par les serviteurs du palais de génération en génération depuis la construction du bâtiment.

L'aile sud toute entière avait été envahie par le feu en moins d'une heure et avait succombé aux flammes en moins de trois. Le roi et la reine avaient péri et seuls quelques serviteurs ainsi que les héritiers de la couronne avaient réchappé à la mort.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que le fait fut établi qu'il s'était agi d'un incendie volontaire et non d'un accident.

Pensif, je déplaçais la théière en porcelaine anglaise au ventre rebondi pour la poser sur le plateau. Nul doute que Milliardo ait été traumatisé par ce qui y avait eu lieu dans son enfance.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Je relevais la tête et adressait un sourire à mon fiancé qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, mains appuyées sur celle-ci, légèrement penché en avant. Il me souriait, avec cet air doux et tendre que j'adorais.

- Oui. Répondis-je avant d'indiquer un paquet de biscuits puis un petit plat. Pourrais-tu...

- Sans aucun problème. M'interrompit-il avant de se déplacer pour prendre le paquet.

Je souriais de nouveau. Il était étrange comme, en si peu de temps, cette complicité qui aujourd'hui nous paraissait normale, s'était installée entre nous. Sans parler de la confiance mutuelle et de cet amour inconditionnel que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Tout était dit à demi mot, fait sans que l'on attende de l'autre quoi que ce soit de l'autre en échange.

Les choses avaient été tellement naturelles depuis que nous nous étions mis en ménage.

J'étais bien chez lui et il était bien chez moi.

Je crois en fait que peu aurait importé l'endroit où nous aurions vécu. Lorsque nous étions l'un avec l'autre, nous étions bien tout simplement entre nous. Cette sensation d'appartenance s'était ressentie très tôt. Duo était mon havre et j'étais le sien.

Je ne crois pas particulièrement aux âmes sœurs, je n'ai pas de notions extraordinairement romantiques, je suis même très réaliste, mais lorsque je suis avec lui, je suis bien.

Bien.

C'est tout.

Je l'observais tandis qu'il finissait de disposer les biscuits dans le petit plat rectangulaire et les arrangeait un peu à l'aide de ses longs doigts, fins mais solides. Il avait de belles mains pour un homme, plus élégantes et fines que les miennes. Je laissais mon regard remonter le long de sa silhouette. Il portait un pantalon en prince de galles vert sombre et une chemise blanche simple, à manches longues et il avait fait un seul revers à celles-ci pour découvrir ses poignets.

Les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts au col et il portait par dessus cette dernière un petit gilet sans manches noir. Il n'avait pas noué ses cheveux dans son habituelle tresse mais les avait réunis en un simple catogan. Ce qui laissait de la liberté à sa chevelure et celle-ci cascadait dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

La sensualité qu'il dégageait, uniquement à être vêtu de cette façon et avec chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait, mesuré, précis, était affolante. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il a dû réaliser que j'étais en train de le regarder parce qu'il a relevé la tête et s'est redressé avec un regard interrogateur.

J'avançais d'un pas vers lui et levais une main pour envelopper sa joue. Il m'adressa un sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient vissés dans les miens. Puis je le vis légèrement froncer des sourcils, prendre l'air encore plus perplexe.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte, pourquoi je ne prononçais pas un mot et surtout pourquoi je demeurais complètement immobile à simplement le contempler.

- Heero ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il, dans un murmure inquiet.

Je me contentais de me pencher et d'approcher mon visage du sien avant de m'arrêter à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et je sentis sa main se poser sur le haut de mon bras dans un geste caressant.

Sa bouche s'était entre ouverte dans l'attente d'un baiser qu'il savait lui être donné et il avait à demi fermé les paupières. J'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie de cette bouche sous la mienne avec une intensité dont je ne me serais jamais pensé capable. Mon cœur martelait mes côtes au point que s'en était douloureux et je me sentais ivre, en feu.

J'avais remonté ma main sur le côté de sa tête qu'il avait commencé à pencher et caressait très doucement sa tempe de mon pouce. Tout mon être était tendu vers lui. J'étais totalement concentré sur sa personne, plus rien n'existait et j'étais seulement attentif aux mouvements infimes de ce corps immobile qui se trouvait si près du mien.

Il n'y avait que ma main qui se trouvait sur son visage et sa main sur mon bras et à l'exception de cela, nous ne nous touchions absolument pas. Il vibrait tout entier, je sentais son haleine contre mes lèvres et je l'entendis déglutir. Il n'osait plus bouger, attendait, son regard toujours baissé.

- Mon âme. Murmurais-je. Tu es mon âme.

Je posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes, les pressais doucement contre cette bouche chaude et consentante qui m'accueillait comme une fleur assoiffée aurait accueilli la rosée du matin.

Il émit un soupir puis ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres pour m'inviter à approfondir le baiser, chose que je fis aussitôt. Je l'entendis doucement gémir sous ma bouche tandis qu'il se plaquait contre moi et enroulait son bras libre autour de mon torse. Je l'attirais un peu plus contre moi de mon bras gauche et poursuivit les caresses sur sa tempe un court instant avant de ralentir puis de complètement cesser.

J'étais en train de me perdre dans ce baiser interminable, de me perdre en lui, de plonger dans sa chaleur, de le posséder avec ce simple baiser et il me fallait dompter cette folie qui m'avait envahi pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

Il gémit de nouveau, se pressa plus fort contre moi et je sentis son excitation. Je crois qu'il était plus qu'évident que si nous n'avions pas eu d'invités qui nous attendaient dans le salon, je lui aurais fait l'amour dans l'instant. Je lui aurais tout donné de moi et je lui aurais tout pris sans même attendre notre mariage.

Nous étions littéralement en train de nous dévorer, emportés par la passion qui nous animait.

Il finit par rompre le premier le baiser et poser son front sur mon épaule avec un petit rire.

- Il vaut mieux nous arrêter là, Mo ruin. Ne penses-tu pas ? Murmura-t-il, hors d'haleine, et il eut un petit rire. Grands dieux ! Un peu plus et Relena et Wu Fei auraient été très embarrassés.

Je passais lentement ma main dans sa chevelure et me mis à doucement rire. Il recula la tête pour me regarder.

- Je ne vais pas avoir l'audace de te demander ce qui me vaut un tel baiser, Mo Ruin. Je pense avoir clairement compris le message. Gloussa-t-il avant de toussoter puis de m'adresser un sourire magnifique. C'était un merveilleux baiser. Tu ne m'en avais encore jamais donné d'aussi vibrant et encore moins d'aussi significatif.

J'adorais cette façon qu'il avait de m'appeler mon amour et de le prononcer. Mo Ruin.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez puis de son front avant de le serrer contre moi et de nicher mon visage dans son cou. J'étais encore sous l'effet de ce désir brûlant qui me fouaillait les reins et je laissais lentement redescendre la pression.

Je soupirais d'aise et déposait un autre baiser sous sa mâchoire avant de relever la tête.

- Je suis prêt, aingeal. Lui avouais-je à mi voix, avec un sourire tendre à son adresse. Tout à fait prêt d'aller jusqu'au bout de la démarche, à tout te donner et sans la moindre crainte.

Il me serra dans ses bras à son tour, avec force.

- J'en suis heureux. Chuchota-t-il et je pus percevoir dans ces quelques mots, la violente émotion dont il était saisi.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'écarter de moi avec lenteur.

- Allons les retrouver. Me proposa-t-il avant de grimacer, l'œil empli de malice. Notre dragon a certainement dû céder à la douceur de la princesse pendant que nous nous comptions fleurette.

Il prit le petit plat qui contenait les biscuits pendant que je vérifiais si le thé était encore chaud après avoir soulevé la housse qui recouvrait la théière. Satisfait, je pris le plateau et suivis mon fiancé dans le salon.

Relena et Wu Fei bavardaient tranquillement et ne paraissaient pas du tout avoir remarqué que nous nous étions absentés plus longtemps que prévu. Duo me lança un regard complice et amusé auquel je répondis en soulevant les sourcils deux fois d'affilée avec un large sourire. Il se retint d'éclater de rire.

Il semblait que la princesse était en train de gagner le cœur du dragon sans même avoir à le pourfendre.


End file.
